


На волосок от паденья и полета

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Betrayal, Crossdressing, Dylan is Briton, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Romance, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920 год. Молодой английский помещик, боясь за свое финансовое положение, вынужден согласиться на совместное предприятие с незнакомым ему американским предпринимателем и его другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/gifts).



> *в названии цитируется строчка из стихотворения Киплинга ["Серые глаза - рассвет"](http://teksty-pesenok.ru/rus-roman-lankin/tekst-pesni-serye-glaza-rassvet-kipling/1904220/) в переводе К. Симонова
> 
> Спасибо чудесной Лиекке за бетинг, а претти - за оформление!

Гляди, гляди - не отвращай свой взгляд!  
Читай любовь в моих глазах влюбленных,  
Лучи в них отраженные горят,  
Лучи твоих очей непобежденных.

_"К..." Перси Шелли, перевод К. Бальмонта_  


_Бирмингем, 1920 год_

  
  
— Говорят, нынче в городе власть принадлежит не его величеству Георгу V, а уличным бандам, потерявшим всякий стыд, — нахмурился Дэниел и задернул занавеску в нанятом ими на вокзале кэбе.  
  
Дилан пожал плечами и поморщился, перехватив обеспокоенный взгляд Колтона. Дэниел обладал поразительной способностью заражать своими параноидальными фантазиями окружающих его людей, а Колтон отличался чувствительностью и восприимчивостью к подобным глупостям.  
  
— Эти уличные банды, которых ты так боишься, недавно проливали свою кровь в Пикардии, — напомнил Дилан. — Они чудом выжили, вернулись домой и поняли, что половина их близких поумирала от голода, вторая живет в нищете, а сами они никому не нужны.  
  
— Это оправдывает грабежи и разбои? — осведомился Дэниел.  
  
— Нет, но позволяет куда лучше их понять, — Дилану не хотелось спорить с давним другом. Они придерживались совершенно противоположных мнений касательно происходивших в последние годы событий, и очередная беседа на острые темы не показалась бы никому из них приятной. Дилан устал от долгой поездки, ему все еще было нехорошо после духоты в купе, а тесный жилет сдавливал ребра так плотно, словно в нем были вставки из китового уса, как в старомодном женском корсете. Дилану хотелось добраться до чертового ресторана, поесть, выпить чашку чая с чем-нибудь сладким, быстренько заключить сделку и вернуться домой.  
  
Если все сложится успешно, они успеют на шестичасовой поезд и приедут в поместье как раз к ужину.  
  
— Мы точно можем доверять этим людям? — вступил в беседу Колтон. — Американцы не всегда… чистоплотны.  
  
— У этих двоих отличные рекомендации, — заверил его Дэниел. — Я списался с моей дальней родственницей, мисс Рид. Она лично знакома с обоими и заверила меня, что они совершенно очаровательны. Прелестно воспитаны, порядочны и обладают безупречной деловой репутацией. И, что самое важное — они богаты и заинтересованы в сотрудничестве.  
  
— Если я потерплю неудачу, моя сестра найдет какую-нибудь индийскую гадалку, и та меня проклянет, — поднятая Колтоном тема нравилась Дилану ничуть не больше, чем обсуждение роста преступности в Бирмингеме. — Если мы не сумеем договориться или если они нас обманут, и я потеряю деньги — мне точно придется начать распродавать землю. И, возможно, отказаться от поместья.  
  
— Ты не можешь продать поместье, — отрезал Колтон.  
  
Дилан удивленно на него воззрился: Колтон редко настолько забывался, чтобы позволить себе фамильярное общение при чужих. Сам Дилан был не против закрыть глаза на правила этикета, но Колтон фанатично следовал им с самого детства, и переубедить его не удавалось даже отцу.  
  
Дилану всегда казалось это странным: по крови Колтон был его кузеном, членом семьи. А вот в глазах общества мистер Колтон Хейнс считался всего лишь камердинером молодого лорда О’Брайана. И этот факт оказался определяющим для их отношений.  
  
— Ха, — Дэниел встряхнул кучерявой головой. Его волосы снова буйно вились, словно и не было месяцев лечения неприятной раны на затылке, во время которых Дэниел вынужденно ходил обритым налысо. — Если Дилан не поправит свои дела, он просто не сможет содержать поместье. Рента нынче приносит мало, проценты по банковским вкладам не так высоки, как бы нам хотелось, а английский фунт теряет свой вес в мире. Ты же знаешь, я поверенный Дилана последние два года. Мне ни к чему лгать.  
  
— Нам не стоило вступать в войну, — проворчал Колтон.  
  
— Тому сербу не стоило убивать эрцгерцога, — устало ответил ему Дилан. — Мы можем ненадолго перестать обсуждать те восхитительные перспективы, которые нас ждут в случае провала? Я и без того нервничаю. Когда мы доедем, от меня будет нести потом, как от добывающего уголь шахтера!  
  
— Почему ты нервничаешь? — Дэниел порылся в карманах и вытащил плоскую фляжку. — Выпей. Дилан, все фактически уже решено. Нам нужно перепроверить бумаги, обсудить детали соглашения, выбрать место и подумать, где мы станем нанимать рабочих, но сама сделка обязана состояться.  
  
— А если они передумают?  
  
— Они потратили несколько недель, чтобы добраться сюда из Нью-Йорка. Поверь мне, они настроены решительно. И ты — отличный вариант. У тебя есть земля и нужные связи. А за счет того, что твой отец последние годы живет в Индии, они гарантированно получают минимум три рынка сбыта. Впрочем, если дело пойдет удачно, мы можем охватить все колонии.  
  
— Меня сейчас вытошнит, — Дилан сглотнул комок в горле и прикрыл глаза. — Мне страшно подумать о торговле по всей Англии и Америке, а ты говоришь про колонии!  
  
— Тебе не придется этим заниматься, — успокоил его Дэниел. — Ему от тебя нужно только имя и формальное присутствие, когда возникнет такая необходимость.  
  
— Ему? — Колтон разыскал в своей сумке нашатырь, и Дилан поспешно открыл глаза и выпрямился, имитируя бодрость и здоровье. — Разве их не двое?  
  
— Да, двое, — Дэниел брезгливо посмотрел на флакон и поднес рукав к носу. — Но во внимание стоит брать только мистера Хеклина. Мистер Пози довольно легкомысленно относится к делам. Осмелюсь предположить, что он подпишет те бумаги, которые одобрит Хеклин.  
  
— Я чувствую с ним родство, — пробормотал Дилан. — Я бы тоже с удовольствием отдал право принимать решение кому-нибудь еще.  
  
— Увы, здесь я помочь не могу, — раздосадовано отозвался Дэниел.  
  
Дилан знал, что задел его за живое. Дэниел и так постарался, выискав в далекой Америке подходящего бизнес-партнера и взяв все переговоры на себя. Но и Дилану пришлось потратить не один вечер, изучая обстановку, прикидывая варианты решений и ломая голову, к чему может привести обсуждаемая сделка. И конечное решение тоже оставалось за Диланом.  
  
В такие минуты ему иррационально хотелось во Францию, в кошмар военных будней. Ему казалось, что даже тогда, страдая от неаристократического поноса и еще менее аристократических вшей, он жил лучше, чем теперь. Дилан перебивался сегодняшним днем, радовался, если оставался к закату цел и невредим, и ему не приходилось думать о деньгах, ссудах и счетах.  
  
О том, как в нем разочаруется отец, если Дилан не сумеет удержать семейное состояние или потеряет родовое поместье. Как будет перечеркнута надежда на удачное замужество для Джулии — в последнее время развелось много дочек разорившихся лордов, и они сильно «упали в цене». Как расстроится мама, узнав, что ее чудесный розовый сад перейдет к какой-нибудь вульгарной крикливой мещанке, удачно выскочившей замуж за одного из богатеев-промышленников.  
  
— Приехали, м’лорд, — громко оповестил кучер, затормозив кэб.  
  
Дилан услышал, как он спрыгнул с козел и, громко топая, подошел к дверце и дернул за ручку.  
  
— Доставил, как вы просили! — радостно сказал кучер, махнув себе за спину. — И всего-то за полчаса, м’лорд, заметили, как ловко вышло?  
  
— Поэтому нас так безбожно трясло? — Колтон вылез первым и оттеснил приунывшего кучера в сторону.  
  
Дилан усмехнулся и спрыгнул следом. Кажется, бедняга-кучер только что распрощался с мыслью о хороших чаевых, которые надеялся заработать быстрой ездой. Откуда парнишке знать, что Колтону просто нравится третировать любого, кто попадется ему на пути? С другой стороны, Дилан не раз пользовался «неприятным нравом» своего кузена, чтобы избежать некоторых щекотливых ситуаций.  
  
— Да как же вас могло трясти в моем кэбе-то, м’лорды, я же ехал, как кошечки ходят, ни одной ямки под колесо не попало, ей-ей! Все выбоинки миновал, а уж лошадки-то мои до чего тихие и умелые, я их каждый вечер вычищаю, расчесываю и говорю им: «Вы уж, родные, не подведите меня! Бежите скоро, но гладко, чтобы не потревожить!»  
  
— Возьми, — Дилан вложил кучеру в руку монету и отвернулся, не желая дальше слушать монолог, характерный для любого извозчика.  
  
Парень моментально заткнулся, убедившись, что ему не только заплатили, но и дали денег сверх положенного. Колтон помог вылезти Дэниелу и повернулся к Дилану, чтобы снять с воротника его рубашки невидимые пылинки и расправить смявшуюся ткань плаща. Дилан перетерпел обязательный ритуал, глубоко вздохнул и подошел к новомодной стеклянной двери с золочеными ручками — встречу с американцами Дэниел благоразумно назначил в одном из самых шикарных ресторанов Бирмингема.  
  
Швейцар улыбнулся и услужливо, но с приятным достоинством распахнул перед Диланом дверь.  
  
Пути назад не было.  
  
Дилан оглянулся на своих спутников — и Дэниел, и Колтон были готовы следовать за ним, и шагнул вперед, молясь, чтобы его все же не стошнило.  
  
Его всегда пугали деловые встречи и новые знакомства. А деловые встречи, сопряженные с новыми знакомствами, были адом похуже приказа идти в атаку.  
  


  
  
— Вот черт! Да что же это! — раздался сдавленный возглас из библиотеки. Проходивший мимо Дилан остановился и нахмурился.  
  
Он помедлил пару секунд, сомневаясь, что ему предпринять, и выругал сам себя. Хватит уже вести себя, как мальчишка. Это его дом, и долг Дилана пойти и разобраться, что случилось.  
  
Сегодня это было особенно важным делом: в поместье через несколько часов ожидался званый ужин, и опозориться Дилан совсем не хотел.  


  


  
  
— Эй! — позвал Дилан, входя в библиотеку. — Я могу чем-то по…  
  
— Оу, — согнувшаяся напополам человеческая фигура выпрямилась и оказалась одним из приехавших погостить у Дилана американцев. Мистером Тайлером Пози. — У меня тут небольшая неприятность.  
  
Мистер Пози старался держаться с достоинством, но Дилан все равно с трудом проглотил смешок. Под ногами у мистера Пози валялось раздавленное пирожное с вытекшей вишневой начинкой и размазавшимся по паркету кремом из взбитых сливок. Этот же крем обильно украшал его серые твидовые брюки — пятно расположилось в интересной близости к ширинке. Сам мистер Пози сжимал в руке носовой платок, который, по-видимому, он намочил в ближайшей вазе, варварски потревожив свежие розы, срезанные с утра для украшения поместья.  
  
Особую пикантность ситуации придавал тот факт, что пирожные были вынесены в библиотеку поварихой, опасавшейся, что на кухне ей не удастся уследить за всеми голодными ртами — в такие вечера в поместье нанимались помощники из деревни, и не все из них уважали порядки хозяйского дома.  
  
— Да, — нарушил неловкое молчание мистер Пози. — Я, как библейский Адам, соблазнился лакомством. Я украл ваше пирожное, и Бог меня покарал грязными штанами.  
  
Дилан, сдавшись, прыснул и поспешил зажать себе рот рукой. Но смех, несмотря на все его усилия, рвался наружу. К счастью, собеседника Дилана это веселье нисколько не задело. Мистер Пози кинул мокрый платок на низкий столик и рассмеялся в ответ, виновато разводя руками.  
  
— Пойдемте, — позвал Дилан. — Я позову своего камердинера. Колтон что-нибудь придумает.  
  
— У меня нет подходящих брюк на замену, — признался мистер Пози. — Большинство моих вещей остались в купленном Хексом доме.  
  
— За ними мы точно не успеем послать, — Дилан покачал головой. — Не унывайте. Пойдемте, пойдемте, я спрячу вас в спальне, пока мы не решим эту проблему.  
  
Уговаривать не пришлось: Дилан осторожно довел нерадивого спутника до своей комнаты, плотно запер дверь и дернул за шнурок колокольчика, вызывая Колтона.  
  
— Они восхитительны, — Дилан ухмыльнулся и взглянул на потеки белого крема. — Вишневые пирожные.  
  
— Лучшее, что я ел! — с воодушевлением поддержал его мистер Пози. — Таят во рту! Я проглотил три штуки, одно за другим. А четвертое… вы сами видите.  
  
— Не повезло.  
  
— Вынужден признаться — я не раскаиваюсь!  
  
Дилан улыбнулся, качая головой. Он хотел продолжить увлекательную беседу о сладостях, но в дверь постучали. Дилан разрешил войти, и в комнату шагнул Колтон.  
  
— У мистера Пози неприятность, — Дилан подмигнул кузену и кивнул в сторону пострадавшего.  
  
— Просто Пози, — поправил его Пози. — Приятель, не надо звать меня «мистером», это скучно!  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Дилан. — Давай без формальностей. Я, кстати, Дилан.  
  
— У вас в высшей степени деликатная проблема, — влез в их беседу Колтон, внимательно рассматривая подсыхающий и чуть-чуть желтеющий крем. — Вы хотите, чтобы я почистил ваши брюки?  
  
— Ох нет! — запротестовал Пози, краснея, и бурно зажестикулировал. — Нет-нет-нет! Это другое! Да, я был бы рад избавиться от пятна, но это крем! Не _мой_ крем! Взбитые сливки, вот в чем я испачкан!  
  
— Как скажете, сэр. Сливки — значит сливки, — с непроницаемым выражением лица повторил Колтон.  
  
Пози покраснел еще гуще, явно не зная, как оправдаться. Дилан отвернулся и закусил костяшку указательного пальца.  
  
— Я говорю правду! — безнадежно принялся убеждать Колтона Пози. — Я был в библиотеке. Увидел пирожные, и одно из них случайно упало на мои брюки.  
  
— Я приношу соболезнования, сэр, — участливо отозвался Колтон. — Кухарке следовало лучше проверить подставки под пирожные. Я передам дворецкому, что ей стоит сделать замечание.  
  
— Нет! — заволновался Пози. — Она не виновата. Послушай, дружище… Кухарка ни при чем. Я сам… сам взял это чертово пирожное, и…  
  
— Он над тобой подшучивает, — прервал его Дилан. — Мстит за ваш первый визит в мой дом.  
  
— А что я сделал не так? — отвлекся Пози, с интересом уставившись на Колтона.  
  
— Ты не разрешил ему помочь снять с себя пальто, — пояснил Дилан. — Колтон щепетилен в таких вопросах.  
  
— Это моя работа, — расплылся тот в вежливой улыбке. — Я люблю делать ее хорошо.  
  
— Я глубоко сожалею, что расстроил тебя, — Пози вздохнул и беспомощно взглянул на пятно. — А с этим можно как-нибудь расправиться?  
  
— Конечно, — Колтон пренебрежительно махнул рукой, разбивая свой образ идеального слуги. — Снимайте их, да побыстрее. Я подберу вам что-нибудь на замену, пока буду убирать пятно и сушить ваши брюки.  
  
— Благослови тебя бог! — Пози потянулся к пуговичкам на ширинке.  
  
Дилан тактично отвернулся, переждал, пока Колтон уберется восвояси, неся брюки, как военный трофей, и решил, что можно вернуться к разговору.  
  
— Давненько я не влипал в истории, — поделился Пози, подтягивая к коленям белые гольфы. — А ты вовсе не такой зануда, каким кажешься.  
  
— Спасибо, — саркастично поблагодарил Дилан.  
  
— Хекс был прав насчет тебя, — словно не услышав, сказал Пози.  
  
— Хекс?  
  
— Хеклин. Но все зовут его Хекс, — Пози поболтал ногами. — У него много кличек. Его все просто обожают!  
  
Дилан закусил губу. Он точно не разделял всеобщего обожания мистера Тайлера Хеклина, хотя верил Пози на слово. После первой встречи в Бирмингеме и Дэниел, и Колтон были очарованы Хеклином. Дилан же сразу почувствовал расположение к нетерпеливому, шебутному и излишне шумному Пози, но вот Хеклина он невзлюбил. Сложно было сказать, что именно ему не нравилось. Пожалуй, Дилана раздражала чрезмерная уверенность в себе Хеклина. В своей силе, в своих возможностях, в своем обаянии. Хеклин принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые были Дилану иррационально неприятны. Подобные Хеклину молодчики словно завладевали окружающим их пространством, ставили на все вокруг свою метку и давили на собеседников, навязывая им свое мнение, убеждения, идеи. Дилан воспринимал в штыки любую попытку контроля, ему не нравилось поддакивать чужим словам, и он не любил такого напора.  
  
Когда Дилан высказал свои соображения друзьям, они его не поняли. Дэниел счел уверенность Хеклина признаком отличной деловой хватки, Колтон его поддержал, и Дилан вынужденно заткнулся. Ему было обидно, что мнения в их маленькой компании в очередной раз разошлись. И это вызвало новую волну неприязни к лощеному улыбчивому американцу, которым и был Тайлер Хеклин.  
  
— …это его стихия. На редкость удачливый парень!  
  
Дилан вздрогнул и сообразил, что Пози до сих пор болтает.  
  
— Кто? — спохватился он, понимая, что ведет себя невоспитанно.  
  
— Хекс, — удивился Пози. — Я говорю — он любимец Фортуны. Хекс много работает, но он чрезвычайно, фантастически удачлив! Никогда не встречал человека, который бы так умел добиваться своего.  
  
— Значит, мне повезло заполучить его в бизнес-партнеры, — пробормотал Дилан.  
  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Пози. — Хексу тоже нравится эта сделка. Он говорил, что ты идеальная кандидатура. И убедил меня присоединиться и вложить капитал. Хекс знал, что у тебя нет выбора и ты обязательно согласишься, а значит, все пойдет по плану и дело выгорит! Мне, признаться, очень бы не помешала хорошая прибыль. У меня за океаном осталась невеста. Она согласна выйти за меня уже сейчас, но я хочу иметь за душой нечто большее, чем деньги отца.  
  
— Разумное желание, — одобрил Дилан, скрипнув от злости зубами.  
  
И Пози, и его дружок были правы — у Дилана действительно не было выбора. Но услышать это оказалось неприятно и унизительно. Будто бы его купили с потрохами — с титулом, землями и долгами, растущими от месяца к месяцу.  
  
— Моя Шона красавица, — разливался дальше Пози, не заметив недовольства на лице Дилана. — Восхитительная девушка! Настоящее совершенство. Вся, от пяточек до макушки! И она художница.  
  
— Жаль, что я не могу быть ей представлен, — машинально вставил реплику Дилан, все еще злясь на судьбу, поставившую его в зависимость от чужих капиталов и интересов.  
  
На Пози он не сердился. Пози был добряком, шутником и балагуром, безобидным парнем, любящим повеселиться и подурачиться. Дилана всегда тянуло к таким, в их компании он и сам позволял себе расслабиться и отдохнуть от насущных забот. Его неприязнь была направлена исключительно на Хеклина с его широкой улыбкой и холодным, оценивающим взглядом. Пребывание на войне научило Дилана распознавать людей, которых следовало опасаться. И Хеклин определенно был опасным.  
  
В дверь постучали. Дилан, уверенный, что это вернувшийся с чистыми брюками Колтон, поспешил открыть и застыл на пороге, подозревая, что начал галлюцинировать.  
  
— Прощу прошения за беспокойство. Скажите, а мой спут… Пози, что происходит?!  
  
Дилан оторопел, когда Хеклин бесцеремонно отодвинул его в сторону и вошел в комнату.  
  
— Что это значит? Почему, черт возьми, ты без штанов?  
  
— Это старинный английский обычай, — заявил Дилан, не дав Пози и рта раскрыть. — Хозяина в его спальне можно навещать только без брюк. Вам бы тоже не помешало раздеться.  
  
— Я украл пирожное, — весело признался Пози. — И уронил его на себя. Слуга Дилана замывает пятно.  
  
Хеклин приподнял брови и повернулся к Дилану:  
  
— Мои извинения.  
  
Дилан пожал плечами и отошел к окну, подавив порыв завернуться в шторы и спрятаться на широком подоконнике. Болтать о пустяках ему не хотелось. В комнате стало неуютно из-за чужого присутствия. Дилан бы с удовольствием выставил обоих американцев за дверь, но этикет не одобрял такие вещи, и приходилось придерживаться выработанного веками свода правил.  
  
— Мне действительно очень жаль, что мы доставили вам подобные неудобства, — продолжил Хеклин, и Дилан невольно восхитился его манерой говорить.  
  
Английский у Хеклина был почти академически правильным и очень красивым. Голос ему тоже поставили отлично — приятные модуляции, верные интонации, безукоризненное произношение. И, в отличие от Пози, Хеклин умудрялся понимать акцент местного населения, который создавал проблемы даже англичанам из соседних графств. Злые языки поговаривали, что в Уэст-Мидландс у людей такая же каша во рту, как у шотландцев.  
  
— Никаких неудобств, — отозвался Дилан, вспомнив, что надо отреагировать. — Я всегда рад помочь.  
  
В дверь снова постучали и практически сразу вошли. В критических ситуациях Колтон вольно обходился с правилами поведения.  
  
— Мистер Хеклин, — дружелюбно поздоровался он и повернулся к Пози: — Я подобрал вам брюки, позаимствовав их у мистера О’Брайана, попробуйте пока поносить их. А ваши будут готовы примерно через полчаса.  
  
— Ничего себе! Ах ты пройдоха! — одобрительно присвистнул Пози, быстро влезая в брюки. — Немного тесноваты, но в целом замечательно.  
  
— Тебе бы следовало уделять большее внимание спорту, — добродушно заметил Хеклин.  
  
— Ты уделяешь ему очень много внимания, но я сомневаюсь, что ты бы поместился в эти штаны, — отмахнулся Пози, воюя с застежкой.  
  
— В этом вина комплекции мистера Хеклина и особенностей его фигуры, — вмешался Колтон. — Он гармонично сложен, сэр, и принадлежит к атлетическому типу, тогда как мистер О’Брайан…  
  
— …уволит тебя однажды за подобные замечания, — пошутил Дилан.  
  
— Если это случится, я вас найму, — белозубо улыбнулся Хеклин. — Я бы и так попробовал вас сманить, но достаточно того, что Пози крадет здесь еду.  
  
— В следующий раз вызову полисмена, — пообещал Дилан, заработав смешок Пози, довольно ощупывающего снова закрытый плотной тканью зад.  
  
— Я бы вам отказал, — развел руками Колтон.  
  
— Понимаю, — Хеклин кивнул. — Но вы не откажете мне в совете? Я хочу нанять кого-нибудь для себя, мне бы не помешал толковый камердинер. Вряд ли мне удастся заполучить кого-то с вашими навыками, но, наверное, все же найдется способный парень?  
  
— Я польщен вашими словами, сэр. И у меня есть кое-кто на примете, — Колтон сцепил пальцы в замок. — Парня зовут Райан Келли, он раньше работал у покойного мистера Карвера. Сейчас он продолжает служить в доме Карверов, шофером, но я уверен, что он с радостью перейдет к вам.  
  
— Камердинер Макса? — уточнил Дилан. — Думаешь, это хорошая идея?  
  
— Уверен, что мистер Чарльз его отпустит. Выбор за Келли, — Колтон пожал плечами.  
  
— Вы знакомы с… — Хеклин нахмурился, припоминая фамилию.  
  
— Да. Чарли Карвер будет сегодня за ужином. Скорее всего, его привезет как раз Келли. Я поспособствую в вашем деле, — пообещал Дилан.  
  
Ему не хотелось оказывать Хеклину никаких услуг, но если Пози продолжит влипать в пирожные, то без хорошего слуги им не обойтись. Дилан примерно представлял, какая шваль досталась Хеклину вместе с купленным им домом — очередным родовым гнездом, пошедшим с молотка из-за царящего в стране кризиса.  
  
— Премного вам благодарен, — Дилана снова заворожил голос Хеклина, но он быстро скинул с себя наваждение.  
  
В отличие от Колтона, явно наслаждавшегося компанией американца. Очередное «предательство» стало для Дилана последней каплей. Он окинул взглядом собравшихся и двинулся к двери.  
  
— Простите, внизу еще много дел, которые требуют моего участия. Колтон, оставляю наших гостей на твое попечение.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Дилан выскочил в коридор, перевел дыхание и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Он ненавидел связанные с подготовкой вопросы, но лучше уж они, чем сомнительная компания его бизнес-партнеров и явно приметившего себе новый «объект» кузена.  
  
Дилан был сыт по горло светскими разговорами и необходимостью играть по правилам.  
  


  
  
— Выпьете со мной? — негромкий голос приласкал слух Дилана, как бархатка — шею модницы.  
  
— Что? — вздрогнул он и, обернувшись, едва не выбил из рук Хеклина бокал с вином. — О, да. Конечно. Спасибо.  
  
— Утомительно быть хозяином на такой вечеринке? — с сочувствием спросил Хеклин, отпив из своего бокала.  
  
— У нас это называют званым ужином, а не вечеринкой, — машинально поправил Дилан. — Да, довольно утомительно. Хотя я уже привык.  
  
— Все очень изысканно, — похвалил Хеклин и оперся на перила балкона рядом с Диланом. — Даже слишком изысканно: Пози признался, что отчаянно боится опростоволоситься.  
  
— Ему простят, — Дилан пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
  
Хеклин встал к нему полубоком, явно желая видеть лицо своего собеседника. А Дилану этого как раз не хотелось.  
  
— Потому что он американец? Нам разрешено вести себя нелепо?  
  
— Он _богатый_ американец, — Дилан пригубил вино. — А большинство моих сегодняшних гостей с некоторых пор внимательны к своим и чужим финансам. Поэтому Пози может не бояться общественного осуждения. В худшем случае его сочтут эксцентричным.  
  
— Ваш камердинер сегодня здорово нас выручил. Скажите, будет ли уместным его отблагодарить? — мягко спросил Хеклин.  
  
Дилан потер щеку ладонью — он кожей ощущал внимательный исследующий взгляд, и это его беспокоило.  
  
— Вы можете дать ему чаевые, но если действительно хотите отблагодарить Колтона, я бы посоветовал сделать ему небольшой подарок. Немного качественного табака или отрез ткани — сейчас непросто достать хорошую материю.  
  
— Я учту, спасибо, — Хеклин посмотрел вниз. — Это мистер Карвер, я не путаю?  
  
— Несомненно, — подтвердил Дилан. — Вы переговорили с ним по поводу Келли?  
  
— Да. Он согласился, едва я закончил свою речь. Мне стоит насторожиться из-за его поспешности?  
  
Дилан собрался с духом и повернулся к Хеклину — дальше игнорировать его было невежливо.  
  
— Дело не в Келли, он прекрасный человек и храбрый парень. Брат-близнец Чарли, Макс… Мы вместе служили. Я отправился на войну с Колтоном, а Макс и Чарли — с Келли. Однажды нам не повезло. Попали под бомбардировку, меня контузило, Чарли получил ранение в живот, Колтону едва не раздробило руку. А Максу в грудь влетела ножка от стула. Он умер у Келли на руках. Чарли, конечно же, привез Келли домой, когда нас демобилизовали, и сохранил за ним место, но…  
  
— Он напоминает ему о погибшем брате, — закончил Хеклин.  
  
— Именно так.  
  
— Могу я задать вам личный вопрос, Дилан? — помолчав, нарушил тишину Хеклин.  
  
Дилан стиснул губы. Нет, никаких личных вопросов он не желал. И терпеть подобную фамильярность — тоже.  
  
— Мистер О’Брайан, если позволите, — как можно спокойнее поправил он. — Не думаю, что мы с вами достаточно близки для таких бесед.  
  
Дилан ожидал, что Хеклин сейчас вспыхнет, смутится, рассердится, но он лишь улыбнулся и прищурился. Словно ответ доставил ему удовольствие.  
  
— Я слышал, что ваш камердинер, мистер Хейнс, на самом деле ваш кузен. В бумагах, которые мы подпишем, как только будут согласованы все вопросы, указано, что в случае вашей недееспособности или кончины обязательства примет семья О’Брайан. Там перечислены ваш отец, мать и сестра, леди Джулия. Но я не видел там имени мистера Хейнса.  
  
— Он не будет моим наследником, можете не беспокоиться. Никто не собирается вас надуть, — Дилан знал, что грубит, но сдерживаться просто не было сил. — Колтон — внебрачный сын младшего брата моего отца. Мой дядя был человеком безрассудным и импульсивным. Он связался с не самой порядочной женщиной, переспал с ней, забыв заключить брак, и уехал в Африку, где и погиб во время второй войны с бурами. Узнав о его гибели, мать Колтона приехала сюда и заявила, что не станет возиться с младенцем. Разумеется, отец принял его и вырастил, но по некоторым причинам мы не могли дать ему не имени, ни соответствующих его крови прав, ни доступа к фамильному состоянию.  
  
— Печальная история, — отозвался Хеклин. — Почему же он не выучился на счетовода или нотариуса? Есть много должностей…  
  
— Колтон любит этот дом, — отрезал Дилан, все больше раздосадованный вынужденной откровенностью с чужаком. — Это было его решением.  
  
— А вы? Тоже любите свой дом? — Хеклин допил вино и поставил бокал на невысокий столик.  
  
— Вы позволите мне быть откровенным? — осведомился Дилан, резко повернувшись к Хеклину всем телом.  
  
— Разумеется, — нахмурился тот в ответ.  
  
— Я слышал, что у вас замечательная репутация. Вы успешный делец и пользуетесь успехом в обществе. Пози сказал, что вас все обожают. Еще он добавил, что вы фантастически удачливы в бизнесе. Я от себя вправе дополнить, что вы воспитаны лучше, чем многие англичане моего круга. Но вы мне не нравитесь, мистер Хеклин. Если это возможно, я бы предпочел контактировать с вами исключительно по вопросам нашего будущего предприятия. Не принимайте это на свой счет и примите мои извинения, — выпалил Дилан, устав мириться с присутствием Хеклина.  
  
Почему-то ему было страшно так, словно над головой снова гудели самолеты, начиненные бомбами, как рождественский гусь яблоками и орехами. Навязчивое внимание Хеклина его пугало, а высказывать вслух свои истинные чувства Дилан отвык еще в школе.  
  
Но и терпеть неприятную ему компанию он больше не мог.  
  
— Что именно вас во мне раздражает? Думаю, я имею право знать, — расслабленно улыбнулся Хеклин.  
  
Дилана улыбка не обманула. Глаза Хеклина потемнели, черты лица неуловимо отвердели, фигура источала скрытую, но вполне отчетливую угрозу.  
  
— Пози сказал, что вы были очень довольны нашей сделкой, потому что знали, что я обязательно соглашусь. Что у меня нет выбора, — честно признался Дилан. Сердце в груди стучало быстро и больно. — Кстати, я благодарен, что вы не стали пользоваться преимуществом и загонять меня в угол, вынуждая принять откровенно невыгодные условия.  
  
— Я рассчитывал на длительное и успешное партнерство, — медленно проговорил Хеклин. — Оно невозможно, если одна из сторон ощущает себя обманутой или униженной. Пози… несколько исказил мои слова.  
  
— О, я уверен, что вы выразились гораздо тактичнее. Но суть он ухватил, верно? — усмехнулся Дилан.  
  
— Да, — не стал увиливать Хеклин. — Пози не такой болван, каким любит прикидываться.  
  
Дилан попытался улыбнуться, но кончики губ поникли сами собой. Он вздрогнул и растер плечи руками — на улице похолодало. Вечер давно вступил в свои права, свет фонарей залил покрытую гравием дорожку, выхватывая из темноты желтые маслянистые пятна. Деревья тихо шумели, запутывая в листве порывы ветра, а звезды усеивали темно-синее небо, как гильзы от патронов — поле боя.  
  
— Вам стоит уйти в дом, вы мерзнете, — заметил Хеклин с удивившей Дилана заботой.  
  
— Это была нервная дрожь, а не озноб, — солгал Дилан, не желая соглашаться с чужой правотой. И добавил, устав от бесконечных экивоков: — Вы меня оставите?  
  
— Конечно, — Хеклин вежливо поклонился, едва согнув корпус, и ушел.  
  
Дилан прерывисто вздохнул и, увидев, что все еще держит бокал, залпом допил вино. Теплее не стало, вино было слишком легким.  
  
Дилана злила собравшаяся в доме толпа, звуки веселья, раздававшиеся снизу — кажется, он различил смех Холланд и Йена, — злила необходимость изображать радушие и гостеприимство. И отдельно его злил Хеклин — своей честностью и прямотой.  
  
Если он считает Дилана таким безнадежным ослом, дурачком-англичанином, посаженным на поводок, к чему все эти обходительные манеры? С первой встречи Хеклин был предупредителен, вежлив и до странного услужлив. Дилан чувствовал себя то ли капризным ребенком, нуждающимся в постоянном присмотре и внимании, то ли легкомысленной девушкой, требующей преданных ухаживаний, то ли…  
Дилан закусил губу, пытаясь ухватить мысль за хвост, и увидел, как стоящий с трубкой на крыльце Чарли проводил заинтересованным взглядом молоденького официанта, вынесшего ему блюдо с пирожными.  
  
В животе закололо, под мышками стало неприятно влажно. Дилан глубоко вдохнул, упорядочивая факты в голове, и так сильно сжал ножку бокала, что та едва не треснула.  
  
Чарли никогда не скрывал, что женский пол его восхищает, но не интересует в романтическом смысле. Быть может… Хеклин разделял его пристрастия? Вдруг все его вежливые речи, мелкие знаки внимания и прочая чепуха — это не попытка стать приятелями, а нечто большее?  
  
Дилана передернуло. Он воспитывался в закрытом пансионате для благородных юношей, он провел полтора года на войне, насмотревшись на солдат, вынужденных коротать время в компании друг друга, но так и не приобрел склонности к таким вещам.  
  
В отличие от Колтона, рано созревшего и не упускавшего возможности развлечься, Дилан не слишком сильно интересовался плотскими отношениями. Весь его опыт заканчивался женщинами, которые коротали часы в клубах для джентльменов и питейных заведениях. Обычно Дилана туда водил Дэниел, его давний приятель. Частенько им составляли компанию близнецы Карвер — вчетвером они посещали заведения низкого пошиба, где играли в кости и покер, делали ставки на бега и, иногда, уединялись с местными красавицами.  
  
Дилан знал, что его друзья любили надолго задержаться в комнатах наверху, сам же он предпочитал ограничиваться актами иного рода. Трахать шлюх ему не хотелось: он параноидально боялся грязных болезней, а еще больше — возможности зачать ублюдка. Колтон ходил живым напоминанием, к чему приводят подобные неосторожности. Поэтому Дилан выбирал девушку с руками почище и за десять минут получал вполне сносное удовольствие. Иногда он соглашался на ласки ртом — если у девушки не было проблем с зубами. Но все это не приносило ему эйфории и экстаза, как описывал свои ощущения Дэниел. Впрочем, такие развлечения были приятными, они приличествовали его статусу и положению, и это полностью удовлетворяло Дилана.  
  
Мысль же вступить в противоестественную связь с мужчиной, вызывала у него дрожь в животе. От пары мелькнувших в мозгу образов у Дилана застучало в висках и пересохло во рту. А между ног все сжалось от липкого отвращения. Но выбросить смутную фантазию из головы не удавалось. Дилан будто ковырялся в гнойной ране, заставляя себя думать о Хеклине, посмевшем проявить к нему постельный интерес. Он представил, как ему на плечо ложится крупная загорелая ладонь — твердая, крепкая, с мелкими черными волосками на фалангах пальцев, — и шумно выдохнул. Сердце опять заколотилось с удвоенной силой, голова разболелась сильнее, в паху заныло. Дилан встряхнулся, сжал и разжал окоченевшие от холода пальцы и выронил бокал. Стекло разбилось, брызгами разлетелось по напольному мрамору, и Дилан выругался.  
  
Он поспешно ушел с балкона, подозвал слугу и попросил убрать осколки. Издали ему махнул Дэниел, явно пытавшийся избавиться от оживленно рассказывающего что-то Пози, но Дилан проигнорировал друга. Он налил себе виски в тяжелый стакан, выпил залпом и прикрыл глаза.  
  
Хеклин показался ему деловым человеком, и Дилан надеялся, что их нескладывающиеся личные взаимоотношения не помешают бизнесу. А вечером он расскажет все Колтону, и кузен обязательно даст ему хороший совет.  
  
Дилан вяло усмехнулся, обвел взглядом комнату и в очередной раз подумал, что Бог сделал бастардом не того О’Брайана. Лучше бы Дилан вел простую жизнь слуги или какого-нибудь конторского клерка, чем сталкивался с проблемами, улаживать которые он не умел.  
  


  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, — Колтон резко качнул головой и взялся за щетку, которой чистил брюки из превосходного камлота, присланного матерью Дилана из Индии. — Ди, ты придумываешь.  
  
— Все сходится! — заспорил Дилан, раздраженный ответом кузена. — Он смотрит на меня. Он за мной таскается, как вошедший в охоту кобель! Он вечно старается сесть ко мне поближе, влезает в мои разговоры с другими людьми, он… Колтон, ты что, ослеп?  
  
— Я не ослеп. А ты снова нафантазировал, — Колтон положил щетку на столик и сел на подлокотник кресла. — Дилан, я умею определять такие вещи. Хеклин не испытывает к тебе никакого тайного влечения. Ты забываешь, что в Америке люди привыкли проще держаться друг с другом.  
  
— Но я чувствую…  
  
— Зачем ты ему? — перебил его Колтон, и Дилан осекся, испытывая странноватый букет эмоций.  
  
Его задело пренебрежение в вопросе кузена, но вместе с тем Дилан признавал справедливость его слов. Действительно. Зачем он Хеклину?  
  
— Ди, послушай, — Колтон, кажется, догадался, что задел его чувства. — Хеклин не из таких. Он принадлежит к иному типу мужчин. Он не будет рисковать репутацией или положением в обществе ради минутного развлечения, он не поддастся страсти, если она будет противоречить его принципам. Он из тех, кто, осторожно погуляв, женится на респектабельной здоровой девушке и делает ей пяток ребятишек. Кругленьких розовощеких наследников своего состояния. Я не знаю, интересуется ли он вообще юношами, но если да — тебе не стоит с ним связываться.  
  
— Почему? — из чистого любопытства спросил Дилан. — Думаешь, Хеклин плохой любовник?  
  
— О, — Колтон невесело рассмеялся. — Я уверен, что он умелый и обходительный в постели. Но ты будешь чувствовать себя вещью. Я видел эту породу. Красивые, успешные, уверенные в себе мужчины, наделенные властью и богатством. Они хорошо воспитаны, для них удовлетворение партнера — вопрос чести. Но это… Есть разница между тем, когда твой любовник печется о твоем удовольствии, потому что желает, чтобы ты его испытал. И тем, когда он добивается этого лишь для того, чтобы потешить свое самолюбие.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что Хеклин из вторых? — в Дилане проснулось упрямство и желание поспорить.  
  
— А что, по-твоему, он похож на романтическую натуру, способную потерять голову из-за любви? — приподнял брови Колтон.  
  
Дилан неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
Нет, Хеклин скорее соответствовал данной Колтоном оценке.  
  
— Вот как, — протянул Дилан. — Признаться, я был уверен, что ты обратишь на него внимание.  
  
— О, я обратил, — легко признался Колтон. — Я был бы не прочь разок оказаться под ним с раздвинутыми ногами. Но игра не стоит свеч. Кроме того… меня больше заинтересовал его друг.  
  
— Пози? — Дилан спрыгнул с подоконника и ударился ступней о пол. — Какая чушь! Он же помолвлен!  
  
— Да, с восхитительной мисс Шоной. Он показывал мне ее акварели. Кстати, они недурны, — кивнул Колтон. — Но мисс Шона за океаном.  
  
— Вот уж кто точно не заинтересован в мужской любви, так…  
  
— Я уверен, что у него есть такой опыт, — спокойно сказал Колтон.  
  
Дилан недоверчиво моргнул:  
  
— Не может быть.  
  
— Может, — уверенно ответил кузен. — И я знаю, что у меня есть все шансы. А что касается «влечения Хеклина» — тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Подозреваю, что Хеклин видит в тебе второго Пози. Он привык опекать Тайлера, видимо, решил и тебя взять под свое крыло. Ты так злишься, Ди, потому что чувствуешь его покровительственное отношение. И оно тебя бесит.  
  
— А не должно?  
  
Колтон слез с подлокотника и снова взялся за щетку.  
  
— Нет. Тебе стоит прекратить выдумывать ерунду и быть благодарным за шанс, который нам представился. Иисусе, Дилан, заключи с ним сделку, убедись, что наши земли не пойдут с молотка, и немного смири свою гордость! Он хороший человек, честный и порядочный. И все, чего он желает — воспользоваться ситуацией и заработать денег. Не делай врага из того, кто тебе помогает.  
  
— Угу, — кивнул Дилан, выведенный из себя полученной отповедью. — Ну, спасибо за совет.  
  
— Ты сам меня спросил, — огрызнулся Колтон. — Я могу впредь держать язык за зубами, _сэр_.  
  
— Прекрати, — вспыхнул Дилан. — Кол, не надо.  
  
— Тогда не злись на меня за то, что я сказал тебе правду, — Колтон закончил чистку. — Они завтра снова приедут, верно?  
  
— Да. Хеклин говорил, что ему нужно обсудить со мной вопросы найма. Мы же вынуждены считаться с профсоюзами, у БКТ все под надзором.  
  
— Обсуждай, — Колтон вздохнул, подошел к Дилану и крепко обнял. — Ты справишься, Ди. Не психуй.  
  
— Тебе легко говорить, — проворчал Дилан, похлопав кузена по спине. — Ладно, все. Я собрался. Пойду позвоню Дэниелу, напомню, чтобы он тоже завтра приехал.  
  
— И про должок ему заодно напомни, — Колтон отстранился от Дилана и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я хочу знать, что это за должок?  
  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Колтон. — Просто напомни.  
  
— Договорились, — Дилан закатил глаза и с поднявшимся настроением сбежал вниз, где был установлен телефонный аппарат.  
Колтону удалось усмирить бурю, царившую внутри Дилана. Что же, если оба его друга уверены, что опасения Дилана беспочвенны, иметь дело с Хеклином станет гораздо проще.  
  


  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Дилан, едва взглянув на досье. — Этот человек нам не подходит.  
  
Хеклин спокойно откинулся назад, устроив затылок на подголовнике кресла, и терпеливо взглянул на Дилана.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Он ирландец, — Дилан пожалел, что Шарман, забрав Пози, уехал в контору, в Бирмингем. Дэниел бы сейчас пригодился здесь. Дилан никогда не умел добиваться успеха в спорах.  
  
— Я знаю, что он ирландец, — предсказуемо ответил Хеклин. — А еще я знаю, что он прекрасный инженер. Его нашел мой управляющий, и…  
  
— Ваш управляющий — _канадец_. Он знает о положении дел в Англии еще меньше вашего, — не сдержался Дилан. — Никаких ирландцев на нашем заводе.  
  
Хеклин протянул руку, взял бокал с виски и покрутил его в пальцах. Он сделал маленький глоток и понимающе улыбнулся:  
  
— Ваша неприязнь к ирландцам настолько сильна?  
  
— Боже милосердный, — вспыхнул Дилан. — Мне плевать на ирландцев. Во мне самом есть ирландская кровь! У меня нет предубеждений на этот счет! Но вы не понимаете, что такое ирландец на заводе. Тем более, _наделенный властью_ ирландец. Хеклин, если вы наймете его главным инженером, кто даст гарантии, что однажды ночью к этому «пэдди» не заглянет святой отец, радеющий за угнетенный ирландский народ, и не попросит своего дорогого «сына» спрятать на заводе пару-тройку ящиков с винтовками? А знаете, что он скажет, ваш дорогой ирландец? Он согласится. Потому что в каждом из них живет дух бунтарства, ирландцы рождаются революционерами. И что же будет потом? Полиция найдет эти ящики на нашем заводе, и в лучшем случае мы отделаемся солидными штрафами. А в худшем нас арестуют за преступления перед короной!  
  


  
  
— Вы драматизируете, — резко вставил Хеклин, когда Дилан выдохся. — Он серьезный человек. Мистер Борн уверен, что никаких проблем не будет.  
  
— Вы строите завод на моей земле, — рявкнул Дилан. — И будете прикрываться моим именем, а не некого мистера Борна. А моя фамилия _О’_ Брайан! Я не собираюсь идти в тюрьму из-за вашего упрямства!  
  
Хеклин задумчиво сощурился, поставил виски на столик и встал. Дилану стало не по себе. Хеклин был практически того же роста, что и он сам, но фигура у него была крепче и шире. Не за счет жира и широкой кости: Хеклин бы мог составить конкуренцию древним олимпийцам и посрамить их великолепно развитыми мышцами. От него постоянно исходили флюиды скрытой силы, как от охраняющего свою территорию пса. И это не было хвастовство и фиглярство выставочного породистого животного, это была уверенная демонстрации мощи знающего себе цену хищника. Прирученного, одомашненного, выдрессированного согласно общественным устоям, но — хищника. И нельзя было забывать, что даже самые милые песики ведут свою родословную от волков. Дилан сглотнул. Он мысленно переложил придуманную метафору на них двоих и усмехнулся. Породу Дилана шлифовали веками, обучая тонким искусствам и правилам поддержания экстерьера, а Хеклин… Хеклины наверняка еще недавно рвали собратьев за кусок и купались в крови того, кто неблагоразумно попался им на пути.  
  
— В бумагах, которые мы с вами подписали, — начал Хеклин, подойдя к Дилану, — указано, что я имею решающее право голоса в вопросах, посвященных найму рабочей силы. Могу найти вам нужный пункт.  
  
— Я отлично помню, что именно подписал, — сдался Дилан. — Конечно. Решение за вами. Нанимайте ирландца. А через два года мои земли отойдут к очередному мистеру Деньги, прикатившему из Филадельфии. Впрочем, я буду сидеть в тюрьме как мятежник, и эти заботы лягут на плечи моего отца. Не о чем волноваться.  
  
Хеклин вздохнул, по лицу пробежала тень, и Дилан почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение. Впервые за последние полтора часа его собеседник стал похож на человека и позволил проглянуть усталости и раздражению сквозь вежливую светскую маску.  
  
— Почему вы всегда настроены на худшее? — спросил Хеклин. — О’Брайан, вы не пробовали смотреть на вещи с большим оптимизмом?  
  
— Потому что «худшее» случается, — Дилан взмахнул рукой. — И я предпочту перестраховаться, нежели сесть в лужу.  
  
— В бизнесе всегда приходится рисковать, — напомнил Хеклин. — Надо лишь правильно рассчитать этот риск и…  
  
— Вот именно, — поддержал его Дилан. — Так что же, во всей чертовой Англии не найдется инженера способнее, чем этот ирландец? Или вы, Хеклин, решили упростить себе задачку, схватившись за первого попавшегося человека? Кажется, ваш управляющий тот еще лентяй.  
  
— Я обязательно познакомлю вас с Джей-Аром, и вы сможете составить о нем собственное впечатление, — сухо ответил Хеклин. — О’Брайан, я выслушал ваши аргументы. Я все же встречусь с этим человеком, — загорелый палец постучал по лежащему на столе досье, — и уясню, как быть.  
  
— Есть ли еще какой-нибудь способ повлиять на ваше решение? — безнадежно поинтересовался Дилан.  
  
— Пожалуй, — подумав, отозвался Хеклин. — Удовлетворите мое любопытство.  
  
— Что? — поразился Дилан, настороженный переменой темы.  
  
— Вас тошнит от того, чем мы сейчас занимаемся, — проницательно подметил Хеклин. — Вы ненавидите все это, я вижу.  
  
— Намекаете, что со мной тяжело вести дела? — напрягся Дилан. — Я недостаточно осведомлен о сути вещей? Мои суждения ошибочны и наивны?  
  
— Нет, я… Мне просто любопытно. Если бы вам не приходилось спасать семейное состояние, чем бы вы предпочли заниматься?  
  
Дилан приоткрыл рот и поспешно сжал губы, отругав себя за детскую привычку. Вопрос Хеклина застал его врасплох. Он бы с удовольствием проигнорировал его, но почему-то не смог отшутиться и замять.  
  
— Наверное… я бы что-нибудь писал, — помедлив, признался он.  
  
— Романы? Дневники? Путевые заметки? — Хеклин выглядел искренне заинтересованным, и это вернуло Дилану немного уверенности.  
  
— Э-э-э, нет, скорее рассказы или… пьесы. Да, думаю, это были бы пьесы.  
  
— Для театра?  
  
— Пожалуй, — кивнул Дилан, ощущая, как кровь приливает к щекам. Он раньше никому не говорил о своих смутных фантазиях. Только Джулии, но сестра пропустила его слова мимо ушей. — Да, почему бы и нет. Я очень люблю театр.  
  
— Хотели бы играть сами?  
  
Дилан вздрогнул. Он вскинул взгляд, ожидая увидеть усмешку на лице Хеклина, но ничего подобного там не было. Хеклин смотрел благожелательно, с непонятным одобрением, от которого у Дилана сосало под ложечкой.  
  
— Вы шутите? — выдавил Дилан.  
  
— Нет, — Хеклин уселся на край стола и вытянул ноги в светлых брюках. Начищенные носки ботинок поймали лучик послеполуденного солнца. — Я тоже люблю театр. Мне кажется, это удивительно: актеры ежедневно проживают самые разные жизни. Уверен, что весьма волнующе перевоплощаться из старца в мальчишку, из мужчины в женщину, из толстосума в нищего. В детстве мы дома часто ставили костюмированные представления. Я очень любил в них участвовать.  
  
— Я тоже, — с горячностью поддержал его Дилан, застигнутый врасплох внезапным совпадением своих мыслей и мечтаний с чужими. — Но из меня никогда бы не получилось актера. Я тушуюсь, оказавшись в центре внимания. Если бы я вышел на сцену, я бы тут же забыл, что говорить и что делать. Скорее всего, я бы облился потом и убежал.  
  
Хеклин расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и Дилан, не выдержав, присоединился к нему. Внутри него зрела иррациональная благодарность за то, что Хеклин не стал иронизировать, насмехаться над его словами. Не назвал Дилана глупым и никчемным, не счел мальчишкой, желающим жить в воображаемых мирах.  
  
— Я думаю, ты излишне строг к себе, — мягко сказал Хеклин. — У тебя бы вышло актерство. Ты постоянно меняешься, Дилан. Ты то отстраненный, то глубоко увлеченный, то замкнутый, то по-детски открытый, я никогда не знаю, в каком настроении ты пребываешь. Твое тело и лицо тоже подошли бы для этой профессии. Ты стройный и подвижный, а твои черты иногда становятся по-девичьи нежными.  
  
Дилана словно окатили ледяной водой. Он в ужасе уставился на Хеклина и увидел то, что успел подзабыть: под внешней ленцой и расслабленностью в нем прятался кто-то отчаянно пугающий.  
  
Хеклин слитным движением отлепился от стола и сделал шаг к Дилану, встав к нему лицом к лицу. Он поднял руку, положил ее на плечо и провел пальцами по наутюженной ткани рубашки. У Дилана по спине побежали мурашки, мышцы сковало от напряжения. Он попался — глупо и неосторожно — и не понимал, как выпутаться без потерь.  
  
— Составишь мне как-нибудь компанию? — белозубо улыбнулся Хеклин. — В Бирмингеме найдется приличный театр?  
  
— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Дилан, заторможено продумывая маневр. — Я… я свяжусь… у меня есть друзья в городе… они забронируют нам…  
  
Теплая ладонь легла ему на затылок, погладила по волосам и успокоилась, надежно и прочно зафиксировав голову Дилана. Он прерывисто вздохнул, в панике дернулся и зажмурился, когда к нему стало приближаться лицо Хеклина. Чужое дыхание пощекотало чувствительную кожу у уголка рта, Дилан зачем-то разомкнул губы и чуть не упал, когда его вдруг отпустили.  
  
— Поверить не могу! — выругался Хеклин с искренним, ни капли не наигранным возмущением. — Я проспорил Пози десять фунтов. Шарман сказал правду.  
  
— Что? — Дилана знобило, и он не понимал, что происходит. — Какие десять фунтов?  
  
— Шарман заявил, что ты якобы решил, что я… Что я имею к тебе интерес. Я счел его слова шуткой, я был уверен, что это ваш пресловутый английский юмор. Меня удивило, что он начал выдумывать остроты на столь деликатную тему, но все знают, как волнует англичан тема секса, поэтому я… И все равно я не поверил. Оказывается — зря!  
  
Воротник рубашки стал давить на шею. Дилан засунул палец, оттянул воротник в сторону и почувствовал, как горят щеки.  
  
— Дэниел сказал тебе…  
  
— Да, Дэниел сказал, что ты принимаешь мое расположение за постельный интерес, — Хеклин явно не боялся называть вещи своими именами. — Он предупредил, что мне следует вести себя сдержаннее, но я… О’Брайан, в Нью-Йорке у меня осталась невеста! Мы с Бриттани помолвлены уже шесть лет. Как только я закончу здесь свои дела, мы заключим брак. Она прекрасная девушка, и я буду счастлив на ней жениться.  
  
— Примите мои извинения, — заморожено пробормотал Дилан. — Мне очень жаль, что я вас неправильно понял.  
  
— Это моя вина, — Хеклин растер щеки руками, проведя ладонями по аккуратной щетине. — Я помню наш разговор в тот вечер, когда вы высказали свои соображения по поводу моей компании. И мне тоже жаль, О’Брайан, но наши чувства не взаимны. Вы мне нравитесь. Не в романтическом, боже упаси, смысле. Но вы кажетесь мне неординарным и привлекательным. В вас есть изюминка, которая приманивает меня снова и снова. Я уважаю вас больше, чем вы думаете. Я даже немного завидую, что вам довелось повоевать. Понимаю, для вас воспоминания о жизни во Франции неприятны, да и я жалею не о том, что не смог погеройствовать. Но я всегда считал, что подобный опыт делает мужчину мужчиной, и я бы хотел его получить. Вы мне чертовски интересны, Дилан. И простите, если я был навязчив и внушил вам ложные опасения.  
  
— Я несколько ошеломлен вашими словами, — Дилан давно не встречал проявления столь искренней приязни. Она и льстила, и пугала. А сам предмет обсуждения продолжал смущать его до горящих ушей и щек. — Вышло чудовищное, страшное недоразумение. С вашей стороны благородно взять вину на себя, но, полагаю, сыграла роль моя неопытность в подобных вопросах. Простите. Хеклин, я буду рад, если мы с вами все это забудем, и я смогу переключиться на мою новую цель. Полагаю, мне следует застрелить Дэниэла или, например, затравить его моими гончими.  
  
— Я поклялся ему сохранить это в тайне от вас, — покаялся Хеклин.  
  
— Значит, я попрошу Колтона подсыпать Дэниелу в белье чесоточный порошок, — вздохнул Дилан. — Он разболтал мой секрет, я обеспечу его сыпью. Все как в школе.  
  
Хеклин коротко рассмеялся и протянул Дилану руку:  
  
— Мир?  
  
— Конечно, — Дилан пожал его руку и ощутил небывалое освобождение.  
  
Правда, вместе с ним он испытывал неясное томление, вызванное отложившимися в памяти секундами, когда он на полном серьезе ждал поцелуя. Но с этими эмоциями Дилан планировал разобраться позже.  
  
— Вот вам бы точно следовало играть в театре, — припомнил Дилан, с чего все началось.  
  
— Нет, мне, как видите, не хватило духу довести игру до конца, — Хеклин развел руками. — Кстати, я не лгал, когда говорил, что люблю пьесы. И я бы с удовольствием сходил на что-нибудь в Бирмингеме.  
  
— Я найду нам билеты, — пообещал Дилан. — Закажу на вас и Пози. Дэниел обойдется без развлечений.  
  
— Хорошо, — Хеклин выпрямился и, не стесняясь, потянулся.  
  
Стоявшего чересчур близко Дилана обдало запахом — одеколона и мужчины, проведшего пять часов в одной и той же рубашке. Это окончательно сбило остатки делового настроя. Дилан посмотрел на часы на каминной полке и решительно дернул за колокольчик.  
  
— Давайте перекусим? — обратился он к наблюдавшему за ним Хеклину. — И я все же умоляю вас — не нанимайте ирландцев. Это разрушит все, что мы пытаемся создать.  
  
— Я отказался от этой идеи, едва вы заявили, что против, — признался Хеклин.  
  
— Тогда зачем спорили? — недоверчиво спросил Дилан.  
  
— Не люблю уступать, — усмехнулся Хеклин. — И люблю оставлять последнее слово за собой.  
  
— Что же, вы зря сейчас проболтались, — хмыкнул в ответ Дилан. — Я был полностью убежден, что вы наймете его мне назло.  
  
— Я не скучающая леди, решившая открыть кафе, чтобы привлечь внимание мужа, — Хеклин снова превратился в делового человека. — Я не стану убивать собственный бизнес из желания поддразнить вас, О’Брайан.  
  
— Хм, я этому рад, — Дилан помедлил и добавил: — Спасибо. Я действительно ценю ваше внимание к моим возражениям.  
  
— Мы же партнеры, — Хеклин вежливо поклонился, развернулся и пошел к двери. — Я немного освежусь перед ланчем. Встретимся внизу, О’Брайан.  
  
Дилан улыбнулся ему вслед, дождался служанку, отдал ей необходимые распоряжения и с облегчением сбежал в свою комнату. Ему тоже бы не мешало освежиться и вообще сменить обстановку: кабинет весь пропах одеколоном Хеклина, и Дилану это доставляло плохо формулируемые неудобства. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *БКТ, Британский конгресс тред-юнионов. Самая массовая профсоюзная организация, была основана в 1868 г. и существует до наших дней. В нее входили высокооплачиваемые квалифицированные рабочие. БКТ мирным путем добивался от предпринимателей повышения оплаты труда и сокращения рабочего времени, а от парламента — принятия законов в пользу рабочих.


	2. Chapter 2

— А где оружейная? — Пози плюхнулся на кушетку рядом с Диланом и почесал затылок. — Я совсем у тебя заблудился, приятель!  
  
— Что ты забыл в оружейной? — Дилан, дурачась, пихнул колено Пози своим.  
  
— Эй! — Пози шлепнул его плечу и сорвал с шеи Дилана старательно повязанный Колтоном шелковый платок. — У меня там встреча.  
  
— С парочкой револьверов?  
  
— Нет! — Пози намотал платок на руку и помахал им, как флагом. — Кое с кем. Неважно.  
  
— Вот оно что, — понимающе протянул Дилан, опираясь локтем на резную спинку — кушетка была красивой, но отвратительно неудобной. — А как же мисс Шона?  
  
— Болван, — беззлобно обругал его Пози. — Хорошо, я тебе скажу, но только молчок, договорились? Твой… В общем, я уломал Колтона рассказать про Францию. Я так надеялся, что Америка примет полноценное участие в войне! Но нет, старина Вильсон такой пацифист, мы все пропустили! А мне интересно. Что там было, как там было! Ты молчишь, Дэнни тоже не любитель потрепаться. Я в прошлый раз Карвера напоил, он сначала разрыдался, а потом мне туфли заблевал, никакого толку. И тут Колтон согласился. Я ужасен, да? Ты считаешь, я отвратительный человек? Там люди умирали, а я…  
  
— Все в порядке, — отмахнулся Дилан и отобрал у Пози свой платок. — Я бы тоже сходил с ума от любопытства, если бы сам не воевал.  
  
— Я знал, что ты меня поймешь! — воодушевленно сказал Пози. — А Хекс запретил мне расспрашивать людей, особенно тебя. Я понимаю, он прав. Хекс всегда прав. И все же…  
  
— Оружейная на втором этаже. Поднимешься по главной лестнице, свернешь налево. Иди по коридору, пока не увидишь дубовую дверь, на которой вырезан охотничий рог.  
  
— Спасибо! — Пози резво вскочил на ноги. — Я пошел. Спасибо, Ди!  
  
Дилан махнул ему рукой и криво улыбнулся.  
  
Колтон никогда не упускал своего. Сейчас он запудрит Пози мозги рассказами о тяготах военной жизни, надавит на жалость, а там, того и гляди, уложит этого дурака на мягкий диванчик и возьмет свое.  
  
Вероятно — к взаимному удовольствию. Дилан раздраженно повел плечами и стал рассматривать своих гостей. Их было не так много: соседи, которых Дилан приглашал, повинуясь правилам хорошего тона, и несколько друзей, собравшихся сейчас за одним столом для партии в покер.  
  
Дилан до боли намотал на пальцы платок и уставился на веселящуюся компанию. Холланд запрокинула голову, демонстрируя всем изящное изумрудное колье на холеной белой шее, и громко расхохоталась. Йен, понуро покачав головой, развел руки в стороны — кажется, он только что крупно проигрался. Чарли, давно вышедший из игры, попивал виски и дымил толстой сигарой, как какой-нибудь лихой парень из Бирмингема. Дэниел, непонятно улыбаясь, теребил прядь волос, то и дело наматывая ее на палец, и только Хеклин сидел расслабленный и довольный. Улыбаясь, он сгреб к себе фишки и сделал знак официанту. Тот принес к их столику поднос с шампанским, и Хеклин снял два бокала. Один он забрал себе, а второй протянул Холланд. Та поблагодарила царственным кивком, пригубила напиток и что-то сказала. Хеклин внимательно выслушал, ненавязчиво скользнул взглядом по весьма откровенному декольте и повернулся к обратившемуся к нему Йену.  
  
Дилан стиснул губы.  
  
Что же, он расплачивался за свою глупость, только и всего. Было ошибкой полагать, что вся эта история легко сойдет ему с рук. После объяснения с Хеклином Дилан поверил, что сумеет наладить их незадавшиеся с самого начала отношения. Но в итоге ему оказалось нечего налаживать. Они съездили в город, как и планировали, побеседовали с парочкой особенно голосистых профсоюзных лидеров, заручились их поддержкой и заехали в театр. Дилан не запомнил, что они смотрели. Пьеса была дрянной, очередной французской однодневкой про мужчину, запутавшегося в женах и любовницах. Пошлая, примитивная история — ее спасли только удачные комментарии Пози, от которых Дилан едва не покатывался со смеху весь второй акт.   
  
Они закончили вечер в ресторане, вкусно отужинав, и уже тогда Дилан заметил перемены. Хеклин, видимо, впечатленный фантазиями Дилана на свой счет, полностью сменил линию поведения. Он почти не обращался к нему напрямую, не комментировал его слова, даже не смотрел в его сторону. Дилан, сначала расслабившийся, все более и более скованно болтал с Пози, пока не умолк окончательно. Эта выросшая в одночасье стена сбивала его с толку, смущала и беспокоила. Дилан чувствовал себя последним идиотом и все, чего ему хотелось, это немедленно уехать домой.  
  
Что он и сделал, вернувшись в поместье вечерним поездом.  
  
Спустя пару дней Хеклин и Пози тоже оставили Бирмингем, но на этот раз они поселились не у Дилана, хотя он был готов оказать им радушный прием, а у Шармана. Дэниел подтвердил опасения Дилана: это было идеей Хеклина. С тех пор Дилан всего дважды видел Хеклина, хотя Пози, напротив, навещал его каждый день. Пози утверждал, что «Хекс работает», а Дэниел рассказывал, что к нему зачастили Йен и Холланд, и намекал, что американцам нравится устраиваемое ими веселье.  
  
Дилан и сам видел, с каким восторгом Йен обихаживал Хеклина. Тот явно отвечал ему взаимностью — и ему, и Холланд, всегда обожавшей мужское внимание. Дилан не был этому удивлен. Оставшись вдовой после смерти Макса, Холланд нашла утешение в их маленьком сыне, но вскоре была лишена и его: леди Карвер забрала внука на воспитание, и Холланд ничего не оставалось, как смириться с ее волей. Но ей никто не мог запретить бунтовать, так что красавица Холланд практически в открытую закрутила роман с мистером Йеном Боэном, человеком, не обладавшим ни громким титулом, ни большими деньгами, но настолько очаровательным, что его обожали решительно все. Йен был старше ее, но он умел и любил развлекаться, топил Холланд в своем безграничном восхищении ее умом и красотой, и вскоре злые языки сменили гнев на милость. Из скандальной пары они превратились в украшение любого вечера и, кажется, начали испытывать друг к другу искреннюю приязнь и даже настоящую романтическую увлеченность. Дилан понимал, почему их обоих так заинтересовали приехавшие американцы. Пози был «душкой», а Хеклин мог многое рассказать о жизни в Нью-Йорке, куда Холланд давно страстно мечтала съездить. Йена же он наверняка подкупил своей любовью к разного рода состязаниям: мистер Боэн был чертовски азартен.  
  
— Шампанского, сэр? — официант возник перед Диланом совершенно беззвучно.  
  
— Нет, — бросил Дилан и спохватился: — Благодарю вас, я ничего не хочу.  
  
Хеклин потянулся за столом, с явным, почти плебейским удовольствием разминая затекшие мышцы. Дилан сощурился. Ткань рубашки натянулась и снова свободно легла на крепкое тело. Холланд окинула Хеклина одобрительным взглядом, ярко-красные губы шевельнулись, и Дилан поймал себя на странной фантазии. Он вдруг представил, как берет в руки плеть — одну из тех, с обманчиво мягкими на вид полосками кожи, которыми их пороли в школе — и со всей силы опускает ее Хеклину на плечи. Первый удар бы просто примял рубашку и оставил на смуглой коже едва различимые синяки, но если бить умело и тщательно, то…  
  
Кажется, он чересчур пристально уставился на Хеклина, захваченный своими мыслями. Тот поймал его взгляд и поднял бокал, приветствуя Дилана. Дэниел что-то сказал, за столиком все дружно рассмеялись, и Дилан сильнее сжал платок, который так и крутил в пальцах. К его удивлению, Хеклин встал, учтиво поклонился своей компании и направился прямиком к Дилану. Заметив его впервые за две последние недели.  
  
— Вам не стоило прерывать ради меня игру, — сказал Дилан, едва Хеклин подошел.  
  
— Я решил сделать перерыв, — Хеклин уселся на то же место, которое раньше занимал Пози.  
  
Дилан подавил порыв отодвинуться.   
  
— Не боитесь спугнуть удачу? Вы, кажется, выигрывали.  
  
— Да! Я только что выиграл у Йена его «серебряного призрака», — похвалился Хеклин, отдав пустой бокал из-под шампанского официанту.  
  
— Его роллс-ройс? — поразился Дилан. — Йен никогда не делает крупные ставки!  
  
— Полагаю, его спровоцировало присутствие Холл… миссис Карвер. В любом случае, я уже вернул ему машину, заручившись разрешением одалживать ее, когда мне вздумается.  
  
— Рад за вас, — пробормотал Дилан, не желая поддерживать беседу.  
  
Внезапное равнодушие Хеклина задевало, но его присутствие и внимание раздражало Дилана еще больше.  
  
— Скажите, О’Брайан, а миссис Карвер действительно получила свое имя из-за того, что ее зачали в Голландии? — Хеклин понизил голос и чуть-чуть наклонился к Дилану.  
  
— О, — Дилан вежливо улыбнулся. — Поздравляю, Хеклин, вы попали в круг ее доверенных лиц. Холланд рассказывает эту историю только своим друзьям.  
  
— Не у всех от меня скулы сводит, — отшутился Хеклин. — Обычно я нравлюсь людям.  
  
— Вы могли не уточнять свою мысль, я понял, что вы намекаете на меня, — ядовито отозвался Дилан. — Может быть, вам следует вернуться к более приятной компании?  
  
— Ваша кислая физиономия действует на меня освежающе, — интонации у Хеклина были обворожительными — в отличие от его слов. — Если бы я не видел вас хохочущим над шутками Пози, я бы подумал, что вы вообще не умеете веселиться.  
  
— Довольно поверхностное суждение, но, как говорят, это вообще свойственно вашим соотечественникам, — отбрил Дилан, ощутив, что Хеклину действительно удалось его задеть. — Не любите копаться в людях, предпочитаете сразу навешивать ярлыки.  
  
— Иногда, копнув, узнаешь то, чего никак не ожидал обнаружить, — Хеклин показал в очередной улыбке белые зубы и дернул бровями. Намекнул.  
  
Дилан захлебнулся воздухом от возмущения и решил, что не станет отвечать. В отличие от него, Хеклин проводил время просто замечательно. От него исходила волна удовольствия, он выглядел, как человек, который с удовольствием отдыхает в приятном ему месте. И чувствует себя уверенно и комфортно.  
  
— Если вы подошли поздороваться, Хеклин, то формальности уже соблюдены, — произнес Дилан, устав от этой вежливой грызни.  
  
— Нет, у меня имеются целых две причины навязывать вам мое общество, — Хеклин закинул ногу на ногу и сложил руки на животе. — Куда делся Пози? Я видел, как вы беседовали.  
  
— Полагаю, он все еще в оружейной, но, скорее всего, уже без штанов, — Дилану не хотелось язвить, это вышло само собой.  
  
— И с кем же он там? — рассмеявшись, спросил Хеклин.  
  
— С моим кузеном. Колтоном, — невозмутимо ответил Дилан.  
  
— М-м-м, это опять ваше предположение или же речь идет о фактах?  
  
— Желаете пройти и убедиться? — предложил Дилан, все больше теряя контроль над эмоциями. — Я знаю, что Пози помолвлен и влюблен в невесту, но…  
  
— Я вам верю, О’Брайан, — Хеклин сменил тон. — Ваш кузен однозначно проявлял заинтересованность.  
  
— Пози не проявлял, — напомнил Дилан.  
  
— Пози любит развлекаться. Шона далеко, а он здесь. И большинство мужчин не считают такие шалости изменой.  
  
— Это измена, — отрезал Дилан. — Это определенно измена.  
  
— Так-так-так, вы тут говорите о чем-то интересном? — вставший за кушеткой Йен положил руку Хеклину на плечо. — Хекс, мы собираемся составить новую партию. Присоединишься?  
  
— Не сейчас, — Хеклин похлопал его по ладони. — У меня к О’Брайану деловой разговор.  
  
— Холланд меня убьет, если я не верну тебя за стол, — притворно расстроился Йен.  
  
— Тебя не настораживает ее привязанность к мистеру Хеклину? — заговорил Дилан, не в силах промолчать. — Ты можешь потерять за новой партией кое-то поважнее автомобиля.   
  
— Совершенно исключено, — Йен улыбнулся, но его глаза холодно блеснули. — Кроме того, кто я такой, чтобы приказывать женскому сердцу? Я смирюсь с любым решением миссис Карвер. А учитывая любовь Хекса к сделкам, мы точно что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Хеклин рассмеялся, как показалось Дилану — немного нарочито, — и покачал головой:  
  
— Скоро приду. Спасибо, Бобо.  
  
Йен кивнул им обоим и ушел, Дилан расправил на коленях пестрый платок. Индийский шелк, подарок Джулии.  
  
— Как низко, — тихо сказал Хеклин, склонившись к самому уху Дилана. — Вам не стыдно, О’Брайан?  
  
— А есть причина для стыда? — Дилан вздрогнул от чужой близости и, не скрывая своего неприятия, отодвинулся. — Что у вас за дело? Говорите быстрее, Хеклин.  
  
— Нам с вами необходимо снова съездить в Бирмингем. Решить вопрос с банком, вы понимаете?  
  
Дилан понимал. И заранее тосковал. В финансах, несмотря на все свои усилия, он разбирался довольно слабо.  
  
— Вы, я, Дэниел и Пози? — уточнил он.  
  
— Нет, — Хеклин провел рукой по щеке. — Только мы с вами. Дэниелу там делать нечего, а присутствие Пози не обязательно. У меня есть бумаги, позволяющие принимать решение за него.   
  
— Почему вы не хотите брать его с собой? — прямо спросил Дилан, насторожившись.  
  
— Потому что такие встречи — не его стихия, — не менее прямо ответил Хеклин, посмотрев Дилану в глаза. — Там не будет места веселью.  
  
— А я отлично подойду с моим кислым видом? — осведомился Дилан. — Скажите, вы еще помните про мою некомпетентность, на которую намекали пару недель назад?  
  
— Без вас в любом случае не обойтись, кислый у вас вид или сладкий, — Хеклин сощурился и кинул быстрый взгляд на губы Дилана.  
  
Того сразу же обдало жаром, пробравшим от шеи до пупка и стекшимся горячим комом в животе. Дилан моргнул, облизнулся и пережил второе потрясение. Хеклин протянул руку и забрал у него с колен расстеленный там платок. Пальцы случайно задели бедро Дилана, и это прикосновение показалось ему возмутительно неприличным — в отличие от недавних тычков Пози.  
  
— Надо же. Вы любите яркие ткани, вам нравится театр, вы цените вкусную еду и, вероятно, обладаете чувственной натурой, раз способны заподозрить в обычной симпатии нечто более… увлекательное. Так почему же вы становитесь столь отвратительно скучны и нелюдимы, О’Брайан, стоит только вас поддразнить?  
  
— Вы не поддразниваете меня, вы меня оскорбляете, — поправил его Дилан. — А я вынужденно терплю вашу грубость, ведь вы мой гость и деловой партнер. К слову, я удивлен, как быстро наши с вами чувства по отношению друг к другу стали взаимными.   
  
— О, нет, — запротестовал Хеклин. — Меня до сих пор непреодолимо к вам влечет. Вы мне симпатичны, несмотря на вашу холодность и мизантропию.  
  
— Я польщен, — сухо поблагодарил Дилан и протянул руку. — Мой платок.  
  
Хеклин искоса взглянул на него и погладил пальцем цветастый узор на шелке.  
  
— Я не стану вам его возвращать, — наконец оповестил он и, прежде чем Дилан успел возразить, запихал платок в карман брюк. — Пози украл у вас пирожные, а я — этот платок. Мы, американцы, чудовищно невоспитанны, не правда ли?  
  
— Это подарок моей сестры, — процедил Дилан. От злости у него дрожали кончики пальцев. — Верните немедленно.  
  
— Ваша сестра здравствует и пришлет вам еще, — Хеклин зевнул. — О’Брайан, он вам не шел. Если хотите, я достану вам другой. Уверяю, столь же великолепный по качеству.  
  
— Я согласен, — резко кивнул Дилан. — Достаньте. И повесьтесь на нем!  
  
— Не рассчитывайте, — Хеклин повел плечами и раздосадовано махнул рукой, словно что-то забыл. — Касательно Бирмингема. Вам подходит послезавтрашний день?  
  
— Вы меняете тему, — зло подметил Дилан. Его все еще жгла изнутри не нашедшая выхода ярость. — Да, я свободен. Одиннадцатичасовой поезд прекрасно подойдет.  
  
— Мы возьмем машину, не зря же я ее выиграл у Бобо.  
  
— Мы поедем поездом или не поедем вовсе, — отрезал Дилан. — Я не доверю свою жизнь такому водителю, как вы.  
  
Хеклин помолчал, и Дилан кожей ощутил произошедшую с ним перемену. Только что рядом сидел насмешник, едва ли не враг — и вдруг Хеклин опять превратился в собранного делового мужчину.  
  
— Простите меня, Дилан, я немного перевозбудился от шампанского, покера и нашей с вами перепалки. Мы можем добраться на машине хотя бы до станции?   
  
Дилан растерялся. На лице Хеклина читалось искреннее раскаяние. Дилан припомнил рассказы Пози о том, как «Хекс входит в раж, когда играет», и, подумав, выдавил из себя улыбку.  
  
— Да. Вы за мной заедете?  
  
— Безусловно, — Хеклин встал и выпрямился. — Надеюсь, я не сильно испортил вам вечер.  
  
— Я не держу на вас зла, — Дилан хотел извиниться в ответ, но передумал. Никакого раскаяния он сейчас не ощущал — только недоумение и непонятную досаду.  
  
Хеклин кивнул ему и зашагал прочь. Дилан проследил, как он добрался до столика, сорвав бурные приветствия от Холланд и Йена, и сообразил, что забыл попросить свой платок обратно, когда Хеклин пришел в себя. Но подходить к нему снова было бы неуместно.  
Быстро поразмыслив, Дилан решил, что завтра позвонит Дэниелу и спокойно переговорит с Хеклином по телефону.  
  
Успокоенный и неожиданно взбодрившийся, он помахал мистеру Эшби, старому другу родителей, и спустя пять минут уже вел с ним увлекательный разговор о самолетах. Он не разделял страсти мистера Эшби, но беседа все равно доставила Дилану огромное удовольствие. Как будто он напился хорошего шампанского, и теперь его вело от бурлящего в крови алкоголя. Настроение стремительно улучшалось, и, прощаясь с гостями, Дилан ни капли не жалел о проведенном вечере.  
  
Мучавшая его последние дни бессонница испарилась: он уснул, едва лег в кровать, и проснулся все таким же довольным.  
  
И даже когда на утро Хеклин признался, что где-то потерял ночью драгоценный платок, Дилан не рассердился, сочтя утрату не стоящей переживаний.   
  
Чрезмерно расстроенный Хеклин настоял на возмещении ущерба, и после обеда в дом Дилана приехал слуга Дэниела с большим коричневым пакетом.   
  
Присланный платок оказался из высочайшего качества шелка нежно-голубого цвета, и Колтон, придирчиво его осмотрев, однозначно счел новоприобретение замечательной заменой «безвкусному убожеству, которое прислала тебе Джулия».   
  
Дилан примерил платок и решил, что даст понять Хеклину, что тот прощен за свою нелепую выходку. Пожалуй, он наденет его завтра, когда поедет в Бирмингем.  
  
Хватит им уже ссориться.  
  


  
  
— Вставай! — Колтон без лишних сантиментов потряс Дилана за плечо и, грубо выругавшись себе под нос, повторил: — Вставай сейчас же!  
  
Дилан застонал, вцепился обеими руками в одеяло, которого его пытались лишить, и приоткрыл один глаз:  
  
— Ты спятил?  
  
— Внизу стоит Хеклин и ждет тебя, чтобы ехать в Бирмингем! — отрезал Колтон. — Дилан, почему ты не предупредил меня, что я должен разбудить тебя пораньше?  
  
— Что? — Дилана настолько огорошила новость, что сон как рукой сняло. — Но я… Мы договаривались ехать одиннадцатичасовым поездом! Сколько времени?  
  
— Без четверти восемь, — мрачно сказал Колтон. — Я не успел допить свой кофе, когда раздался стук в дверь.  
  
— Я его ненавижу, — искренне признался Дилан, со стоном пнув прекрасное пуховое одеяло, так сладко обнимавшее его всю ночь. — Чтоб его черти побрали!  
  
— Это вряд ли, — с сомнением отозвался Колтон. — Не поберут. Он прикатил на «призраке» Йена. Кроме того, он американец. Дайте ему пять минут поболтать с чертом, и он продаст ему какой-нибудь вулкан и создаст совместный трастовый фонд. И через десять лет обанкротит сам ад.   
  
— Тебя я тоже ненавижу, — Дилан сел на кровати и поморгал. — Что мне делать?  
  
— Срочно приводить себя в порядок и ехать, — отрезал Колтон. — Я принес ему чашку чая и приказал на кухне подать закуски. А тебе стоит пошевеливаться.  
  
— Я тоже хочу чай, — возмутился Дилан. — И поесть.   
  
— Тебе соберут еду в корзину, поешь в пути, — Колтон подошел к столику, расставил на нем бритвенные принадлежности и принялся взбивать пену.  
  
Дилан только теперь заметил, что кузен успел достать ему теплой воды. Спорить и ругаться с Колтоном было бессмысленно, оставалось поступить так, как он сказал.  
  
Дилан ополоснул лицо и руки и быстро почистил зубы. Немного освеженный, он сел на табурет и позволил Колтону себя побрить. У кузена были воистину волшебные руки: Колтон работал лезвием так, что на коже не оставалось ни единого пореза.  
  
Дилан похлопал по щекам одеколоном, морщась от того, как запекло щеки и шею, и быстро оделся, гадая, с чего это Хеклин приехал к нему так рано? Может быть, он хочет попасть на девятичасовый поезд, потому что в Бирмингеме им придется успеть в еще одно место? Но куда?   
  
Обсудить свои тревоги ему было не с кем. Колтон бы только поднял его на смех, а потом посоветовал «не жаловаться». Дилан насупился, внутренне поссорившись с кузеном, и все еще немного вялый из-за слишком резкого пробуждения спустился вниз. Хеклин обнаружился в гостиной. Он пил чай из фарфоровой чашки, держа во второй руке блюдце, и Дилана на мгновение поразило несоответствие в этой картинке. Изящный фарфор казался неуместным в пальцах Хеклина. Он диссонировал с ним, порождая в Дилане знакомое ощущение невнятной тревоги, от которой ныло в желудке.   
  
— Вам не понравилась еда, сэр? — довольно нахально поинтересовался Колтон.  
  
Дилан присмотрелся: Хеклину вынесли нарезанные ломти свежей, приятно розовой ветчины, сыр, картофельные оладьи, сваренные вкрутую яйца, тосты, масло, джем, булочки с кремом, но он ни к чему не притронулся.  
  
— Спасибо, я не был голоден, — ярко улыбнулся Хеклин и, будто бы смущенный невысказанным упреком, поблагодарил: — Но чай у вас отменный. В Америке такого просто не достать.  
  
— Этот сорт идет на экспорт только в Англию, — любезно пояснил Колтон.   
  
— Какая разница, куда он идет? — вмешался Дилан, недовольный тем, что его опять игнорируют. — Хеклин, что вы забыли у меня в такую рань?  
  
— Вас, — Хеклин аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце, водрузил всю эту конструкцию на столик и встал. — Бирмингем, помните?  
  
— Мы договаривались…  
  
— Я уже приехал. Вы хотите все отменить? Или мне стоит уехать и вернуться за вами позже? — осведомился Хеклин.  
  
Дилан раздраженно вздохнул.  
  
О да, он бы хотел выставить этого болвана прочь и заставить приехать еще раз. Но вбитые в детстве манеры запрещали даже подумать о таком варианте.   
  
— Я готов отправляться, — бросил Дилан и взглянул на Колтона. — Принеси мой плащ.  
  
— Он вам не понадобится, — запротестовал Хеклин. — На улице отличная погода. Жара! И, полагаю, будет еще теплее.  
  
— Мы в Англии, — возразил Дилан. — Здесь погода может испортиться в любую минуту. Колтон?  
  
— Сию минуту.  
  
Дилан дождался плаща, не вступая более в беседу с Хеклином, убедился, что в роллс-ройс загрузили корзинку с его будущим завтраком, и сел на соседнее с водительским сидение.  
  
— Разумеется, вы без шофера, — прокомментировал Дилан, вытаскивая из-под задницы неудобно собравшийся комком плащ.  
  
— Я прекрасно вожу, — улыбнулся Хеклин, запрыгивая в автомобиль.  
  
Он махнул рукой провожавшему их Колтону, нажал на клаксон, предупреждая всех о начале движения, и поддал газу.  
  


  
  
Дилан опустил на глаза шляпу, откинулся на спинку сидения и сделал вид, что дремлет. Он бы с удовольствием прикорнул по-настоящему, но злость на Хеклина мешала ему это сделать. Впрочем, равномерный шум двигателя и шорох шин убаюкивали. Хеклин молчал, и Дилан постепенно успокаивался. Представить, что он едет один, все равно не получалось: каким-то диковинным образом Дилан кожей чувствовал чужое присутствие, чего с ним обычно не случалось. Но блаженная тишина позволяла притворяться, что его нисколько не беспокоит соседство с Хеклином.  
  
Который, кстати, оказался прав, когда предрекал отличный день. Дилану стало жарко в надетом поверх костюма плаще. Он немного потерпел, не желая шевелиться, но в итоге сдался. Все-таки он ехал на деловую встречу, будет неловко, если он появится там взмокшим, потным и нездорово красным. Дилан со вздохом поправил шляпу и взялся за пуговицы, расстегивая их по одной. Он лениво осмотрелся кругом — вокруг не было ничего интересного: с одной стороны от дороги расстилались луга, на которые крестьяне водили пастись скотину, а с другой раскинулся лес, пока не тронутый влиянием человека. Дилан закончил с пуговицами, извернулся, пытаясь раздеться, и сообразил: по дороге на станцию нет и не могло быть таких пейзажей. Хеклин вез его в совершенно противоположном направлении, вглубь земель, туда, где не была проложена железная дорога. Более того, даже на автомобиле им бы не удалось достичь своей цели, Бирмингема. Рано или поздно Хеклин упрется в одну из деревенек, увязнет колесами в мокрой грязи, в которую превратится дорога, и встанет намертво.  
  
— Ты… ты что? — Дилан, занервничав, совершенно забыл, что сидит в машине не с одним из своих идиотов-приятелей. — Куда ты едешь?  
  
— А что, вам не нравится здесь? По-моему, отличный вид, — Хеклин невозмутимо повернулся к нему и пожал плечами.  
  
— Мы едем в Бирмингем! — заорал Дилан, ощутив в себе желание съездить ублюдку по физиономии. — Что за… Останови машину.  
  
— Зачем? — удивился Хеклин.  
  
— Сейчас же! — рявкнул Дилан.  
  
— Хорошо, — Хеклин плавно затормозил. Автомобиль заурчал в ожидании, когда снова может рвануть вперед.  
  
— Объяснитесь, — потребовал Дилан. — Вы все же решили поехать одиннадцатичасовым и отправились на эту прогулку, чтобы убить время до поезда?  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Хеклин. — Я вообще не планировал сегодня ехать в Бирмингем.  
  
Дилан открыл рот, закрыл его и постарался спокойно оценить ситуацию.  
  
Его вытащили из кровати ни свет, ни заря, не дали выпить даже чашку чая и заставили ехать черт знает куда под выдуманным предлогом?  
  
Восхитительно.  
  
Сейчас он прояснит ситуацию до конца, а потом убьет Хеклина и сбросит его труп в ближайшее болото.  
  
— А как же встреча с банком? — спокойно спросил Дилан.  
  
— А, — Хеклин закатил глаза и сделал пренебрежительный жест рукой. — Там все давно улажено. Синква, мой поверенный, уже обо всем договорился. Там отличные условия, О’Брайан, вам понравятся. Очень выгодно выйдет и вам, и мне, и банку. Не переживайте. Я знал, что вам не захочется возиться с финансами, процентами, бумагами, и взял на себя смелость все решить.   
  
— Великолепно, — вежливо улыбнулся Дилан. — Ну, тогда всего хорошего.  
  
Он открыл дверцу, вылез из машины и поправил сбившуюся шляпу.   
  
— Что вы делаете? — удивился Хеклин, вылезая следом.  
  
— Возвращаюсь домой, — оповестил его Дилан. — Терпеть вашу компанию дальше я не намерен. Я согласился поехать с вами только из-за нашего бизнеса. Рад слышать, что вы уже позаботились обо всех возникших вопросах. Сердечно благодарен.  
  
Он развернулся и зашагал вслед отпечатавшимся на песке следам шин. Заблудиться Дилан не боялся: все же он вырос на этих землях и примерно понимал, где находится. Огорчало лишь одно: до ближайшей деревни была не одна миля, а это означало долгую и не очень приятную прогулку на солнцепеке.  
  
— Эй! Вы что, сдурели? — Хеклин пробежал вперед и остановился перед Диланом, преграждая ему дорогу. — Неужели ты собираешься возвращаться пешком? Пойдем в машину, я…  
  
Дилан молча обошел препятствие, засунул руки в карманы плаща и нарочито бодро зашагал в выбранном направлении.  
  
Он больше никогда не сядет в эту машину. Лучше он сотрет ноги в кровь и заработает солнечный удар. Кроме того, после Франции Дилан перестал бояться длительных пеших прогулок. Утомительно, но не смертельно.  
  
— О’Брайан! — снова окликнул его Хеклин. — Вернись, хватит уже этой комедии!  
  
Дилан остановился, повернулся к нему и заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:  
  
— Это вы ломаете комедию. Не знаю, почему вы избрали меня объектом своих шуток, но я больше не намерен это терпеть. Проваливайте. Оставьте меня в покое, сделайте одолжение!  
  
Хеклин молчал, но признаков раскаяния на его лице Дилан не видел.   
  
— Хорошо, — недовольно сказал Хеклин. — Давайте я хотя бы довезу вас до ближайшей деревни.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Дилан, прекрасно понимая, какую глупость совершает.  
  
Он свыкся со своим «детским» упрямством, создающим для него порой ощутимые проблемы. Но променять чувство собственного достоинства на комфорт было бы ошибкой.   
  
— Вы предлагаете мне бросить вас здесь? — растерялся Хеклин.  
  
— Я предлагаю вам перестать считать меня беспомощным, неопытным, скучным и какие вы еще там приберегли характеристики, — Дилан пожал плечами. — Наслаждайтесь прогулкой, Хеклин.  
  
Он повернулся и двинулся в путь. Дилану хотелось ускорить шаг, но он знал, что силы следует распределять разумно и равномерно. Поэтому он заставил себя идти спокойно, без спешки. И не поверил своим ушам, услышав, что автомобиль за его спиной тронулся. Дилан собрался, ожидая, что машина проедет сейчас мимо него, но этого не произошло. Звук работающего двигателя стал отдаляться, пока не исчез совсем.  
  
Дилан закусил губу, иррационально обиженный и разочарованный поведением Хеклина, и пнул попавшийся на пути камень. Ему снова стало жарко в плаще. Но снимать его Дилан не стал: меньше всего на свете ему хотелось тащить в руках тяжелую плотную ткань. Стоило подумать об одном неудобстве, как Дилан ощутил и другое: его организм достаточно проснулся для того, чтобы перекусить, а никакой еды под рукой не было. Дилан с тоской вспомнил о тщательно собранной Колтоном корзинке и услышал, как у него урчит живот.  
  
Да, он бы сейчас многое отдал за чашку горячего чая, поджаристый горячий тост с маслом и, например, кусочек запеченной с травами холодной курятины. Дилан облизнулся, сглотнул выступившую слюну и подавил идиотское желание закричать от бессилия. Он устал злиться, гнев на Хеклина испарился, сменившись тоскливым чувством брошенности. Наверное, у этого чудака были какие-то мотивы так себя вести. Хеклин не был ни глупым, ни жестоким, напротив, Дилан, вопреки всему, признавал в нем человека, не лишенного душевного благородства. А Пози и вовсе отзывался о друге в самом положительном ключе. Что же с Диланом не так, если он одним своим видом провоцирует вполне достойного джентльмена на подобные поступки?  
  
Дилан остановился, промокнул лоб платком и потоптался на месте. Не хотелось ничего. А уж тем более плестись ярд за ярдом по глуши, топча ботинками дорожную пыль. Пожалуй, он сейчас сядет на обочину и станет ждать. С тем, чего именно ждать, Дилан не успел определиться: сзади послышались чужие шаги. Энергичные и приятно сосредоточенные на движении.   
  
— Вот что, хватит, — резко сказал подошедший Хеклин.   
  
Дилан непонимающе приоткрыл рот и вздрогнул, когда руки Хеклина ловко скользнули по его плечам, сдергивая опостылевший плащ. За ним последовала шляпа, и Дилан с облегчением провел ладонью по взмокшим у корней волосам.  
  
— Хотите знать, почему я все это устроил? — зло спросил Хеклин. — Или будете дальше вести себя, как какая-нибудь Джен Эйр?  
  
— Я похож на влюбленную гувернантку? — не удержался Дилан. — У вас богатая фантазия, Хеклин.  
  
— Скажите, вы боксируете? — от широкой улыбки Хеклина ничего не осталось. Он хмурился и поджимал губы. — Могу я вас ударить и не раскаиваться, что избил беззащитного?   
  
— Только попробуйте, и я упеку вас в тюрьму, — хмыкнул Дилан. — Хорошо. Давайте, расскажите мне. Зачем вы все это устроили?  
  
— Это все Пози, — Хеклин раздраженно дернул уголком рта. — Видит Бог, я люблю его. Он отличный парень. Но в Нью-Йорке, где у Пози полно друзей, с которыми он может развлекаться, быть его лучшим другом гораздо проще, чем здесь. Я устал от него, ясно вам, О’Брайан? Но я не могу сказать ему об этом прямо, не рискуя задеть его чувств. Поэтому я придумал эту поездку в банк. Пози отлично разбирается в финансах, но особой любви к ним не испытывает. Мне всего лишь стоило упомянуть утомительную дорогу, плохой обед и скучную встречу, как он согласился, что мне стоит отправиться без него.   
  
— Это не объясняет, зачем вы взяли меня, — вставил Дилан, начиная понимать, о чем говорит Хеклин.  
  
Активность и жизнерадостность Пози доставляли ему, напротив, огромное удовольствие, но Дилан признавал, что человеку другого склада это может показаться утомительным.  
  
— Разве? — Хеклин гневно прищурился. — Вы умудрились пропустить мимо ушей все мои признания в питаемой к вам симпатии?   
  
— Вы очень своеобразно ее проявляете, — Дилану вдруг стало неловко. Будто он в самом деле был в чем-то виноват.  
  
— Я… Вы правы, я над вами подшучиваю. Вы ярко реагируете и буквально провоцируете меня поддевать вас снова и снова, — Хеклин вздохнул. — Да. Мне действительно стоит оставить вас в покое.  
  
— После того, как исправите все это! — возмутился Дилан. — Вы солгали мне, вытащили меня из кровати, не дав даже позавтракать, и потянули на эту прогулку ради собственного развлечения. Вы решили, что это уместно — использовать меня то ли в качестве шута, то ли в качестве домашней собачки?   
  
— Я решил, что это поможет сгладить наше с вами недопонимание, — Хеклин смотрел на деревья поверх голову Дилана.  
  
— Серьезно?   
  
— Вы ведете себя не так, как остальные. Не так, как я привык, — Хеклин аккуратно сложил плащ Дилана и повесил себе на сгиб локтя.  
  
— О. Вы тоже, — вспыхнул Дилан. — Вы… Да ну вас к черту!  
  
Ругательство прозвучало бы весомее, если бы Дилан не испортил его смешком. Ситуация внезапно показалась ему до нелепого абсурдной. Хеклин сбежал от своего любвеобильного и шумного приятеля, выкрав с собой его, Дилана, а теперь застрял посреди графства, в местечке, куда не забредают даже уважающие себя овцы.  
  
— Почему вы смеетесь? — растерялся Хеклин, когда Дилана накрыло неудержимым хохотом. — С вами все в порядке?  
  
— Да, — Дилан всхлипнул, утер выступившие в уголках глаз слезы и хлопнул Хеклина по плечу. — Хорошо. Считайте, что я вас простил. Где вы бросили машину?  
  
— Рядом с дубовой рощей.  
  
— А, это близко, — Дилан расправил плечи. — Вы несете мой плащ и шляпу до самого автомобиля, и, так и быть, я забуду про вашу сегодняшнюю выходку. Можете ответить мне на один вопрос?  
  
— Зависит от вопроса, — честно сказал Хеклин.  
  
— Я не в силах отделаться от мысли, что со мной вы ведете себя иначе, чем с другими людьми. Я прав?  
  
— Абсолютно, — кивнул Хеклин, зашагав рядом с тронувшимся в путь Диланом. — При виде вас во мне просыпается если не школьник, то студент. И я не в состоянии противиться желанию вас поддразнить.  
  
— Сделаете это еще раз, я вспомню свои проделки, — усмехнулся Дилан. — Поверьте, вам они не понравятся. В Англии школы для мальчиков — это целый институт, мало связанный с получением образования. Скорее, там обучают быть всегда начеку и не верить даже лучшим друзьям. Англичане поколениями оттачивали искусство розыгрыша ближнего своего.  
  
— Вы меня напугали, — подмигнул Хеклин. — Хорошо. Я постараюсь вести себя с вами, как подобает взрослому человеку.  
  
Дилан ничего не ответил, сообразив, что обещание Хеклина вызывает в нем двойственные эмоции. Он был рад обещанной передышке, но в их стычках была определенная прелесть, и Дилану не хотелось ее терять.  
  


  
  
— Вам лучше? — заботливо спросил Хеклин, убирая в корзину пустую бутылку из-под домашнего лимонада.  
  
— Вы спрашиваете из вежливости, или мой ответ на что-то влияет? — лениво отозвался Дилан, весь ушедший в пищеварительный процесс. Он бы приятно сыт и воистину наслаждался этим ощущением.  
  
— Я хотел уговорить вас на прогулку, — повинился Хеклин, закатывая рукава рубашки. — Мне всегда хотелось посмотреть настоящую сельскую Англию. Ваши знаменитые пейзажи.  
  
Дилан посмотрел на открытые глазу предплечья Хеклина и отметил плотность мускулов и появившийся на покрытой черными волосками коже загар. Подавив в себе желание пощупать — мышцы казались просто каменными, Дилан ответил:  
  
— Тут нечего смотреть. Луга вам и так видны, а в лесу… Кусты, деревья, кочки. Впрочем, там протекает небольшая река. Если хотите, могу вас до нее проводить.   
  
— Река? — воодушевился Хеклин. — С удовольствием! Сегодняшний день просто создан для купания.  
  
— Э, нет, — Дилан покачал головой. — Еще слишком холодно.  
  
— Я человек закаленный, — рассмеялся Хеклин, ставший вдруг тем обворожительным джентльменом, каким его описывали буквально все знакомые Дилана. — По моим меркам уже вполне тепло.  
  
— Дело ваше, — решил Дилан, нехотя поднимаясь с расстеленного на манер коврика плаща. — Пойдемте.  
  
Хеклин встал следом и быстро собрал в корзинку остатки их трапезы. Дилан в очередной раз удивился предусмотрительности Колтона: Хеклин отказался перекусить, когда заезжал за Диланом в поместье, но не стал возражать против угощения сейчас. Еды было слишком много для одного, так что Дилан со спокойной душой проявил щедрость и поделился снедью. За завтраком они мило поговорили о всяких пустяках, Хеклин несколько раз удачно пошутил, и Дилан волей-неволей впал в состояние полнейшего благодушия. Пожалуй, внезапная прогулка была не так плоха, как он думал. Дилану давно требовалось сбежать ненадолго от домашних хлопот и суеты. Побыть немного одному. Или почти одному.  
  
Теперь, когда Хеклин перестал над ним издеваться, общение с ним превратилось в весьма увлекательное занятие. Кроме того, заглаживая свою вину, Хеклин стал предупредителен и заботлив, что находило живой отклик в душе Дилана. Ему нравилась мысль, что от него, в сущности, ничего не требуется, кроме как составлять компанию Хеклину. А это было вовсе не сложно.  
  
— Осторожнее, — предупредил Дилан, пробираясь сквозь орешник. — Ветки!  
  
Хеклин шел следом и иногда, если Дилан мешкал, мог очутиться совсем близко, что вызывало одновременно недовольство и симпатию. Но в целом Хеклин старался соблюдать приличествующую дистанцию, и Дилан был ему за это благодарен. Он не любил, когда люди запросто его трогали, подходили к нему вплотную или требовали моментально стать закадычными приятелями.  
  
— Я уже чувствую запах воды, — сказал Хеклин, когда они прошли еще немного. — Вы действительно не собираетесь купаться?  
  
— Мне не во что переодеться, да и купального костюма у меня нет, — пожал плечами Дилан. — И я до сих пор считаю погоду неподходящей.  
  
— Наконец-то я вижу знаменитую изнеженность европейцев, — усмехнулся Хеклин, и Дилан кинул в него припасенным заранее чертополохом.  
  
— Вот и она, — оповестил Дилан, когда они добрались до русла. — Надо же, в детстве она казалась мне огромной, а сейчас я вижу, что это вполне обычная река.  
  
Хеклин кивнул и сел на корточки, чтобы попробовать воду. Он выпрямился и взялся за пуговицы жилета.  
  
— Если вы боитесь отступить от своих слов, не стоит. Я не буду вас высмеивать, — поспешно сказал Дилан, тоже попробовав воду. — Хеклин, очнитесь, она же ледяная!  
  
— Я энергичный пловец, — возразил тот, повесив жилет на раскидистый куст. — Не замерзну.  
  
Дилан промолчал, не зная, какие еще привести аргументы, и отвернулся. Наблюдать за чужим раздеванием было неприлично. Ему вдруг стало интересно — оголится Хеклин совсем, как первобытный дикарь, или что-то оставит на себе? Дилан закусил сустав указательного пальца и, не утерпев, оглянулся. Хеклину, видимо, все же была присуща цивилизованность. Он снял рубашку, брюки, носки и туфли, и Дилан убедился, что Хеклин, как и все продвинутые современные люди, носит не подштанники, а трусы. Вот отец Дилана так и не признал модную новинку, обходясь по-старому кальсонами, усовершенствованными удобным гульфиком. А сам Дилан отдавал предпочтение трусам — они были внешне изящнее и гораздо удобнее других вариантов нижнего белья.  
  
Светлая тонкая ткань облепила мускулистые бедра Хеклина и, благодаря резинке, плотно сидела на тонкой талии. Как Дилан и подозревал, тело Хеклина оказалось подтянутым и тренированным. И, что удивительно, оставшись практически голым, Хеклин явно не испытывал никакого смущения. Он держался так же свободно и раскованно, как и в одежде.  
  
— Ну что же, — заговорил Хеклин, сводя лопатки и разминая мышцы. — Если я все-таки утопну, не позволяйте Пози организовывать мои похороны.  
  
— Если вы утопните, я лично отправлю останки вашей матушке, — пообещал Дилан, оторвавшись от созерцания чужой фигуры.  
  
Хеклин хмыкнул и вошел в реку — уверенно и спокойно. Он помедлил несколько секунд, собираясь с духом, и нырнул, с головой уходя под воду. Дилан выдохнул и ослабил воротник рубашки. Наверное, Хеклин прав: день все же возмутительно жаркий. У Дилана немного кружилась голова, сохло во рту, а щеки жгло лихорадочным румянцем. Поразмыслив, он разулся, расстегнул дополнительно две пуговицы на рубашке и снял жилет, пристроив его к развешенным вещам Хеклина. Дилан уселся на кочку, не заботясь о чистоте брюк, и с наслаждением прижал ступни к траве. Он позволил травинкам пролезть между пальцами, пошевелил ими и закрыл глаза, полностью погружаясь в ощущения. От реки доносился плеск: Хеклин вынырнул и плыл к другому берегу, успешно сопротивляясь не особенно сильному течению. Дилан облизал пересохшие губы и расслабился. Легкий ветер обдувал его лицо и шею, жар немного спал, изгнанный близостью реки, а звуки леса настраивали на философский лад. Устав сидеть, Дилан открыл глаза, убедился, что Хеклин еще плавает, равномерно разрезая поверхность воды мощными гребками, и сполз со своей кочки. Теперь Дилан вытянулся на траве, как на кушетке, сдунул прочь деловито полезшего к нему жука и уставился в небо. В тихое, родное английское небо, которое не резали на куски самолеты и не коптили выхлопы от танков. Дилан опять закрыл глаза и зевнул, полностью умиротворенный. Из нирваны его вырвали донесшиеся с реки звуки. Хеклин с шумом выбирался из воды, и Дилан, не сразу сообразив, какую ошибку совершает, повернулся в его сторону. Он совершенно забыл, что на Хеклине не плотный купальный костюм, а тонкий хлопок, разумеется, намокший и бесстыдно прилипший к гениталиям, обрисовав их в мельчайших анатомических подробностях. Дилан вспыхнул и отвернулся, но картинка словно застыла перед внутренним взором. Он запомнил и форму, и размер, оставшийся весьма достойным даже после купания в холодной воде, и оттенки темного и розового, означавшие цвета паховых волос и члена.  
  
— О’Брайан? — окликнул его Хеклин, окончательно выбравшись из воды.  
  
— Простите, это было неуместно, — сгорая от стыда, извинился Дилан.  
  
— Не вижу причин для беспокойства, — вежливо ответил Хеклин. — Формально я одет, да и вы не невинная девица, чтобы я мог вас чем-то шокировать. Подозреваю, вы прекрасно знакомы с тем, как устроены мужчины.  
  
— Это все равно неприлично, — фыркнул Дилан. — Я забыл, что вы не в плавках.  
  
— Увы, — Хеклин подошел и опустился рядом с Диланом на траву. — Вы потерпите мою «наготу» еще немного? Не хочу мочить брюки.  
  
— Конечно, — Дилан повернулся к Хеклину и решил, что не станет смотреть ему ниже подбородка. — Как ваше купание?  
  
— О, — Хеклин улегся на землю, подставляя мокрое тело солнцу. — Великолепно. Я бы сказал, что сегодняшний день пока самый приятный из всех, что я провел в Англии с тех пор, как приехал.  
  
Дилан кивнул и вздрогнул, когда на него попали холодные водяные брызги — Хеклин встряхнул головой, как большой пес, и причесал пальцами волосы, поставив их торчком. Одна из капель попала Дилану на губы, и он машинально ее слизнул. Он хотел что-то сказать — и растерял все мысли, перехватив чужой внимательный взгляд. Речка и лес тут же перестали казаться Дилану уютными и безопасными. Дилан ощутил что-то странное, растекающееся внутри дурманом и жгущееся, как крапива. Практически невыносимое, болезненно-притягательное желание, жажду чего-то, что Дилан не мог толком для себя сформулировать.   
  
— Надо же, сколько их… — тихо сказал Хеклин, протянув руку и дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до щеки Дилана. — Целое созвездие.  
  
Дилан застыл. В животе все сжалось, по спине прошла дрожь.  
  
— Вы… вы о чем? — шепотом спросил он, напуганный неожиданным прикосновением.  
  
— Родинки, — объяснил Хеклин и провел пальцем, будто действительно обводил созвездие на щеке Дилана. — Так много. О, у вас даже здесь есть! Совсем крошечная.  
  
Подушечка пальца мягко нажала на уголок губ, и у Дилана сбилось дыхание.  
  
— Да, это мое проклятье. Кто-то рождается усыпанный веснушками, а я весь в родинках. Они у меня везде, не только на лице, — зачем-то рассказал Дилан.  
  
— Покажете остальные? — с самым серьезным видом поинтересовался Хеклин.  
  
Дилан хохотнул и повел головой, уходя от прикосновения. Впрочем, Хеклин не стал настаивать: он подложил руки себе под голову, вытянулся в струнку и опустил веки, защищая глаза от солнца. Дилан, верный данному себе слову, посмотрел на его лицо — резкие черты: хищноватый нос, густые брови вразлет, тонкие губы, выдающиеся вперед скулы, четко очерченный подбородок, заросший аккуратной щетиной. Привлекательное, подчеркнуто мужское лицо. Взгляд невольно сполз ниже. Дилан оценил здоровую крепость шеи и ширину разворота плеч и, не удержавшись, устремился дальше. Грудь Хеклина, как и руки, поросла черными волосами, редкими наверху и сгущающимися к низу. Дилан увидел маленькие бледные соски, аккуратный пупок и росчерки тазовых костей, подчеркивающие подтянутую мускулатуру живота. А ниже…  
  
Хеклин был прав, Дилану не раз доводилось видеть голых мужчин. Он навидался обнаженными своих однокашников, приятелей, а недавно — служивших вместе с ним офицеров и солдат. Дилан всегда был равнодушен к мужскому телу. Свое собственное он терпел, ибо иного не имел, а чужое не вызывало у него интереса. Но Хеклин странным образом волновал Дилана, пробуждая любопытство и детское желание потрогать.  
  
Если бы рядом с ним лежал Пози, Дилан бы, не сомневаясь ни мгновения, удовлетворил свою внезапно возникшую потребность в тактильном контакте. Но то, что Пози счел бы дурачеством, Хеклин мог воспринять иначе.  
  
Дилан отвернулся, рассерженный вспыхнувшей внутри душевной бурей — утомительной и противной, как касторка. Он встал, отряхнул со штанов и рубашки сор и прилипшие травинки и принялся обуваться.  
  
— Время в раю истекло? — подал голос Хеклин. — Вы нас изгоняете из этого места, О’Брайан?  
  
— Можете звать меня Дилан, — сказал Дилан, сражаясь со шнурками. — Ты прав, нам пора идти.  
  
— Ди-и-илан, — протянул Хеклин, и звук его голоса огрел Дилана будто плетью — тем самым первым, примерочным ударом, который приносит не боль, а тянущее, ненормальное удовольствие. — Хорошо. Как скажешь. Могу я рассчитывать, что и ты станешь использовать мое имя, а не фамилию?   
  
— Разумеется, — сухо бросил Дилан. — Тайлер, одевайся. Если мы и дальше здесь останемся, то заработаем солнечный удар. Пора вернуться в машину и доехать до Краун-хилл, это деревушка неподалеку. Разживемся холодным сидром и пирогом с почками.  
  
— Отличная идея, — Хеклин встал, потянулся и подошел к кустам, временно превращенным в гардеробную. — Английский сидр и знаменитый пирог!  
  
— Поменьше восторга. Уверен, хозяин постоялого двора замучает тебя расспросами об Америке.  
  
— В твоей компании мне ничего не страшно, _Дилан_ , — вежливо заметил Хеклин, и Дилана окатило удовольствием. Хеклин выделял его имя особой интонацией, радуясь, как ребенок, полученному разрешению, и это страшно льстило самолюбию Дилана.  
  
Колтон любил изрекать с важным видом, что легко чувствовать симпатию к тому, кто испытывает ее к тебе. Пожалуй, иногда Колтон говорил очень дельные вещи.  
  


  
  
— …и мисс Робертсон, появившаяся на этом рауте в сопровождении… Дилан, ты меня слушаешь?  
  
— А? — очнулся Дилан, среагировав на изменившиеся интонации Колтона, зачитывавшего из колонки свежие светские сплетни. — Что?  
  
— Тебе совсем неинтересно, что поделывает твоя бывшая невеста? — скептически приподнял брови Колтон. — Я помню, как всего три месяца назад ты злился из-за того происшествия на танцах.  
  
— Я не злился, — проворчал Дилан.  
  
— Ты злился и ревновал, — безжалостно сказал Колтон. — Я думал, у тебя остались чувства к Бритт.  
  
— Я люблю ее, — машинально сказал Дилан и, спохватившись, добавил: — Я ее действительно люблю, она же чудесная девушка!  
  
— Но теперь тебе совсем безразлично, с кем она проводит время, — подытожил Колтон, шурша газетными листами. — О, а вот тут про наших американцев. Мистер Т. Хеклин и мистер Т. Пози, известные дельцы из Нью-Йорка, устраивают прием в поместье… так-так, скучно… выкупленном мистером Хеклином… А, вот. «Среди приглашенных ожидаются наследник семьи О’Брайанов, деловой партнер мистера Хеклина, а также миссис Карвер, по дошедшим до нас слухам — любовный интерес нового владельца поместья. Кажется, ее блистательный роман с мистером Боэном, любимцем бирмингемской публики, стремительно подходит к концу».  
  
— Чушь, — поморщился Дилан. — Холл ведет себя с Хеклином так же, как в лавке с пирожными. Смотрит, но не пробует.  
  
— Если _Хеклин_ решит попробовать, от пирожочка Холланд не останется и кусочка, — рассмеялся Колтон.   
  
— Он в ней не заинтересован, — бросил Дилан. — И не говори о ней так, будто Холл одна из этих лондонских певичек!  
  
— Ее от них отличает лишь цена платья, Ди, — Колтон отложил газету. — Ни в певичках, ни в Холланд нет ничего дурного. Такова женская натура: если даму настойчиво добивается привлекательный и состоятельный мужчина, крепость падет быстрее, чем ирландец выпьет пинту пива.  
  
— Либералы по-прежнему поддерживают желание ирландцев получить свою автономию, — переключился Дилан на волновавший его вопрос. — Помяни мое слово: еще год, максимум два — и они своего добьются.  
  
— Идея автономии перестанет казаться им прелестной, когда они на самом деле отделятся от Британской империи. Дилан, хватит политики. Если ты снова заговоришь при мне об ирландцах, я отхлещу тебя по щекам, — пригрозил Колтон.  
  
— Предлагаешь сплетничать о наших общих знакомых? — сощурился Дилан. — Тогда расскажи мне, как поживает мой друг Пози?  
  
— О, — Колтон скрестил руки на груди. — Не припомню, чтобы раньше ты проявлял любопытство к моему… досугу.  
  
— Все меняется, — философски сказал Дилан, беспричинно раздраженный словами кузена. — Так что же? Как далеко вы успели зайти?  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы я ощущал себя удовлетворенным, — глаза Колтона блеснули. — Милорд желает больше подробностей?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Дилан, догадавшись, что его берут на «слабо». — Кто из вас играет… первую скрипку?  
  
Колтон недоверчиво посмотрел на Дилана и широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Ди, тебя так взбесили домыслы репортеров?  
  
— Не люблю, когда про людей врут в угоду жадной до грязных слушков толпы.  
  
— Всех будоражит секс, — Колтон пожал плечами. — И раз ты спросил — я решил, что дирижировать будет Пози. Я и сам иногда люблю пользоваться палочкой, но…  
  
— Хватит, хватит! — взмолился Дилан, узнавший больше, чем хотел. — Прекрати. Как ты это делаешь?  
  
— Что именно? Вывожу тебя из себя или получаю в свою постель того, кто мне приглянулся? — Колтон сел на подоконник, и Дилан позавидовал уверенности и грациозности кузена. Колтон будто все время позировал для незримого портретиста: его жесты и движения выглядели сплошным произведением искусства. Дилан так никогда не умел.  
  
— Второе, — ответил он, вздохнув. — Я был уверен, что у тебя ничего не получится.  
  
— А я был уверен в противоположном, — Колтон перестал нахально скалиться, как ушлый гостиничный лакей, заметивший прореху на нижнем белье постояльца. Теперь он ужасно походил на своего отца, чьи фотографии Дилан отлично помнил. Те же чистые черты лица, ясный взгляд и благородство облика. — Дилан, это ты все усложняешь. Ты же знаком с теорией мистера Дарвина, коя намекает, что все мы произошли от животных.   
  
— Но мы не животные, — вставил Дилан. — У нас есть правила, мы… Как ты не боишься отказа и насмешек?  
  
— А что унизительного в отказе? Тебе могут отказать в лавке, если ты пришел купить фунт изюму, а его вдруг не оказалось или он уже обещан другому покупателю, — Колтон почесал гладковыбритый подбородок. — Отказ имеет значение, когда плотское желание подкреплено чувствами, а такое случается редко. В остальных случаях это всего лишь несостоявшаяся торговая сделка.   
  
— Я вижу американское влияние, — заметил Дилан. — Сделка?  
  
— Да, — беззастенчиво согласился Колтон. — Сделка. Ты предлагаешь другому человеку немного удовольствия, его право согласиться или отказаться. И, опережая твой вопрос — нет, даже не склонных к мужеложству мужчин крайне редко оскорбляет искренний и ненавязчивый интерес в их адрес. Пусть исходящий от другого мужчины. А если речь идет о какой-нибудь быстрой шалости, вроде французских оральных удовольствий или старой доброй работе рукой — почти никогда не слышно отказа.   
  
— Замолчи, — застонал Дилан, закрывая лицо руками. — Достаточно.  
  
— Тебе бы тоже стоило немного расслабиться, — наставительно произнес Колтон. — Ди, хватит уже этого монашества. К Хеклину приедет много интересных особ, которые ублажат тебя не хуже опытных девиц из заведений. Им будет достаточно намека с твоей стороны, чтобы ты не ушел спать в одиночестве. Если хочешь, я могу разузнать у служанок, которая из дамочек наиболее отчаявшаяся, и…  
  
— Только попробуй! — пригрозил Дилан. — Я еду на этот прием лишь потому, что не могу оскорбить Хеклина отказом. Теперь, когда мы почти друзья…  
  
— Ты любишь приемы, — отмахнулся Колтон. — Жаль, сейчас не время для охоты. Уверен, лисья лапка опять досталась бы тебе и… ты мог бы завоевать двойной трофей.  
  
— Не мог бы. Я не завоеватель, и тебе это известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, — напомнил Дилан. — Не надо мне никаких дамочек. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Хорошо, — Колтон вздохнул и посмотрел на открытый саквояж, распухший из-за сложенных туда вещей. — Можешь скучать в свое удовольствие, братец. Пикируйся с Хеклином и раздражай Дэниела. Пей шампанское и уходи ночевать в одиночестве.  
  
— Спасибо, — фыркнул Дилан и тайком взглянул на календарь. Завтра он уедет из опостылевшего ему поместья и будет развлекаться вовсю. Колтон просто не понимает, что удовольствие может приносить не только пошлое совокупление, но и приятная беседа с необычным человеком.  
  
То есть людьми. Тайлер обещал много интересных гостей, а еще — выписанного из Парижа шеф-повара, и Дилан предвкушал предстоящую поездку с тем же пылом, с каким дети ждут Рождества.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джен Эйр — роман английской писательницы Шарлотты Бронте (опубликован в 1847 году). Одна из линий романа — любовь Джен Эйр, нанятой в дом гувернанткой, к ее работодателю, мистеру Рочестеру.


	3. Chapter 3

— Браво! — зааплодировал Пози и громко воскликнул. — Вот и наш победитель!  
  
Дилан неловко улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу, уговаривая затихнуть. К несчастью, восторг Пози подхватила собравшаяся на импровизированном стрельбище толпа. Вокруг свистели и улюлюкали, Дилана тормошили, хваля его меткость, а он мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Ваша награда, — подошедший Хеклин протянул Дилану монету, висевшую на обрывке тесьмы. — Знаменитый серебряный доллар с сидящей Свободой. Это один из отлично сохранившихся экземпляров — видите, можно разобрать глаз орла на реверсе.  
  
— Такие не чеканят уже более полувека, — заметил Йен. — Когда-нибудь эта монетка будет стоить в тысячу раз больше своего номинала.   
  
— Ее носили на шее? — спросил Дилан, забирая свой приз. Ему хотелось снять перчатки и помыть руки: запах пороха навевал плохие воспоминания. В своей части Дилан считался лучшим снайпером, и порой его дни на войне сливались в бесконечную охоту на людей. Дилан знал, что Колтон вел счет отправленным на тот свет душам, но никогда не узнавал у него это число. Каждый раз, перезаряжая винтовку, Дилан мысленно обнулял счет.  
  
Иначе он бы сошел с ума в первые же недели на фронте.  
  
— Да, по-видимому, — подтвердил Хеклин, и Дилан вздрогнул.  
  
Он успел выучить этот тон: он означал, что Хеклин о чем-то умалчивает. А еще не требовалось быть выдающимся умом, чтобы понять: Хеклин только что сделал Дилану какой-то странный подарок. Среди приглашенных на прием мужчин водилось немало неплохих стрелков, но никому из них бы не удалось разорвать пулей тесьму с расстояния в пятьдесят шагов. Значит, состязание было задумано таким образом, чтобы выиграл именно Дилан.  
  
Заинтригованный, он потер пальцем монету и всмотрелся. На аверсе сидела женщина — Свобода, на реверсе раскрыл свои крылья орел, осененный девизом «На Бога уповаем». Монета выглядела старой, но хорошо сохранившейся и мало бывшей в обращении.  
  
— Принеси шнурок, — приказал Дилан Колтону, заодно впихнув ему свои перчатки. — Я хочу надеть мой подарок.  
  
— Сию минуту, — Колтон исчез, а Дилан перехватил одобрительный взгляд Хеклина.  
  
Отвечать на него Дилан не стал. Напротив, он отвернулся и сделал вид, что заинтересован рассказом Дэниела, хотя на самом деле не понимал ни слова. Это не помешало ему примкнуть к компании и вернуться в дом, где всем сразу же подали прохладительные напитки. Июнь в этом году донимал жарой.  
  


  
  
— Шнурок, сэр, — услужливо произнес Колтон, возвратившись с длинным черным шнурком. — Позволите?  
  
Дилан отдал монету, и Колтон ловко нанизал ее.   
  
— Желаете надеть прямо сейчас?  
  
— Да, — согласился Дилан, распуская воротник рубашки.  
  
— Тогда будет справедливо, если О’Брайану помогу я, — раздался голос Хеклина прямо у Дилана за спиной.  
  
— Только не задуши его случайно, Хекс! — рассмеялся Пози.   
  
Шнурок, уже закинутый Хеклином на шею Дилана, вдруг натянулся — не болезненно, впиваясь в кожу, а лишь намекая на легкий дискомфорт. Дилан машинально вскинул голову и сглотнул. Сердце застучало гулко и часто, как барабаны туземцев, отбивающие ритм для ритуальных плясок. Дилану отчаянно захотелось закрыть глаза и отдаться этому пугающе-увлекательному ощущению, но он не мог позволить себе так расслабиться.  
  
Шнурок снова свободно повис, а Хеклин, приблизившись к Дилану вплотную, склонился и стал завязывать концы в узел. Макушку обдавало теплым дыханием, кожей Дилан ощущал чужую близость, и барабаны били все громче, быстрее и тревожнее.  
  
— Готово, — тихо проговорил Хеклин почти на ухо Дилану. — Попробуйте.  
  
Дилан подергал за монету, скользнувшую ему между ключиц и обжегшую холодом, и фальшиво улыбнулся, смущенный вниманием глазевших на него гостей.  
  
— Крепко.  
  
— Это отличительная черта американцев, не так ли? — Холланд качнула головой в изящной шляпке. — Крепкие и надежные парни.  
  
— Хотим такими считаться, — Хеклин галантно поклонился ей и предложил Холланд руку, которую та с удовольствием приняла.  
  
Дилан сжал пальцы в кулак, разжал и, обхватив Пози за плечи, потащил его к ближайшему официанту, желая срочно раздобыть что-то покрепче лимонада.  
  
Они разжились отличным бренди, стащили по куску великолепно запеченной утки, и Дилан ненадолго выкинул все лишние мысли из головы. Он приехал развлекаться — и он развлекался, забыв про все свои тревоги и переживания. В какой-то момент он перехватил полный одобрительного удивления взгляд Холланд, подмигнул ей и сообразил, что давно не чувствовал внутри такой легкости.   
  
Монета Хеклина нагрелась от естественного тепла тела и ласкала местечко между ключицами, алкоголь туманил разум, Пози хохотал и гримасничал, травя байку за байкой про жизнь в Нью-Йорке, и Дилан, развалившись на софе, мечтал, чтобы этот вечер никогда не заканчивался.  
  


  
  
— Не спите? — спросил Хеклин, когда Дилан открыл ему дверь.  
  
— Нет, что вы. Входите.  
  
Дилан освободил проем и впустил заглянувшему к нему Хеклина. На нем все еще были брюки и рубашка, поверх которых Хеклин набросил плотный халат винного оттенка. В доме хорошо топили, и все же, как в большинстве каменных построек, ночью комнаты выстуживались до основания. Несмотря на весь летний зной.  
  
— Я сбежал от Келли, — признался Хеклин. — Он натравил на меня дворецкого, желавшего разведать мои планы на утро и дать отчет по сегодняшнему вечеру. Пришлось спасаться, и, смотрите, я даже сумел раздобыть по пути немного шабли.  
  
— О, — Дилан взял в руки бутылку и присвистнул. — Гран Крю из Ле-Кло! Великолепное, должно быть, вино!  
  
— Не знаю, мне пока не довелось попробовать, — Хеклин со вздохом опустился в кресло и вытянул ноги. — В Калифорнии тоже делают шабли, вы знали?  
  
— Нет, — Дилан поставил бутылку на столик и разыскал оставленный Колтоном стакан с водой. Воду он вылил в таз, а стакан прихватил с собой. — Мысль, что в Америке может водиться приличное вино, любой европеец сочтет кощунственной.   
  
Хеклин рассмеялся:  
  
— Оно совсем не плохое. Хотя, полагаю, все же уступит этому. Попробуем?  
  
— Я уже пьян, мне совершенно нечего терять, — легко сознался Дилан, отсалютовав Хеклину пустым стаканом.  
  
— Ты стоишь на ногах. По американским меркам ты трезв.  
  
— И это говорит мне человек, в чьей стране уже полгода сухой закон, — Дилан, поколебавшись, сел на подлокотник кресла, в котором устроился воюющий с пробкой Хеклин.  
  
— Восемнадцатая поправка не наказывает за пьянство. Конгресс запретил производить, торговать и перевозить алкоголь. Пить можно. Мы не нарушаем закон.  
  
— Изобретательно, — Дилан проследил, как пробка покинула горлышко бутылки, и вдохнул запах вина. — Какой аромат!  
  
— Давай я тебе налью, — Хеклин наполнил стакан на две трети, протянул его Дилану и нахмурился. — О’Брайан, вы снова смотрите на меня так, будто я назвал вашу бабушку стервой. В чем я опять ошибся? Ваши чертовы английские заморочки у меня уже в печенках!  
  
— Такое вино надо смаковать из пузатого хрусталя, а не распивать так, как собираемся делать мы, — улыбнулся Дилан. — Не обращай внимания, меня просто повеселила сама мысль. Господи, если бы Колтон нас сейчас увидел, он бы просто сорвался с цепи.   
  
— Так выпьем же за то, что нас не угнетали собственные камердинеры, — провозгласил Хеклин и чокнулся с Диланом бутылкой.  
  
— Оно божественно, — постановил Дилан, проглотив. — Ты чувствуешь? Какой букет! Нотка ореха и знаменитая металлическая свежесть. Отличное вино.  
  
— И отличная компания, — в тон ему продолжил Хеклин.  
  
— Согласен, — Дилан сделал еще глоток, наклонился, чтобы поставить стакан на столик, и из открытого ворота ночной сорочки вывалилась монета. — Ах да, я же забыл спросить.  
  
— Об этом? — Хеклин подцепил пальцами импровизированное украшение и погладил выгравированную Свободу.  
  
— Она что-то значит? Признайся, ты хотел, чтобы ее получил я.  
  
— Да, — прямой ответ Хеклина стал для Дилана неожиданностью. Будоражащей и интригующей. — Это… просто безделица. Но это чисто американская безделица, символ всего, что нам ценно. Деньги, свобода и вера в Господа.  
  
— И деньги на первом месте. Как современно и цинично, — Дилан положил руку на спинку кресла и облизал губы. Хеклин смотрел на него снизу вверх, и было в его взгляде что-то беспокоящее Дилана.   
  
— Деньги лишь символ, — спокойно пояснил Хеклин. — Мы нацелены на то, чтобы добиваться чего желаем. Наша нация не гнушается тяжелой работы и всегда готова платить по счетам.  
  
— Хороший ответ, — похвалил Дилан и встал, смущенный возникшей между ними близостью. Это все чем-то походило на романтическое свидание. Поздняя встреча в спальне, вино, полный двусмысленности разговор. Хеклин держался с ним совершенно невинно, он вел себя, как вел бы любой приятель Дилана, заглянувший пропустить стаканчик перед сном. И все же Дилану мерещилось за его словами и действиями что-то еще.  
  
Не к месту вспомнился давний эпизод в библиотеке, когда Дилан бросил Хеклину в лицо свои нелепые обвинения в ухаживании. И почти случившийся поцелуй, вызвавший в Дилане противоречивые, сложные эмоции.  
  
Которые возвращались к нему прямо сейчас.  
  
Дилан залпом допил вино, забыв о желании смаковать вкус, и пожалел о своем поступке. Он и так достаточно набрался за ужином, и свежая порция пусть даже слабого алкоголя вызвала новую волну опьянения.  
  
— Мне за тобой не угнаться, — проворчал Хеклин и, приложившись к бутылке, обновил Дилану стакан.  
  
— Это все от усталости, — оправдался Дилан. — Разве тебя не утомил сегодняшний вечер? Особенно общение с Йеном? Мне показалось, он тебе под конец откровенно навязывался.  
  
— Нет, мы отлично ладим, — отмахнулся Хеклин. — Мне нравится его компания.  
  
— А ему твоя. И это загадочно, учитывая ходящие слухи — про тебя и Холланд.  
  
— Они беспочвенны. Холланд верна своему кавалеру, и… могу ошибаться, но, думается мне, Йен бы не стал стреляться, реши она ему изменить.  
  
— Да, из-за Холл вряд ли, — Дилан, осознав, что так и стоит посреди комнаты, вернулся на подлокотник. — Он рассказывал тебе про Джилл?  
  
— Свою свинью? Я что-то слышал про предстоящую то ли выставку, то ли соревнование…  
  
— О, нет, — Дилан ухмыльнулся и подвигал бровями. — То есть, конечно, будет состязание на лучшую свинью графства, но дело не в нем. Может быть, ты слышал об актрисе по имени Джилл Вагнер?  
  
— Да, мы знакомы, — медленно кивнул Хеклин. — Джилси великолепна. Какая связь между ней и… О.  
  
— Примерно полтора года назад, когда мы только демобилизовались, мисс Вагнер приезжала в Англию со своим театром. Я видел ее в роли леди Макбет, Дэниел очень хвалил ее Артемиду, а Йен посетил все спектакли с ней и влюбился без памяти. Он сумел добиться расположения мисс Вагнер, у них случился короткий головокружительный роман…   
  
— …и Джилси его оставила, укатив дальше гастролировать, — предположил Хеклин, потягивая вино.  
  
— Верно, — Дилан, забывшись, почесал бедро и продолжил. — Йен был безутешен. Он ударился в загул — выпивка, женщины, карточные игры. И за покером он совершенно случайно выиграл породистую свинью. Вместо того чтобы отказаться от нее, Йен приказал перевезти животное к нему в загородный дом, отстроил хлев и назвал свинью Джилл.  
  
Хеклин расхохотался, закрыв глаза рукой, и покачал головой.  
  
— Как отвратительно, — прокомментировал он, обретя способность говорить.  
  
— Он был не в себе. Но поступок и правда дурно попахивал, и мы с Дэниелом не смогли остаться в стороне.  
  
— Что вы натворили? — развлекаясь, спросил Хеклин.  
  
— Мы наняли фотографа, сняли прекрасную Джилл, принимающую грязевые ванны, и послали снимки мисс Вагнер, сопроводив их поясняющей запиской.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Дилан. — Мы отправили ей конверт, стали ждать ответа, и его все не было. Честно признаюсь, мы успели раскаяться в своем поступке. Я уже хотел отправить ей телеграмму с извинениями, как мне пришло письмо из Америки. Мисс Вагнер благодарила нас за информацию и фотокарточки, высылала нам чек на сто фунтов, который мы должны были передать Йену для «милашки Джилл», и… в конверте было еще кое-что.  
  
— Не томи, — Хеклин легко стукнул Дилана по колену. — Что вытворила Джилси?  
  
— Она тоже наняла фотографа и повторила позу своей тезки. На тех снимках она, обнаженная, лежит на животе в грязи и кусает листик капусты, — понизив голос, рассказал Дилан. — Очень необычная фотокарточка.  
  
— В ее духе, — одобрительно кивнул Хеклин. — И как же отреагировал Йен?  
  
— О, он предлагал нам любые деньги в обмен на фотографию, но мы не сочли возможным пойти на сделку. Мужчина, назвавший свинью именем бывшей возлюбленной, не заслуживает снисхождения.  
  
— Не буду спорить. Но со мной бы у вас подобный трюк не прокатил.  
  
Дилан пожал плечами:  
  
— Для тебя я бы изобрел что-нибудь другое.  
  
Хеклин допил вино и поставил пустую бутылку на пол. Дилан, спохватившись, тоже прикончил свою порцию. Голову совсем повело, ноги и руки стали приятно ватными.  
  
— И после этого он сошелся с Холланд?  
  
— Кто? — удивился Дилан, потеряв на мгновение нить разговора. — А, да. После этого. Они вместе уже много месяцев. Так ты все-таки решил отбить ее у Йена?  
  
— Отбить?  
  
— Даже репортеры пишут о твоем интересе, — Дилан, не в силах больше терпеть головокружение, добрел, покачиваясь, до кровати и рухнул поверх тщательно расправленного одеяла.   
  
— Вот оно что, — Хеклин встал, скинул халат, оставив его валяться ярким пятном на паркете, и сел на кровать рядом с Диланом. — У меня нет никаких планов насчет миссис Карвер. Она очаровательна, но мои мысли занимает другая особа.  
  
— Вы с Пози сделаны из одного теста, — упрекнул Дилан. Он хотел разозлиться, но шабли так расслабило его, что сил попросту не осталось. — У тебя же есть невеста.  
  
— Да. Но сейчас я хочу не ее, — Хеклин склонил голову набок и прищурился. — Скажу честно — свою невесту я так никогда не хотел.   
  
У Дилана дернулась щека. Слышать откровения Хеклина было противно.   
  
— И кто же это? Дай угадаю. Пожалуй… мисс Уэбб? Она сегодня смеялась над каждой твоей шуткой. А не все из них были смешными. Это она? Твоя загадочная особа?  
  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Хеклин. — Ты не угадаешь. Ни за что.  
  
— Считаешь меня тупым? — запас вежливых выражений внезапно иссяк. Дилан вспомнил свою давнюю фантазию, в которой он стегал Хеклина плеткой, и снова ощутил зверское желание ощутить в руках твердую ручку, замахнуться и…  
  
— Я могу тебе рассказать. Если ты поклянешься, что не выдашь меня.  
  
— Я — джентльмен. Сама мысль, что я пойду распускать про тебя слухи — оскорбительна, — Дилан фыркнул и с трудом привстал, опираясь на локоть. — Выкладывай.  
  
— Хорошо, — Хеклин улыбнулся и подсел поближе. — Я скажу тебе на ухо. Готов?  
  
Дилан кивнул и приготовился слушать. Раздражение все же пробилось сквозь усталость и опьянение и стискивало Дилану живот, как чересчур туго затянутый ремень. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, и ощутил, как к нему склонился Хеклин. От него пахло французской туалетной водой, вином и немного — табаком. Дилан глубоко вдохнул этот безотчетно приятный запах и сосредоточился.  
  
— Эта особа просто сводит меня с ума, — шепнул Хеклин ему на ухо. — Я дурею в ее присутствии. Совершенно не могу себя контролировать.  
  
Дилан поежился от побежавших по коже мурашек, замер в предвкушении раскрытия имени — и почувствовал, как рука Хеклина легла ему на затылок. Он открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, и закрыл его, сбитый с толку новым прикосновением. Теплые губы скользнули по шее Дилана, остановились — выбрав самое нежное, самое чувствительное местечко — и осторожно поцеловали.   
  
— Хек…  
  
— Помолчи.  
  
Губы раскрылись, рот Хеклина стал влажным и горячим, требовательным. Новый поцелуй был совершенно иным — напористым и страстным. Дилану в шею будто воткнули раскаленную иглу, он вздрогнул и очнулся.  
  
— Нет! — запротестовал он, открыв глаза. — Слышишь? Нет, я…  
  
Хеклин навалился сверху: тяжелый, крупный, отлично владеющий собой. Дилан безуспешно попробовал взбрыкнуть, заерзал и только сбил себе дыхание. Он выругался, заколотил рукой по постели, понимая, что не может позволить себе кричать, и не заметил, как его заставили повернуться и прижались губами к его рту.  
  
Дилану нравилось целоваться. В школе у него было несколько друзей по поцелуям — в те невинные времена, когда что-то большее казалось омерзительным, а вот нежные ласки рта доставляли удовольствие. Ему нравилось целоваться с Бритт, его бывшей невестой — пусть она и не была идеальной партнершей с ее страстью чересчур давить и покусывать губы. Дилану вообще импонировали осторожные прикосновения, робкие движения языка, глухой звук от сталкивающихся зубов. В поцелуях было что-то волшебное и искреннее — в его прежних поцелуях.  
  
У этого, нового, навязанного насильно, оказался совсем другой вкус. Он был полон агрессии и отчаяния, а еще обещания, сладкой сказки, чего-то неизведанного. Такого, что Дилану еще не доводилось пробовать.  
  
— Прекрати, — приказал Хеклин, оторвавшись от его губ. — Хватит.  
  
— Что? — Дилан моргнул и сглотнул слюну. Его совсем разморило, хотелось лежать и просто проживать секунду за секундой. — Что я должен прекратить?  
  
— Отказывать, — рассерженно пояснил Хеклин. — Видит Бог, я долго терпел. Но сейчас я устал, понимаешь?  
  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — Дилан безвольно пихнул Хеклина в грудь и вздохнул. — Слезь с меня. Шутка затянулась. Достаточно. Просто слезь с меня и уйди, я хочу остаться один. Я хочу лечь спать.  
  
— Нет, — Хеклин с силой стиснул пальцами подбородок Дилана и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Я собираюсь задержаться.  
  
Дилан нахмурился. У него возникло ощущение, будто он застрял в тумане и отчаянно пытается выбраться, но только кружит на одном месте. Ему было бы впору испугаться: несмотря на еле-еле ворочающиеся в голове мысли, он отлично понимал, чем угрожает ему Хеклин. Если Дилан сейчас не соберется и не выставит его из своей кровати, из своей спальни, то вскоре окажется голым, потным и с раздвинутыми ногами.  
  
Дилан закусил губу, размышляя. Выпитое позволяло оценивать ситуацию, не отвлекаясь на привычные сомнения, что допустимо, а что — нет. Дилан знал, давно знал, что представшая перед глазами картинка вызывает у него любопытство и жгучий интерес. Но он не хотел впутываться во все это. Дружить с Хеклином и бегать от самого себя было проще, чем сделать шаг к чему-то новому и неизведанному.  
  
Ему вдруг припомнились откровения Колтона. Кузен говорил, что никто не воспринимает всерьез шалости. Так может…  
  
Хеклин отпустил подбородок Дилана и решительно взялся за его ночную рубашку. Он дернул за ворот, полностью распуская его, и приник ртом к обнажившемуся горлу и ключицам. Дилан, не успевший принять решение, слабо запротестовал. Он попытался отпихнуть Хеклина, но тот больно сжал его бок, и Дилан внял предупреждению.   
  
— Отпусти меня, — шепотом попросил Дилан, дрожа от нервного, нездорового возбуждения спровоцированного откровенными ласками. — Пожалуйста. Я не хочу. Я…  
  
Наверное, Хеклину не понравилось, что он заговорил. Новый поцелуй был еще лучше предыдущего. Хеклин позволил Дилану лечь на спину — удобно, на обе лопатки — обхватил ладонями его лицо и стал неспешно, вдумчиво изучать его рот. Почти невинно и в то же время — восхитительно чувственно. Дилан вздрогнул, тихонько вздохнул, переводя дыхание, и рухнул с головой в такие желанные, такие нужные ему ощущения. Он выпростал руки из-под прижимавшего его к кровати Хеклина, вцепился пальцами в густые темные пряди и расслабил рот, решив наслаждаться каждым дарованным ему мгновением.   
  
— Я не уйду, пока ты не кончишь, — шепнул между поцелуями Хеклин… Тайлер, и Дилану показалось, что он на несколько секунд потерял сознание.  
  
Его буквально швырнуло в плотское желание, утопило в проснувшейся в одночасье телесной жажде. Дилан выгнулся — растерянный, дезориентированный, и осознал, что не сможет остановиться, как бы он этого ни хотел.  
  


  
  
— Я больше не могу, — простонал Дилан, содрогаясь в болезненных, не приносящих облегчения спазмах. — Господи.  
  
Тайлер не ответил. Он опять лизнул — спокойно, неторопливо поддразнивая головку. Дилан стиснул зубы и затрясся, измученный маячащим совсем рядом оргазмом. Низ живота уже онемел, член кололо изнутри, мошонка подтянулась и стала каменной. Дилан всхлипнул и, чтобы отвлечься, попытался вспомнить, почему он позволяет с собой это делать.  
  
Ответа не было. Дилан вообще не помнил, как они перешли от завуалированного флирта к относительно невинным поцелуям, а от них — к этому. К разворошенной смятой постели, где они лежат вдвоем — голые, взмокшие и неприлично возбужденные.   
  
— Тайлер, — позвал он наудачу. — Тай…  
  
Дилан осекся и даже испугался, когда Тайлер откликнулся на его зов. Член, лишенный внимания пальцев и рта, лег Дилану на живот. Внутри все свело в очередном спазме, и Тайлер, словно почувствовав, наклонился и легко поцеловал Дилана в губы.  
  
— Дьявол! — выругался тот и раздраженно шлепнул Тайлера по щеке. — Я тебя ненавижу, Хеклин. Ты просто подонок. Мерзавец!  
  
Чуть припухшие губы Тайлера дрогнули в улыбке. Дилан вздохнул и потянулся к ним ртом. Тайлер ответил — больше не жульничая, по-настоящему, и Дилан на мгновение испытал облегчение, увлеченный жестким поцелуем. Он опять застонал, не в силах скрывать свое наслаждение, и Тайлер, оторвавшись, погладил его по щеке.  
  
— Какой же ты голодный, матерь божья! Дилан. Ди-и-и-илан, — в глазах Тайлера плеснуло похотью, и это вызвало новую судорогу.  
  
Потому что Дилан действительно чувствовал себя _голодным_. Истосковавшимся по тому, чего у него никогда не было. Злым из-за череды одиноких месяцев, сводивших его с ума.  
  
— Еще, — жалобно попросил Дилан, забыв о неуместной сейчас гордости. — Ну же.  
  
Тайлер потерся носом об его щеку и вернул руку на член. Он опять стал целовать Дилана как ребенка — невесомо и легко. В щеки, нос, подбородок. А вот пальцы работали слаженно, четко и быстро. Дилан взвыл и забился, испуганный, что оргазм снова от него ускользнет. Случись это еще раз — и Дилан просто сойдет с ума. Он не слишком часто вспоминал о своих телесных нуждах, и теперь разбуженная страсть пожирала его изнутри, сводя все мысли и желания к животным инстинктам.   
  
— Все в порядке, — прошептал Тайлер, целуя ему веки. — Давай. Отпусти себя.  
  
Дилан с шумом втянул воздух и сосредоточился на себе. Он повел бедрами, уговаривая Тайлера трогать его посильнее, пожестче, захныкал, мучаясь от стука в висках — и его наконец накрыло удовольствием.   
  
— Ты восхитительный, — пробормотал Тайлер, грубовато целуя Дилана в задыхающийся рот. — Бог мой, какой ты восхитительный.   
  
Дилан был не в силах ответить. Внутри до сих пор все тряслось, в мошонке появилось необычное чувство легкости, чем-то сравнимое с тем блаженством, когда после долгой сдержанности опустошаешь мочевой пузырь. Дилан приподнял голову и уставился на свой забрызганный семенем живот. Рука Тайлера нежно поглаживала бледную, незагорелую кожу, помогая расслабиться и в полной мере насладиться послевкусием после оргазма. Дилан глубоко вдохнул, повел головой и краем глаза заметил возбужденный орган самого Тайлера — крупный, темно-розовый от прилившей крови и чересчур толстый. От мысли, что придется впустить его в свое тело — в любое из его отверстий, — Дилана передернуло от страха. Окутывавшая тело нега моментально испарилась. Дилан неловко улегся на кровать и отвернулся так, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Хеклином.  
  
— Что-то не так? — встревожено спросил тот. — Голова кружится?  
  
— Да, немного, — невнятно пробормотал Дилан, размышляя, можно ли использовать недомогание как предлог отказаться от продолжения. В конце концов, Дилану уже было неплохо. А Тайлер при желании запросто найдет ему замену.  
  
— Я могу раздобыть тебе холодной воды, — Тайлер наклонился и поцеловал Дилана в висок. — Хочешь?  
  
— М-м-м, нет, я… пожалуй, мне просто стоит полежать, — начал Дилан. — Я много выпил, переутомился и сейчас, кажется, потратил последние силы. Мне нужно выспаться, и все пройдет.   
  
По лицу Тайлера прошла тень. Взгляд затянулся ледком, губы скривились.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
  
— Нет, я…  
  
— Мне нравилось, когда ты не юлил, велел мне проваливать и честно заявлял, что тебя бесит моя компания.  
  
Дилан вздрогнул. Он не хотел доводить дело до такого. Ему всего лишь требовалось немного времени — подумать, примириться, привыкнуть.  
  
— Все не так, — произнес он, подбирая слова. — Но я действительно хочу, чтобы ты сейчас ушел. Мне не по себе. Нужно побыть одному.  
  
— Что ж, — Тайлер встал и расправил плечи. — Ясно.  
  
Дилан повернулся к нему и едва не уткнулся взглядом в чужой член, не потерявший своей крепости.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Дилан, надеясь, что Тайлер сейчас проявит галантность, подберет свои вещи и уйдет.  
  
— Ну что ты, — улыбнулся тот и почесал себе грудь. Дилан уже немного знал ее на ощупь — мягкие темные волоски, редеющие к шее и набирающие густоту к паху. — Если ты меня не хочешь, я не стану тебя заставлять. Я же не насильник.  
  
— Спасибо, — с облегчением выдохнул Дилан. — Спасибо, я…  
  
— Могу я заглянуть к твоему камердинеру? Это не причинит тебе неудобств?  
  
Дилан удивленно моргнул. При чем тут Колтон?  
  
— Зачем он тебе? Ты же нанял Келли и, кажется, доволен им?  
  
— Никаких нареканий, — подтвердил Хеклин с улыбкой. — Одно плохо. Келли не интересны члены, а твоему кузену — даже очень. А у меня проблема интимного характера, которую я не в настроении решать сам.   
  
Когда-то Дилан, поддавшись моде, увлекался боксом. Но после несколько тренировок вынужден был признать, что этот вид спорта не для него. Зато он на всю жизнь запомнил, что такое пропустить хороший удар по корпусу — и ощущения, которые он испытывал прямо сейчас, были очень схожи.  
  
— Ты хочешь пойти в постель Колтону? — губы плохо слушались.  
  
— Ты же не против? — вежливо осведомился Хеклин.  
  
— Иди, — бездумно разрешил Дилан. Остатки эйфории испарились в одночасье. Голова заболела сильнее, горло сжало спазмом — болезненная обида подпитывала вспыхнувшую под ребрами ревность. Дилану хотелось заорать на Тайлера, Дилану хотелось самому спуститься к Колтону и трясти его за плечи, спрашивая, почему из них двоих проигрывает всегда только он. Но Дилан заставил себя натянуто улыбнуться и кое-как забрался под одеяло. Он закрыл глаза, больше не беспокоясь, что будет дальше, и вскрикнул, когда одеяло с него сорвали, а щеку обожгло увесистой оплеухой.  
  
— Ты невыносим. Избалованный высокомерный идиот. Ревнивый неопытный дурак, не видящий дальше своего носа!  
  
Дилан вспыхнул, открыл рот, намереваясь вывалить не меньше оскорблений, и заткнулся, остановленный тяжелым, давящим взглядом Тайлера.  
  
Тот сдернул одеяло до конца, швырнув его к противоположному краю кровати, и приказал:  
  
— Ложись. На спину. Так, чтобы тебе было удобно. Раздвинь ноги и согни их в коленях.  
  
Возмущение прошло. К Дилану неожиданно вернулась способность трезво мыслить. Он прекрасно знал, что способен сейчас выставить Хеклина за дверь и вычеркнуть из памяти этот эпизод. Никто не в силах заставить его делать то, что ему не нравится. Но…  
  
Почему не нравится?  
  
Дилану нравилось.  
  
И сейчас ему нравилось даже больше, чем когда Тайлер осыпал его комплиментам. В этой нарочитой грубости было нечто гипнотизирующее и при всей своей агрессивности — совершенно безопасное. Дилан внимательно посмотрел на Тайлера, выдержав добрых десять секунд полноценного зрительного контакта, и медленно перевернулся, устраиваясь с максимальным комфортом. Он поправил подушку, поерзал и немного расставил ноги, согнув их, как было велено.  
  
— Мы можем молчать, если тебе мешают слова, — доброжелательно сказал Тайлер, включив снова свою обезоруживающую улыбку.  
  
— Как давно ты думал о сексе со мной? — спросил Дилан, неожиданно испытав приступ необъяснимой уверенности в себе.  
  
— С тех пор, как ты обвинил меня в том, что я пытаюсь залезть к тебе в штаны. Я искренне считал слова Шармана шуткой, но ты взволновал меня. Тогда, в библиотеке. И я теперь не могу отделаться от фантазий.   
  
— Я никогда не спал с мужчиной, — признался Дилан. — Я и с женщинами почти не спал. Не так. Это никогда не было интимно.  
  
— Я не стану тебя трахать, как какую-нибудь безымянную девицу, — предупредил Тайлер, выуживая что-то из кармана брошенных на пол брюк. — Это будет интимно.  
  
— Ладно, — Дилан облизнул губы. Внизу живота снова ныло и сокращалось в ритме горячих волн, окатывающих его тело. Он опять посмотрел на член Тайлера и решил, что ради этих эмоций, ради напряжения, от которого бежали мурашки по коже и вставали дыбом волоски, он потерпит немного боли от проникновения.  
  
Отчасти его будоражила эта фантазия. Дилан представил, каким натруженным и воспаленным станет его анус после секса — припухшим, горячим, измученным, — и прикрыл глаза, боясь выдать свои грязные секреты Тайлеру.  
  
Дилан столько раз слышал пестревшие подробностями рассказы — пошлые, детальные, отвратительные в своей физиологичности, что никаких особых сюрпризов он не ждал. Он представлял, как сейчас все случится. Тайлер немного растянет ему мышцы заднего прохода, смажет их аптекарским вазелином и введет свой пенис. Если Дилану повезет и он достаточно возбудится, это не будет слишком больно. А если еще ему удастся кончить второй раз, все станет окончательно сносным.  
  
Можно попробовать.   
  
Дилан отчаянно запихивал подальше другие мыслишки. О том, что ему не хочется хладнокровного совокупления. Ему хотелось, чтобы Тайлер то ли грубил ему, как солдатской девке, то ли наоборот снова восхищался его губами и пальцами и называл отзывчивым и чувственным. Дилан прерывисто вздохнул и дернулся, когда Тайлер погладил ему колено.  
  
— А ты, даже собираясь сюда, не предполагал, чем закончится твой визит в мой дом? — спросил он, проводя рукой по бедру вверх.  
  
— Я поверил в твою незаинтересованность, — признался Дилан.  
  
— И был задет ею?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Дилан. — Или да. Я не знаю. Я не всегда могу понять, что я испытываю. Я думал, ты хочешь присоединиться к Холл и Йену.  
  
— Спать втроем? Это не для меня. Я никогда и ничем не делюсь, — Тайлер взял небольшую баночку, открутил крышку и зачерпнул пальцами немного вазелина. — На этот раз не будет предварительных игр, Дилан.  
  
— Устал со мной нянчиться? — Дилан перестал задумываться, что он говорит и в какие именно слова облекает свои мысли. И это было прекрасно.  
  
— Устал, — согласился Тайлер, поглаживая кончиками пальцев у Дилана между ног. — Поцелуешь меня?  
  
Дилан, сбитый с толку, кивнул, и Тайлер, не прекращая своих осторожных поглаживаний, дотянулся губами до рта Дилана. Это расслабляло. Дилан поцеловал его, тягуче и требовательно, и хихикнул, когда Тайлер, подгадав момент, ввел кончик пальца ему в анус.  
  
— Да вы жульничаете, мистер Хеклин! — возмутился Дилан.  
  
— Помолчи, пока я на тебя не набросился.  
  
— Тебе это нравится? — Дилан чувствовал, как в нем бережно орудуют уже два пальца. — Или ты вынужден этим заниматься, чтобы потом меня поиметь?  
  
— Нравится ли мне ощущать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг моих пальцев, и представлять, как ты будешь принимать в себя мой член? Да. Нравится, О’Брайан.  
  
— Я разрешил тебе звать меня по имени.  
  
— А я разрешил себе называть тебя так, как мне хочется, — Тайлер склонился к его уху и зашептал: — Знаешь, как мой брат зовет свою любовницу? Моя курочка. Хм, тебе отлично подойдет…  
  
Дилан стукнул его ладонью по плечу и закусил щеку, боясь расхохотаться.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил он, успокоившись. — Не смейся надо мной сейчас.  
  
— Прости, — искренне извинился Тайлер и примирительно поцеловал его в щеку. — Я говорил, я люблю тебя дразнить. Мне нравится с тобой ссориться. Как ты гневно раздуваешь ноздри, подыскивая, чем бы меня побольнее ужалить. Как ты кривишь губы, как начинают сверкать твои глаза и дрожать пальцы. Ты становишься так невыносимо привлекателен, это настоящее безумие, Дилан.  
  
— Замолчи, — перебил тот, отворачивая от Тайлера лицо. — Я не привык. Замолчи.  
  
Внутри Дилана тоже роились бессмысленные, бессвязные слова, но он не был готов произнести их вслух. Он хотел, он чувствовал потребность ответить на признания Тайлера чем-то сопоставимым, и все же что-то заставляло его молчать.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Тайлер, и Дилан не сразу сообразил, почему тот обеспокоен.   
  
Пальцев стало больше, они входили глубже, и да, это было не очень-то приятно.  
  
— Все замечательно, — солгал Дилан. Если он признается в дискомфорте, Тайлер продолжит его растягивать, а Дилану уже хотелось двигаться дальше.   
  
Тайлер странно посмотрел на него, будто раскусил обман, но спорить не стал. Он отодвинулся от Дилана, провел блестящей от вазелина рукой по своему члену и улыбнулся — лицо буквально треснуло в этой улыбке-оскале. Хищном, отчаянном, жадном оскале дорвавшейся до добычи гончей.  
  
Дилан вспомнил, как Колтон пророчил ему победу, отправляйся они на охоту, и усмехнулся. Дорогому кузену бы в голову не пришло, что на этот раз Дилану уготовили участь загнанной лисы, и он, вопреки доводам рассудка, был ей рад.  
  
Он поморщился, пережидая пугающие секунды ненормального, болезненного растяжения, обнял Тайлера за шею и осторожно расслабил мышцы, приготовившись участвовать в той скачке, которой ему ранее не доводилось заниматься.  
  


  
  
— Хвала небесам! — Пози воздел руки к потолку и рухнул в кресло. — Хоть кто-то проснулся, аллилуйя!  
  
Дилан зевнул и взглянул на часы на каминной полке.  
  
— Еще нет и половины девятого. Во сколько же ты встал?  
  
Он пересек курительную комнату и подошел к открытому окну. Ветер трепал светлую занавесь и доносил ароматы цветов из сада. Дилан поежился и растер плечи руками: воздух был вкусным, но свежим и холодным. Он деликатно прогонял утреннюю сонливость и заставлял дышать глубже, пробуждая все тело к новому дню. Дилан потянулся, разминая приятно ноющие мышцы, потрогал пальцами припухшие губы и повернулся к Пози, прихлебывающему из кружки крепкий черный кофе.  
  
— Хекс поднял меня до зари. В шесть. Нет, чуть раньше, — пожаловался Пози. — Ему поступил срочный звонок, и он выехал в Бирмингем. А перед отъездом он зашел ко мне и разбудил. Представляешь, я спал, а он вытряхнул меня из кровати и принялся давать наставления. Иногда он бывает таким занудным, Ди!  
  
— Представляю, — быстро согласился Дилан, моментально встревожившись. — Он сказал, что случилось?  
  
— Да, но я прослушал, — повинился Пози. — Я хотел спать! А он пудрил мне мозги гостями. Совершенно меня запутал, пока я не догадался, что он хочет.  
  
— И что же он хочет?  
  
— Чтобы все прошло достойно, — скривился Пози, явно передразнивая. — Он считает меня болваном? Конечно, я прослежу, чтобы все остались довольны визитом в его отсутствие! Я умею развлекать людей.  
  
— Да, приятель, здесь ты мастак, — хмыкнул Дилан, немного успокоившись. — А он давал тебе советы?  
  
— Он попросил меня не спалить к чертям дом, а еще мне следует передать извинения Боэну, когда тот проснется. Хекс вроде бы обещал ему партию в бильярд. И Холланд… Что-то я должен был сказать Холланд… А, ладно, я спрошу у нее, за что Хексу бы следовало перед ней извиниться. Уверен, она придумает мне пару подходящих вариантов.  
  
— А про меня он говорил? — рассмеялся Дилан, уверенный, что сейчас услышит «несомненно! Тебе я должен сказать…», но Пози лишь непонимающе нахмурился.  
  
— Про тебя? Нет, с чего бы? Вы не слишком близки, верно? — Пози с громким хлюпаньем отпил из чашки. — Между нами — я доволен. Дилан, ты мой друг, и я этому чертовски рад. Серьезно, парень, я от тебя без ума!  
  
— Мы с тобой ладим, — подтвердил Дилан, послушно улыбаясь.  
  
Признания Пози были приятными, тешущими самолюбие, но гораздо больше Дилана задевало невнимание Тайлера.  
  
Почему он не передал через Пози хотя бы пару слов? А может… может Тайлер оставил в комнате записку, а Дилан ее проглядел? Надо пойти поискать. Хотя нет, не было там никакой записки.  
  
— Иди сюда! — эмоционально позвал Пози, хлопая по широкому сидению кресла, в котором с удобством устроился. — Иди сюда, я должен тебя обнять!  
  
Дилан замешкался. После того, что было ночью, подходить так близко к другому мужчине, не к Тайлеру, отзывалось внутри чем-то странным. Как будто Дилан поступал неправильно.  
  
Выкинув эту чушь из головы, Дилан втиснулся на сидение к Пози и обнялся с ним.  
  
— Почему ты не лег спать, когда Хеклин от тебя отвязался?  
  
— Я лег! Но я не уснул. Вышел прогуляться в сад и замочил ноги, как последний дурак. Потом сунулся на кухню и перепугал прислугу, спросив, не могу ли я попить вместе с ними чаю. Они мне налили чашку, но сидели с такими лицами, что я сам сбежал. Я попытался раздобыть в библиотеке книгу, но там одно старье. Монтень, Мольер, Мопассан — мы что, во Франции? Почему бы не держать в библиотеке что-нибудь поинтереснее? Скажи, ты слышал про Эдгара По? Бостонский писатель, давно умер. У него изумительные новеллы. Например, про бочонок амонтильядо. Представляешь, там одного наглого типа заживо замуровали в стене! Как тебе такое, а? Нехило?  
  
— Нехило, — кивнул Дилан, позабавленный болтовней Пози. Кажется, тот действительно натурально изнывал от скуки, пока не нашел себе компанию в лице Дилана.  
  
— А ты почему так рано поднялся? Хекс как-то жаловался, что ты редкий соня.   
  
— Жаловался? Вот стервец! — наигранно возмутился Дилан. — Да он приехал раньше положенного срока!  
  
Пози округлил глаза, закивал и пустился в запутанное повествование о каком-то старом случае в Нью-Йорке. Дилан перевел дыхание. Ему не хотелось лгать Пози и признаваться, что из постели Дилана выгнала жажда сейчас же найти Хеклина и убедиться, что все случившееся не было чрезвычайно ярким и подробным сном.  
  
У Дилана такие бывали: проснувшись, он мог еще час или два ходить под впечатлением явившихся во сне образов. Иногда сны были настолько правдоподобны, что Дилан ощущал их физически. После войны ему не раз и не два снилось, как он оказывается на поле, которое медленно заполоняет страшный, ядовитый иприт, а у Дилана нет даже платка, чтобы зажать нос. Он пытается убежать, но иприт повсюду, и… Дилан просыпался, мучимый жестоким кашлем, и методично ощупывал саднящее горло, пока пульс не выравнивался, а кошмар не стирался при свете белого дня.   
  
Поэтому Дилан не доверял ни блаженной натруженности мышц, ни интересным ощущениям пониже спины. Он догадывался, что Тайлер вернется к себе, едва Дилан заснет — нельзя было допустить, чтобы их застали в одной постели, но ему иррационально хотелось разыскать подтверждения их недавней близости.  
  
— Так чем мы займемся? — спросил Пози, закончив свою историю, над концовкой которой Дилан вежливо посмеялся. — Погода отличная, но скоро станет чересчур жарко. Я бы предложил поиграть в регби, но носиться под таким солнцем — я пас. Есть идеи?  
  
Дилан задумался. Он бы и сам предпочел провести время на свежем воздухе. Сидеть в четырех стенах и слушать, как собравшиеся снова и снова перемывают кости своим знакомым? Увольте. Дилан постучал себя по щеке, внимательно взглянул на Пози и спросил:  
  
— Ты играешь в гольф?  
  
— В гольф? — изумился Пози. — Нет, никогда не пробовал. Хекс играет, он меня звал несколько раз, но я отказывался.  
  
— Почему? — Дилана неожиданно задело это пренебрежение. — Это замечательная игра! И в нее можно играть даже по такой погоде.  
  
— Эй, эй! Я верю, — рассмеялся Пози. — Но я ненавижу, когда Хекс меня чему-то учит. Я чувствую себя клиническим идиотом, понимаешь? Он отлично объясняет, а я все равно отмачиваю штуки — не специально! — и он злится. Я побоялся учиться у него гольфу. Клюшки тяжелые, как врезал бы мне по морде! Стесал бы челюсть с другой стороны, как пить дать.  
  
Дилан прыснул, представив себе эту картину. Челюсть Пози и правда была непропорционально скошена справа, друг говорил чистую правду. Вот только Дилан знал другого Хеклина.  
  
— Мне казалось, он фантастически терпелив?  
  
— Хекс? — присвистнул Пози. — Что ты! Горячая голова. Наверное, на него так действует Европа. Дома он совсем другой. Конечно, без повода не тронет и никогда не обидит даму или какого-нибудь хиляка, но и спускать чужие дурости не станет. У Хекса крутой нрав. Многие наши дамочки, к слову, именно за это и считают его очаровашкой. Говорят, это миленько — он такой галантный мишка, такой душка, но стоит разозлить и все. Синяки, выбитые зубы… Хекс драчун.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, — пробормотал Дилан. — Ты меня не разыгрываешь?  
  
— Нет! Осторожнее с ним, — предупредил Пози. — Так что насчет гольфа? Мы сумеем раздобыть мячики и клюшки?  
  
— Мы в Англии, — напомнил Дилан. — У нас найдется все необходимое. И я тебе расскажу, как играть. Покажу пару ударов, несколько хитростей. Тебе понравится.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь! — Пози хлопнул себя от восторга по колену. — Гольф! Какая же отличная идея! Дилан, ты такой молодчина. Светлая голова! Дай я тебя поцелую!  
  
Пози повернулся к Дилану, взял его лицо в свои руки и звонко чмокнул в губы. Дилан хихикнул, пихнул его в грудь, увернулся от ответного тычка, и расхохотался в голос. Задыхаясь, он встал из кресла и заметил, что они с Пози больше не одни в комнате. Колтон почтительно ждал, застыв в дверном проеме. И насколько Дилан разбирался в выражениях лиц кузена — был не слишком доволен увиденным.  
  
— Дружочек, вот и ты! — тон Пози изменился. Дилан с удивлением уставился на него, буквально не веря своим ушам. Голос стал мягче, неуловимо нежнее. Пози засветился и тоже поднялся на ноги. — Колтон! На тебя вся надежда. Ди придумал сыграть в гольф. Сможешь устроить?  
  
— В гольф? — Колтон приподнял брови.  
  
— После вчерашнего гольф — самая подходящая игра, — объяснил Пози и, подойдя к Дилану, похлопал его по спине. — Мы переутомились, не выспались… Теперь хотим подышать вашим целительным английским воздухом.  
  
— Я поговорю с Келли, и мы вместе решим этот вопрос, — холодно пообещал Колтон.  
  
А Дилан вдруг сообразил. Утром он обошелся своими силами, собираясь выйти из спальни, но беспорядок прибирать не стал. Колтон наверняка уже был в его комнате и видел пустую бутылку из-под шабли и характерно испачканные простыни. И сейчас Дилан не мог отделаться от ощущения, что кузен сделал совершенно неправильные, нелепые выводы из туманных слов Пози и шуточного поцелуя, которому стал свидетелем.  
  
— Ты всегда меня спасаешь, — Пози почесал шею под накрахмаленным воротником. — Спасибо.  
  
— Это моя работа, сэр, — Колтон вежливо поклонился и покинул комнату.  
  
Пози недоуменно свел брови, повернулся к Дилану, но, вспомнив о приличиях, ничего спрашивать не стал. Дилан ответил ему растерянной улыбкой, пожал плечами и позвонил в колокольчик.  
  
Надо перекусить, найти инвентарь для гольфа и уговорить всех поиграть. А вот чего делать не надо, так это снова и снова прокручивать в голове каждую деталь прошедшей ночи и тосковать по мужчине, не соизволившему даже попрощаться перед тем, как уехать непонятно куда и непонятно на сколько.  
  
Дилан с размахом опустился на диван, поморщился от боли в мышцах и стащил у Пози кисть винограда. Он будет развлекаться, как и планировал вчера, до всей этой ночной авантюры. И ничто не испортит ему настроения.  
  
Дилан кинул ягодкой в Пози, состроил невинное лицо, заметив изумленный взгляд друга — и схватил со стола серебряный поднос. Учитывая, что Пози тоже вооружился виноградом, импровизированный щит ему очень пригодится. Дилан отбил первую, самую жестокую атаку, отбросил поднос, ловко перескочил через диван и кинулся на закричавшего от неожиданности Пози, повалив его на ковер, еще не отчищенный слугами от пепла. Облачко серой пыли взмыло в воздух, Дилан чихнул, Пози закашлялся, и оба они, обменявшись откровенно слабыми ударами, снова расхохотались и улеглись, стараясь отдышаться.  
  
Дилан вытер нос, прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, и все же позволил себе слабость. Он вспомнил, как вчера засыпал, убаюканный нежными словами и истомленный ласками Тайлера, и поклялся, что не спустит ему с рук сегодняшнее одинокое утро.   
  


  
  
— К тебе Хеклин, — доложил Колтон, зайдя в кабинет Дилана. — Хочешь, я его выставлю?  
  
— Тайлер? — переспросил Дилан, от неожиданности поставив кляксу на письмо. — Как ты его выставишь? Вдруг он по поводу завода?  
  
— Уверен, что нет. А если и да, встречу всегда можно перенести, — Колтон подошел к столу, уперся в него руками и с тревогой посмотрел на Дилана. — Учитывая то, что ты мне рассказал, когда мы у него гостили… Дилан, ты готов принять решение прямо сейчас?  
  
— Какое решение? — Дилан смял испорченный лист бумаги и выкинул его в корзину. Все мысли из головы куда-то исчезли, оставив мозг девственно чистым.  
  
Колтон закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и снова открыл их.  
  
— Дилан, — настойчиво позвал он. — У тебя сейчас два варианта. Либо ты даешь ему понять, что все случившееся было шуткой, разовым развлечением, либо ты разрешаешь ему продолжить с собой.  
  
— И что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? — Дилан потрогал испачканный в чернилах манжет рубашки.  
  
— Послать его к черту, — без промедления ответил Колтон. — Я помню, что тебе понравилось. Но у него есть невеста, ты не забыл? Рано или поздно вы все равно прекратите эту связь, а ты… Я не уверен, что ты с этим справишься. Тебе нужно рвать с ним сейчас. Немедленно.  
  
Дилан кивнул и промолчал. Внутри все вспыхнуло, и следовало сдержаться, чтобы не наговорить кузену злых слов. Колтон старается ему помочь, будет нечестно обидеть его в ответ.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я настолько слаб? — спросил Дилан. — С чего ты взял, что я не смогу пережить момент, когда нам придется расстаться? Я не влюблен в него. Ты сам говорил, что развлечения допустимы и приятны, пока в них не вовлечены чувства.  
  
Колтон покачал головой, выпрямился и нервно прошелся.  
  
— Ди. Я никогда не считал тебя никчемным. Но ты не умеешь останавливаться. Кто даст гарантию, что, начав спать с Хеклином, ты не сойдешь с ума и не станешь второй Каролиной Лэм?  
  
Дилан присвистнул:  
  
— Ты ему льстишь, сравнивая с Байроном. Я не стану за ним бегать и унижаться в поисках крох внимания! Колтон, что тебе в голову взбрело?  
  
— Дилан, помнишь, как ты в детстве месяц не разговаривал с Дэниелом, когда слег с лихорадкой, и мы с ним и Джулией уехали смотреть циркачей без тебя? Ты был зол на него. Ты сказал, что Дэниел не имел право развлекаться с твоей сестрой и твоим братом в твое отсутствие. Дилан, ты же его застрелишь к чертям, вздумай он тебе изменить!  
  
— Зато это будет быстро и безболезненно, — пожал плечами Дилан. — Я меткий стрелок. И я уже сказал тебе, я не увлечен им.  
  
— Тогда что это? — Колтон стремительно приблизился и дернул за висевший на шее Дилана шнурок. Монета шлепнулась поверх рубашки, и Дилан, не раздумывая, засветил Колтону пощечину.  
  
Кузен отпрянул, держась за щеку, Дилан испуганно выдохнул, напуганный всплеском вырвавшейся наружу ярости.  
  
— Ладно! — Дилан встал из-за стола. — Хорошо, ты прав! Я взбешен тем, что он уехал после всего, что было. И, возможно, я испытываю к нему определенный интерес. Что дальше? Что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Чтобы ты не наделал глупостей, — спокойно сказал Колтон, убирая руку от лица. — Дилан, это не шутки. Ты испортишь себе репутацию, а что получишь взамен? Пару воспоминаний об оргазмах?  
  
Дилан закусил губу. Колтон умел бить по больному и выставлять вещи с совершенно неприглядной стороны. Неприглядной и правдивой. Может, зря Дилан рассказал ему, что случилось той ночью в доме Хеклина?  
  
— Меня впервые кто-то хочет, — честно признался он в конце концов. — В моей жизни этого никогда не было.   
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что этого мало? — тихо спросил Колтон. — Это дешево, Дилан. Отдавать себя первому, кто попросил.  
  
— Зови Хеклина, — Дилан устало провел по лицу рукой. — Скажи, что я его приму здесь.  
  
— Дилан.  
  
— Иди, — он махнул в сторону двери. — Не будем заставлять его ждать. Все в порядке, Колтон.  
  
Дилан дождался, пока кузен уйдет, и дал себе волю. Горло сдавил сухой спазм, глаза заболели, а в висках стало дробно, раздражающе стучать. Дилан одернул рубашку и положил ладонь на живот, не веря своим ощущениям. Вопреки всему, внутренности сжимались в предвкушении, в страстной жажде увидеть предмет своего вожделения и беспокойства.   
  
Ночь с Хеклином в буквальном смысле перевернула жизнь Дилана. Секс, настоящий секс — немного болезненный, стыдный, грязный, восхитительно прекрасный, полный неловкости, нежности и смущения — заставил Дилана проснуться новым человеком. Пробудил от долгой спячки. У Дилана возникло нелепое ощущение, словно он очнулся после продолжительной болезни, и лишь теперь по-настоящему чувствует запахи и вкус, по-настоящему видит и слышит. И он решительно не был готов вернуться обратно, в жизнь, будто затянутую легким серым туманом. Более того, он боялся этого до детской истерики, до мучительных судорог. Он страшился этого больше, чем возвращения на войну.   
  
— Дилан! — Хеклин вошел в комнату и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. — Как же я рад тебя видеть!  
  
— Добро пожаловать обратно, — сухо поприветствовал его Дилан. — Как прошла ваша поездка в Бирмингем? Вы отсутствовали неделю, приличный срок.  
  
Хеклин растерянно нахмурился, и Дилан испытал глубочайшее удовлетворение.  
  
— Спасибо, все в порядке. Меня призвали в город семейные дела, теперь все улажено, — сообщил он. — Дилан, почему ты столь холоден со мной?   
  
— Рад слышать, — вежливо произнес Дилан, пропустив мимо ушей вопрос. — Я сначала забеспокоился, что ваш отъезд связан с нашим предприятием. Как удачно, что мистер Пози знал, в чем дело, и развеял мою тревогу.  
  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — растерянность на лице Хеклина медленно сменялась раздражением, и Дилан откровенно наслаждался этим зрелищем. Впрочем, не только им.  
  
Он успел подзабыть за эти дни, что такое Тайлер. Как он выглядит, как пахнет, как Дилана завораживает исходящее от него ощущение силы и уверенности. А после разговоров с Пози, который дополнил портрет Тайлера своими наблюдениями и проиллюстрировал случаями из их нью-йоркской жизни, Дилан стал лучше разбираться, с кем же он связался. И это новое знание, в основном о недостатках Тайлера, парадоксально придавало ему привлекательности.  
  
— Что ты не понимаешь? — перестал ломать комедию Дилан. — Что невежливо покидать чужую постель без объяснений?  
  
— Меня подняли звонком в начале шестого. Звонил мой поверенный, Синква. На мой адрес пришла телеграмма, в которой сообщалось о болезни отца. Я выехал в Бирмингем, чтобы узнать подробности, связаться с семьей и разведать, требуется ли мое возвращение домой. Как оказалось, нет, это был неопасный приступ. Но мне все равно пришлось задержаться в городе. Я счел необходимым договориться с одним моим знакомым врачом с отличной репутацией, а потом убеждал отца прийти к нему на прием. И как только я закончил, я сразу же вернулся и приехал сюда. К тебе!  
  
— Мне очень жаль, что у твоего отца проблемы со здоровьем, — искренне сказал Дилан. — Но это не отменяет твоих поступков в отношении меня. Мы провели вместе ночь, а ты уехал, не оставив мне даже записки. И за все эти дни ты тоже не удосужился дать о себе знать.  
  
Хеклин приподнял брови и усмехнулся, явно разозленный несправедливыми с его точки зрения упреками.  
  
— Я уезжал в страшной спешке.   
  
— Ты нашел пару минут, чтобы заглянуть к Пози и передать через него свои извинения гостям. Йену, например. Или ты планировал навестить его спальню после моей? Пришлось вспомнить о воспитании, чтобы не потерять своих шансов?  
  
— Что? — Хеклин приоткрыл рот, спохватившись, стиснул губы и безмолвно взмахнул руками.  
  
Дилан, не впечатленный этой пантомимой, скучающе взял со стола карандаш и повертел его в руках.  
  
— Дилан, — позвал Хеклин, успокоившись. — Я не мог оставить тебе записку. Из-за звонка поднялось несколько слуг, они бы увидели, как я захожу в твою спальню. И я в любом случае не хотел тебя будить, ты выглядел очень утомленным, когда засыпал. Я бы ни за что не решился нарушать твой покой. В прошлый раз ты сильно отругал меня, я это запомнил.  
  
— Одно дело будить меня из прихоти, а другое — ради сообщения важных новостей, — Дилану было приятно слушать оправдания, но он пока не чувствовал себя полностью удовлетворенным. — Ты мог передать мне пару слов через Пози.  
  
— Его бы это удивило. А Пози достаточно умен, чтобы сделать правильные выводы.  
  
— Разумеется, он же, наверное, насмотрелся на твои романы, — согласился Дилан, испытывая болезненное наслаждение от собственных слов.  
  
Хеклин умолк. Он сощурился, беззастенчиво разглядывая Дилана, и тот, вдруг испугавшись, отвернулся от него, пряча лицо.  
Оно могло бы выдать Дилана, он знал. Выдать его обиду, тоску и желание, а Дилан не хотел показывать всего этого.   
Ему надо было последовать совету Колтона и послать Тайлера к черту.  
  
И он еще может это сделать.  
  
— Я должен просто извиниться? — заговорил Хеклин, обращаясь к его спине. Тон стал помягче, в нем снова появился намек на нежность, в которой он купал Дилана той ночью. — Если я извинюсь перед тобой, ты меня простишь?  
  
— За что извиниться? — Дилан повернулся и дернул уголком рта. — Мне не за что тебя прощать. Я был задет, но это в прошлом. И… если это все, я хотел бы вернуться к делам.  
  
— Ты меня выгоняешь? — недоверчиво спросил Тайлер. — Дилан?  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — заотрицал Дилан. — Ты только из города, разумеется, ты можешь остаться и отдохнуть. Колтон распорядится, чтобы тебе принесли умыться. Попозже подадим ланч, но я пока не свободен и не могу составить тебе компанию.  
  
— И чем же ты так занят? — голос Тайлера опять растерял всю свою мягкость.  
  
— Пишу письмо моей сестре в Индию.   
  
— Вот как, — Тайлер уставился в пол. — Все ясно.  
  
— Что ясно? — насторожился Дилан, почувствовав в словах Тайлера завуалированное оскорбление.  
  
— Что ты капризный эгоистичный ребенок, не желающий простить мне незначительную ошибку.  
  
— И ты рассчитываешь, что, сказав мне это, все уладишь? — теперь Дилан с трудом сдерживался.  
  
Тайлер бил его даже больнее Колтона, сравнивая с кем-то настолько инфантильным и никчемным. И у Тайлера не было права так делать. Он не знал Дилана, он не мог судить его, не мог оскорблять без причины. Он не мог сначала называть Дилана желанным, а потом смешивать его с грязью.  
  
— Я всего лишь говорю, что думаю. Ты сам начал эту традицию, когда заявил, что тебя воротит от моей компании.  
  
— И был прав, заметь.  
  
— Прав? Неужели. Поэтому ты сейчас упрекаешь меня за кратковременный отъезд? Ты успел так по мне соскучиться? Тебе не хватало моих объятий, Дилан?  
  
Красная пелена заволокла глаза. Дилан откинул в сторону карандаш и выдохнул:  
  
— Иди ты... Иди ты…  
  
— Ну. Ну же, давай, к дьяволу твое великолепное английское воспитание. Куда мне идти?  
  
— Ко мне! — рявкнул Дилан, утратив все мысли, кроме одной. От ярости кружилась голова, внутри жгло от перепутавшихся эмоций. Дилан догадывался, что выглядит сейчас непривлекательно: черты лица, должно быть, стали резкими, ноздри раздулись, глаза сузились. Вряд ли бы кто-то нашел в нем сейчас хоть призрак миловидности. Дилана это не волновало: он был слишком раздражен, слишком вымотан и зол, чтобы переживать. Он опустился на столешницу, стукнул по ней ладонью и повторил, тихо и четко: — Ко мне.  
  
Хеклин... Тайлер замер, застыл, замерз: глаза оледенели, губы скривились то ли в негодовании, то ли в гневном недоверии, и у Дилана все задрожало внутри от жгучего, выходящего за все известные ему рамки желания. Он вздрогнул, когда Тайлер молча шагнул к нему, но не отступил. Дилану почудилось, что рядом снова свистят пули и надо идти напролом, бежать навстречу, нападать и стрелять, резать, колоть — потому что только так можно выжить и победить.   
  
Но Тайлер не был врагом, что бы ни говорил про него кузен. Дилан всхлипнул от облегчения, когда ему задрали голову и принялись целовать — настойчиво, нагло, пошло. Со слюной и жадными движениями языка, с губами, кусающими его губы, с неприкрытой, плебейской жаждой удовольствия. Дилан стиснул пальцы, сгребая в кулак ткань рубашки Тайлера, и понял, что никакие земные силы сейчас не в состоянии отцепить его от этого тела, от этого мужчины. От Тайлера. От _его_ Тайлера.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — лихорадочно, в полубреду признался Дилан, едва ему дали глотнуть воздуха. — Я тебя хочу.  
  
— Да, — отозвался Тайлер, шаря ладонями по его талии и бедрам, царапая ногтями рубашку. — Я тоже. Да, я тоже хочу тебя. Ты просто сволочь, О'Брайан. Скотина. Я тебе шею сверну, когда мы снова вместе ляжем.  
  
Дилан хрипло рассмеялся и закинул руку ему на затылок, уговаривая, умоляя о новом поцелуе. Он выпустил рубашку из кулака и провел ладонью по груди Тайлера, чувствуя под тонкой тканью маленький торчащий сосок. Дилан умирал от желания облизать его. Дилан вообще умирал от желания сейчас же заняться с Тайлером сексом. Совокупиться, как спятившие от гормонов животные. Как какие-нибудь простолюдины, недотерпевшие до уединения спальни.  
  
— Я чуть не сбил курицу, так гнал к тебе от станции, — упрекнул его Тайлер. — А твой чертов кузен заставил ждать меня добрых полчаса.  
  
— Чертов? Недавно ты желал его.  
  
— Я желал тебя, неисправимый ты дурак! — Тайлер оторвался от него и перевел дыхание. — Я не стал тебе звонить или писать, боясь выставить себя круглым болваном. Я хотел приехать и лично объясниться.  
  
— Я собирался попросить Джулию в письме найти какую-нибудь индийскую колдунью и заставить ее проклясть тебя, — усмехнулся Дилан, проводя ладонями по плечам Тайлера. — Я решил, что ты просто играл со мной.  
  
— Я бы никогда не поступил так с тобой, — Тайлер наклонился и поцеловал Дилана в шею, чувственно и многообещающе. — Я весь извелся от нашей разлуки.  
  
— Мне это знакомо, — Дилан зарылся пальцами в волосы Тайлера, вздохнул и, поколебавшись, спросил. — Скажи, мы можем сделать это сейчас?  
  
Тайлер вздрогнул, оглянулся по сторонам и покачал головой:  
  
— Нет. Дилан, это будет дурно. Я слишком хочу тебя, я хочу тобой овладеть, мне будет мало разрешения приласкать тебя.   
  
Дилан опустил взгляд и уставился на ширинку брюк Тайлера. Она бугрилась и оттопыривалась самым неприличным образом. Дилан знал, что там, за плотной вязью льна изнывает без ласки возбужденный член. Что эрекция Тайлера спровоцирована им, Диланом. Не сдержавшись, он осторожно положил ладонь поверх бугра и легонько сжал его. Тайлер со свистом выдохнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Не дай мне повести себя недостойно. Я не хочу тебе навредить.  
  
— Мне было бы больно? — уточнил Дилан, снова поглаживая чужой член. Ощущения завораживали его своей интимностью и пробуждали внутри непонятную гордость.  
  
— Да, — согласился Тайлер. — Я слышал, что если мужчины регулярно занимаются такой любовью, это не приносит никому боли, но ты… ты был слишком узким. И ты до сих пор узкий.   
  
— Мне и тогда было больно, — Дилан закусил губу. — Я полагал, так будет всегда.  
  
— Нет! — возмущенно запротестовал Тайлер. — И я от всей души сожалею, что тебе было неприятно. Я этого не хотел.  
  
Дилан поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся, увидев, что Тайлер действительно огорчен. Отчасти Дилана забавляла такая забота. Тайлер все время путал его с кем-то хрупким, боялся ему навредить, но Дилан не считал себя таким уж уязвимым. Франция научила его тому, что человеческое тело может быть как беззащитным — перед огнем, металлом, ядом, — так и удивительно прочным, крепким, выносливым.  
  
Дилан знал наверняка, что может вынести очень многое, и легкая боль в постели не пугала его совершенно. Тем более, что за этой болью следовало наслаждение.

Он подался вперед, поцеловал Тайлера в губы и отпихнул его от себя. Между ног болело, но Дилан не впервые испытывал неуместную эрекцию и вполне мог справиться с собой.  
  
— Ты останешься на ночь? — по-деловому спросил он. — Или тебя ждет Пози?  
  
— Пози остановился у Дэниела, — задумчиво произнес Тайлер. — Я думал, что тоже погощу у него.  
  
— Нет, не погостишь, — Дилан потянулся, разминая плечи. — Раз у тебя нет срочных дел, ты останешься в моем доме.   
  
— Это приказ, О’Брайан? — осведомился Тайлер.  
  
— И тебе лучше его не оспаривать, — Дилан подошел к графину с водой и налил себе немного в стакан. — Располагайся, отдыхай. Можешь навестить Пози, если уж ты так по нему соскучился. А вечером возвращайся сюда.  
  
— Чем ты станешь заниматься в мое отсутствие?  
  
— Допишу письма, — Дилан кивнул на ждущие его бумаги. — Я писал не только сестре. Если ты хочешь однажды выйти на индийский рынок, мне следует подробнее осветить детали нашего предприятия отцу. Пусть он выяснит, какие у нас шансы.  
  
Тайлер одобрительно кивнул.  
  
— Это здравая мысль.  
  
— Мой отец не слишком хороший делец, — продолжил Дилан. — Зато у моей матери железная хватка и весь полуостров в знакомых. Будем надеяться, она заинтересуется твоими машинами.  
  
— Жаль, что я не знаком с твоими родителями, — Тайлер снова стал походить на себя самого. Он больше не выглядел ни встревоженным, ни расстроенным. К нему вернулась уверенность, спокойствие и самодовольный блеск в глазах.  
  
— Ты бы вряд ли им понравился, мы, О’Брайаны, все из одного теста, — поддел его Дилан, тоже успокоившийся после выяснения отношений.  
  
— Ты не можешь не дразнить меня, верно?  
  
— Я научился этому у тебя, — Дилан потер рукой шею, то местечко, куда его поцеловали, и поймал полный нежности взгляд Тайлера. — Все, Хеклин, проваливай. Я занят.  
  
— Как прикажешь, — хмыкнув, Тайлер поклонился. — Я действительно, пожалуй, навещу Пози. Они с моим отцом большие друзья, он волновался о папином здоровье. Я вернусь к ужину.  
  
— Договорились, — Дилан свел в кольцо большой и указательный палец, копируя жест, которому его научил Пози.  
  
Тайлер удивленно приподнял брови.  
  
— Перенимаешь американскую культуру?  
  
— Нет у вас никакой культуры, — отмахнулся Дилан. — И не надо выглядеть таким польщенным.  
  
— Не буду, — Тайлер пошел к выходу и уже в дверях развернулся и произнес: — Кстати, я привез кое-что для тебя из Бирмингема. Отдам после ужина.  
  
— Задабриваешь меня подарками? Не знаю, рассердиться мне или принять как должное.  
  
— Решишь это в спальне, — белозубо улыбнулся Тайлер и исчез.  
  
Дилан рассмеялся, закатил глаза и немного приуныл, сообразив, что придется сейчас рассказать Колтону, что мистер Хеклин вернется к ужину. Кузен, конечно же, даст ему нагоняй, отругает за слабость и глупость, но Дилану было совершенно, категорически наплевать на мнение Колтона.   
  
Он хотел этот ужин, хотел подарок из Бирмингема и хотел эту ночь с Тайлером. Остальное могло катиться к черту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Доллар с сидящей Свободой — почитать про него можно здесь.
> 
> *Шабли — белое сухое вино, Гран Крю высшая категория шабли, Ле-Кло — место, где производится этот сорт.
> 
> *Восемнадцатая поправка к Конституции США была принята Конгрессом 17 декабря 1919 года. Этой поправкой был введён Сухой закон.
> 
> *леди Каролина Лэм — британская аристократка и писательница, известна своим романом с лордом Байроном в 1812 году. По наблюдениям современников была буквально одержима своим любовником и долго не могла смириться с их расставанием. Прославилась скандальными попытками вернуть Байрона обратно.


	4. Chapter 4

— Привет, — возбужденно шепнул Дилан, проскользнув в спальню Тайлера. — Я не рано?  
  
Они расстались всего час назад, уйдя готовиться ко сну, и Дилан извелся ожиданием. Днем, когда Тайлер уехал к Шарману, было проще. Дилан погрузился в дела, и время пролетело незаметно. А сейчас каждая минута разлуки действовала на нервы.  
  
Вместо ответа Тайлер притянул его к себе за отвороты халата и поцеловал — с ревнивым нетерпением, уже немного знакомым Дилану.   
  
— Твои слуги не станут болтать? — с беспокойством спросил Тайлер.  
  
— Ты все-таки не понимаешь, как у нас все устроено, — усмехнулся Дилан. — Для слуг честь хозяина дома имеет большее значение, чем для самого хозяина дома. Стыдно служить человеку недостойному. А они весьма щепетильны к своей репутации.  
  
— Связь со мной делает тебя недостойным?   
  
— Связь с тобой делает меня сумасшедшим, — Дилан улыбнулся и, не удержавшись, погладил Тайлера по шее.  
  
— Мне показалось, я попал в немилость к твоему кузену, — пробормотал Тайлер, наклонившись и поцеловав Дилану запястье.  
  
— Он считает, что ты мой homme fatal, — прошептал Дилан, внезапно завороженный столь безыскусной, но чувственной лаской. — Он посоветовал мне порвать с тобой. Я послал его к дьяволу.  
  
Глаза Тайлера вспыхнули огнем, из них ушло привычное добродушие. Очаровательный «мишка», любимец нью-йоркских дам, обернулся вдруг сосредоточенном на своем желании мужчиной. Дилан закусил губу, переживая сильнейший восторг. Он чувствовал себя героем «Тысяча и одной ночи», сказочным повелителем, арабским мальчишкой, потрогавшим на удачу лампу и выпустившим из заточения могущественного, но покорного его воле джинна. Дилан видел в том году парижскую постановку в театре Мариньи — красочную, яркую, поражавшую послевоенную публику буйством цвета и смелостью нарядов. Он вспомнил, как завидовал этому сыну портного, ловкачу Аладдину, а теперь… теперь повода для зависти не осталось. Истома восточной ночи сама пришла к нему в спальню, воплотившись в образе стоявшего перед ним мужчины. Мужчины, готового исполнить сколько угодно заветных желаний Дилана.  
  
Тайлер поцеловал его: на этот раз не спеша, словно пробуя Дилана на вкус. В неотвратимости его прикосновений было что-то, заставлявшее Дилана таять и терять последние крохи рассудка. Он не понимал, как мог избегать компании Тайлера, как мог гнать его от себя, как смел говорить ему, что он чем-то нехорош. Дилан прижался к нему, желая всем телом ощутить чужую близость, и рассердился, когда Тайлер отступил на шаг.  
  
— Подожди, — попросил тот, переводя дыхания. — Я еще не отдал тебе подарок, который обещал. Он необычный, и… я больше не могу терзаться, понравится он тебе или нет.  
  
— Ладно, — Дилан поправил сползший с плеча халат. — Хотя, признаюсь, лучший подарок, который ты сейчас можешь преподнести, это раздеться и пойти со мной в постель.  
  
— Ты еще до рассвета взмолишься о пощаде, — пообещал Тайлер, уйдя вглубь комнаты и возвратившись с громоздкой картонной коробкой. — Это оно.  
  
Дилан забрал коробку — не слишком тяжелую, несмотря на размеры, и, усмехнувшись, поставил ее на кровать Тайлера.  
  
— И что же там?  
  
— Открой.  
  
Дилан внимательно осмотрел лицо своего любовника и удивился, заметив, что тот действительно нервничает. Дилан пожал плечами, взял со стола нож для писем и перерезал перевязывавшую коробку бечеву. Он осторожно снял крышку и непонимающе приподнял брови.  
  
— Тайлер, — позвал он. — Кажется… кажется, ты перепутал мой подарок с подарком для твоей невесты или сестры?  
  
— Я ничего не покупал для Бриттани. Ты единственный занимал мои мысли, и это определенно тебе, — в голосе Тайлера появилось легкое металлическое звучание. Раньше оно раздражало Дилана, сейчас же отзывалось внутри теплом.  
  
Убедившись, что Тайлер не шутит, Дилан вытащил из коробки ткань и встряхнул ее, расправляя. Ему не почудилось: Дилан держал в руках великолепное шелковое платье. Теперь, присмотревшись, он понимал, что Тайлер прав. Платье было сшито на очень крупную девушку. Или же на средней комплекции молодого мужчину.  
  
Дилан бросил быстрый взгляд в коробку, проверяя ее содержимое, и заметил ворох светлых кружев, пару отличных чулок, изящную полотняную шляпку, чуть примявшуюся под тяжестью прочей одежды. Эти вещи были сшиты и куплены для него.  
  
Для Дилана.  
  
Его охватило необычное, волнующее чувство. Сама по себе женская одежда не была для Дилана столь уж в новинку. В школе они иногда делали постановки, где вынужденно наряжались дамами, за плечами Дилана имелось несколько разгульных маскарадов и парочка хулиганских проделок. Но тогда это была шутка, развлечение, желание попробовать кое-то новенькое и хорошенько посмеяться. Теперь же Тайлер предлагал ему что-то изысканное и порочное, безнравственное, темное, сексуальное — как трубка опиума в нелегальном притоне. Дилан не мог идентифицировать, что именно он ощущает. Польщен ли он приглашением переступить границы морали или напуган им? Хочет ли он одеться в это платье или оскорблен этим? Позволит ли он Тайлеру смотреть на себя, обряженного в женское, или откажет ему?  
  
— Если это вызывает у тебя хоть малейший дискомфорт, если ты испытываешь отвращение и гнев, я сейчас же уберу все, а завтра сожгу так, чтобы никто не видел, — Тайлер встал за спиной у Дилана и тихо, интимно зашептал ему на ухо: — Мы говорили с тобой о театре, поэтому я подумал, что тебе может оказаться интересна смена роли. Ты жаловался, что устаешь иногда быть собой, и… мне пришла в голову эта безумная идея.  
  
Руки Тайлера обвили Дилана за талию, губы, извиняясь, начали невесомо целовать ему шею. Дилан вздохнул, и сковавшее его напряжение исчезло.  
  
— Откуда ты узнал мой размер?  
  
— Спросил у Келли, — ответил Тайлер, развязывая пояс халата Дилана. — Не беспокойся, я не сказал ему, почему интересуюсь.  
  
— Знаешь, меня мало заботит мнение Келли, — Дилан перехватил его ладони и погладил теплую кожу кончиками пальцев. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я это надел?  
  
— Только если этого хочешь ты, — Тайлер куснул его за мочку уха, и у Дилана по спине пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Что это за образ? — спросил Дилан, не позволяя пока себя раздевать. — О чем ты думал, когда заказывал это платье и белье?  
  
— Не знаю, — Тайлер тепло выдохнул ему на затылок. — Может быть, о хорошенькой суфражистке, яростно отстаивающей свои права? Ты неравнодушен к политике, Дилан. Она тебя по-настоящему волнует.  
  
Дилан усмехнулся. Тайлер был прав. Вернувшись из Франции, Дилан неожиданно увлекся происходящими в обществе процессами и внимательно следил за стремительными изменениями, на которые был богат их век. Дилана волновали права женщин и рабочих, он сочувствовал ирландцам, воюющим за свою независимость, и даже почитывал работы Ганди, уже пять лет призывавшего индийский народ мирно бороться с экспансией англичан. Дилану действительно хотелось, чтобы их просвещенный век принес людям добрые перемены. Ему хотелось справедливости и мира, честности властей и порядочности людей. Дэниел называл его идеалистом, Колтон попросту пропускал все речи Дилана мимо ушей. Вот Тайлер тоже неплохо разбирался в общественных течениях, но его они волновали скорее с практической точки зрения. Политика влияла на экономику, а Тайлер ревностно относился к своему бизнесу. Дилан был рад, что в целом они разделяли убеждения, но чувствовал, что взгляды Тайлера более приземлены, чем его собственные. Впрочем, Дилан его за это не винил.  
  
— Суфражистка, — вслух произнес Дилан. — Да, я мог бы изобразить суфражистку. Ходить на митинги, коротко стричься, обязательно работать и требовать право распоряжаться своей судьбой. Но тогда… что делаешь ты в спальне потенциальной суфражистки? Следуя их идеологии, было бы разумнее не связываться с мужчиной.  
  
— Я слышал, многие из них замужем, — Тайлер, кажется, успокоился. Перестал волноваться, что оскорбил Дилана своим необычным подарком.  
  
— Вот как, — Дилана против воли все больше и больше заводила эта игра. — И что же? Ты мягкосердечный, поддерживающий мои начинания супруг? Нет. Определенно — нет.  
  
— А кто же я? — Тайлер снова взялся за узел пояса, и теперь Дилан не стал ему мешать.  
  
— Ты… ты супруг. Но тебе не нравятся идеи суфражисток. Ты консервативен. И рассержен — ведь после очередного митинга хорошенькая суфражистка возвращается домой потрепанная, с расцарапанной щекой и порванным платьем.  
  
Пальцы Тайлера дернулись, Дилан удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
  
— Я был уверен, что ты ненавидишь насилие, — шепнул Тайлер и потерся кончиком носа о скулу Дилана.  
  
— Я ненавижу гул самолетов, звуки выстрелов и орущую толпу, — сказал Дилан. — Но меня волнуют… волнует представлять… Наверное, это чудовищно.  
  
Рука Тайлера крепко сжала его бедро, большой палец погладил низ живота.  
  
— Тебе хочется безудержной страсти, а не насилия. Острых ощущений, а не боли и унижения. Бесстыдности и удовлетворения, а не поругания и оскорблений. Это не чудовищно, Дилан. Это в человеческой натуре, в крови, доставшейся нам от диких предков.  
  
— Я тоже читал работы по психоанализу этого австрийца, Фрейда, — хмыкнул Дилан. — И все же я испытываю облегчение, что ты не счел меня испорченным.  
  
— Ты не испорченный, — Тайлер развернул Дилана к себе и забрал у него платье. — Полагаю, мне не надо избавляться от коробки?   
  
— Нет, — согласился Дилан. — Отойди от меня, сядь в кресло и закрой глаза.  
  
Тайлер удивленно моргнул.  
  
— Сейчас? Я полагал…  
  
Дилан взял его за руку и, не сомневаясь, провел ладонью Тайлера у себя между ног. Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не зашипеть, а Тайлер и вовсе застыл, не дыша.  
  
— Женские одежды свободнее. Мне будет в них удобнее, — прищурившись, спокойно сказал Дилан.   
  
Неведомым образом согласие на этот спектакль давало Дилану новую власть над Тайлером, и он был рад ее обрести.   
  
— Иди, — поторопил Дилан, отпихивая Тайлера к креслу.   
  
Тот послушно отошел и сел, закинув ногу на ногу, пытаясь скрыть свое возбуждение. Дилан покопался в коробке, подхватил длинный плотный кушак и подошел к Тайлеру. Он коленом сбросил ногу Тайлера вниз и заставил его широко раздвинуть бедра. Дилану было необходимо видеть, как сильно он желанен. Тайлер влип спиной в кресло, следя за ним с хищным, немного пугающим выражением лица. Он позволял Дилану властвовать, и это будоражило их обоих. Дилан наклонился и повязал кушак на глазах Тайлера, лишив его возможности подглядеть за переодеванием. Он отшатнулся, поцеловал Тайлера в уголок губ и вернулся к постели.  
  
Возиться с чулками и платьем Дилан не стал. Потом, в другое время, он примерит все спокойно и не торопясь, а сейчас обстоятельства требовали иных действий. Дилан натянул изящные тонкие штанишки, которые дамы использовали вместо надоевших всем панталон, расправил кружевную оторочку и взялся за рубашку. Тонкие бретели удобно перечеркнули плечи, ткань приятно скользнула по обнаженной спине и груди. Выточки на рубашке были сделаны с учетом отсутствующей груди Дилана: Тайлер расстарался найти хорошего портного, взявшегося выполнить необычный заказ. Это внимание к деталям, любовность, с которой был выбран костюм, отдавались согревающим теплом внутри. Тайлер не хотел над ним посмеяться или удовлетворить свои низменные желания. Тайлер действительно делал подарок _ему_ , стараясь предусмотреть все до мелочей.  
  
— Ты приготовил для меня мазь? — спросил Дилан, расправляя последние детали своей новой одежды.  
  
— Под подушкой, — глухо сказал Тайлер.  
  
Дилан кивнул. Он откинул одеяло, разыскал под подушками маленькую баночку и остановился, заметив свое отражение в большом зеркале. Он ждал потрясения или стыда, но не испытал ни того, ни другого. Дилану нравилось, как он выглядел. Он был соблазнителен — извращенно, порочно, но определенно соблазнителен, он был красив, он вызывал желание и страсть. Дилан знал, что, увидь его в таком наряде кто-нибудь из прислуги, они бы забили тревогу. Колтон бы первым написал отцу, умоляя посетить родные края и образумить сына. Но Дилана покинуло смущение. Даже с винтовкой в руках, хладнокровно снимая по одному потерявших бдительность немцев, он не чувствовал себя таким уверенным и могущественным, как сейчас — стоя в женском белье и собираясь заняться любовью с мужчиной. Собираясь отдаться ему, добровольно принять на себя «стыдную» пассивную роль.  
  
Но Дилан, вопреки мнению многих, никогда не находил в этом унижения. Мать воспитала их с Джулией в духе свободомыслия. Мама обожала работы Уайльда и всегда возмущалась тому, как узколобые фанатики довели гениального писателя до забвения, нищеты и смерти из-за его не совсем обычных предпочтений. Мама всегда говорила, что имеет значение только душевная склонность, а не пол избранника. Дилан был с ней согласен, но все же втайне оставался благодарен отцу, не позволившему жене назвать сына Оскаром. К моменту рождения Дилана Уайльд отбыл заключение в тюрьме и покинул страну, и отцу удалось убедить свою излишне восторженную жену, что не стоит давать новорожденному имя в честь лондонской парии.   
  
Дилан усмехнулся. Пожалуй, мама интуитивно чувствовала, какого родила сына.  
  
Он мог отрицать это, мог сопротивляться себе, но последняя неделя во всей своей неприглядной красе показала, чего Дилану не хватало все эти годы. Почему он так сторонился плотской любви и никогда не увлекался всерьез ни невинными девушками, ни опытными дамами, готовыми одарить своей благосклонностью симпатичного юношу.  
  
Дилан потратил бессонные ночные часы, анализируя минуту за минутой свое падение, вспоминая каждое испытанное им ощущение, скрупулезно делая выводы — стройные, логичные, безжалостные. Он вынужден был признать, что проникновение в его тело оказалось самым большим потрясением за все его двадцать два года. Что эта неожиданная заполненность внутри, конечность произошедшего, вызвала в нем невиданную эйфорию, продлившуюся гораздо дольше, чем сам акт. Дилан, поразмышляв, понял и другое: он не испытывал никакого желания взять Тайлера. Он знал, что мог бы легко добиться этого, но мысль о подобных развлечениях вызывала лишь скуку и неприятное беспокойство.  
  
Дилан эгоистично хотел, чтобы наслаждались _им_ , любили _его_. И не желал связываться с тяжелой работой, которой ему показались действия Тайлера.  
  
— Дилан, — тихо позвал Тайлер. — Ты закончил?  
  
Дилан вздрогнул и сообразил, что потерял счет времени, задумавшись. Он обеспокоенно взглянул любовнику между ног и усмехнулся. Нет, волноваться было не о чем.  
  
— Я иду, — сказал Дилан и действительно подошел и, помедлив, забрался Тайлеру на колени. Теплые руки сразу же легли ему на бока, придерживая. Дилан наклонился и, не снимая повязки, стал целовать Тайлера, поддразнивая своей близостью и не позволяя шагнуть дальше.  
  
— Хочешь меня увидеть? — Дилан куснул Тайлера за шею и провел ладонью по торсу вверх. Ткань под мышками была влажной, и Дилан бы испытал отвращение, будь это кто-нибудь другой. Но Тайлер неуловимо и приятно пах — не цветочными ароматами парфюмеров, а природным, естественным запахом. Он взмок от желания и нетерпения, и Дилану вдруг остро захотелось содрать с него одежду, раздеть Тайлера донага и дотронуться до его взопревшей кожи, до завитков черных волос в подмышках и паху, до твердого, бархатного члена со скользким навершием.   
  
— Я мечтаю тебя увидеть. И еще немного, и меня не удержит никакая повязка, — предупредил Тайлер, привычно спрятав свойственный ему напор под наносной мягкостью.  
  
Дилан рассмеялся и осторожно, чтобы не навредить, развязал кушак. Тайлер встряхнул головой, проморгался, стряхивая с ресниц пыль, и уставился на Дилана жадно и внимательно, впитывая каждую деталь его туалета. Руки больше не придерживали Дилана за бока. Теперь они изучающе, свободно трогали его тело, забирались под ткань, стискивали, сжимали. Дилан ощущал себя выставленным напоказ, словно африканский невольник на торгах, и был захвачен острой смесью стыда и гордости за собственный вид.   
  
— Мы должны пойти в постель прямо сейчас, — потребовал Тайлер, закончив свой осмотр. — Дилан, я не могу больше ждать.  
  
— Мы не пойдем сейчас в постель, — возразил Дилан, сведя брови. Он впихнул Тайлеру баночку с мазью и пояснил: — Ты сделаешь это со мной здесь.  
  
— Здесь? — хрипло переспросил Тайлер. — Ты хочешь так?  
  
— Да, — Дилан кивнул и опустил руку, нащупывая между своих разведенных коленей ширинку Тайлера. — Перед тем как ты начнешь возражать — я знаю, какой урон мне грозит. Он меня не страшит.  
  
— Ты думаешь обо мне чересчур хорошо, — сбивчиво признался Тайлер, помогая Дилану выпустить его член наружу. — Ты свел меня с ума, я способен думать только о том, как я хочу тобой овладеть.  
  
— Отлично, — Дилан помог спустить свое новое белье и прикрыл глаза, когда Тайлер мазнул ему пальцами между ног, разминая мышцы ануса.  
  
— Нет, — потребовал вдруг Тайлер. — Открой глаза. Ты будешь смотреть на меня, пока я стану тебя раскрывать.  
  
Дилана скрутила судорога. Он поднял веки и, сам не заметив, приоткрыл рот. Тайлер настойчиво потрогал его анус и ввел кончики пальцев внутрь. Дилан вгляделся ему в лицо и поразился, каким открытым оно стало. Он ждал насмешливой уверенности, превосходства, но Тайлер, лаская его столь интимно, столько порочно и безнравственно, выглядел таким же увлеченным, как и сам Дилан. От него по-прежнему шло жгучее, подчиняющее тело желание, но вместе с ним Тайлер излучал спокойную нежность, гарантировавшую Дилану заботу и утешение.  
  
— Ты трогаешь мою дырку, — вырвалось у Дилана, и он увидел, как серо-зеленые глаза Тайлера вмиг почернели от дурного, пьяного возбуждения. — Я слышал, как солдатня так называла… это. Когда развлекалась. С женщинами и друг с другом. Дырка. Они говорили _дырка_.  
  
Его почти трясло — от собственной смелости, от непотребных слов, от реакции Тайлера. Внутри живота все ритмично сжималось, Дилану хотелось усилить проникновение, сделать его грубее, жестче, полнее.  
  
— Они называют секс трахом, — подал голос Тайлер, шепча так же яростно, как Дилан. — Я много времени провожу с рабочими. Они любят похвастаться, как дерут своих «мамаш». Как нагибают их и трахают, всаживают им по самые яйца. «Пока не шлепнут о корму», понимаешь?  
  
— Дьявол, — выругался Дилан, пережидая новую волну похоти. — Я тоже этого хочу.  
  
— Траха? — четко выговорив каждую букву, уточнил Тайлер.  
  
— Да, — так же четко ответил ему Дилан.  
  
Тайлер усмехнулся, даже осклабился — почти неприятно, болезненно, и Дилан ощутил, как в него тычется влажная, скользкая головка. Он уже знал, что может принять ее в себя, но все равно испытал сладкий ужас. Тайлер положил руку на член, направляя его в Дилана, а тот, сгорая от стыда, помог раздвинуть себе ягодицы. Тайлер поддал бедрами вверх, Дилан всхлипнул и почувствовал, как чужая плоть медленно-медленно, по десятой дюйма раздирает его внутренности, неумолимо проникая в тело.  
  
Тайлер откинулся головой на спинку кресла, часто задышал и стиснул мокрые от пота бедра Дилана.   
  
— Больно? — спросил он, видимо заметив дрожащие на ресницах Дилана слезы.  
  
— Да-а-а, — признался тот, насаживаясь и тут же постанывая от облегчения. Головка исчезла внутри, «проглоченная» анусом, и после нее ровный ствол члена не вызывал никакого дискомфорта. Дилан осторожно опустился вниз, привыкая к новому опыту, и вытер пот со лба.  
  
Тайлер ласково поцеловал его в щеку, погладил по спине, успокаивая, и, опустив вниз руки, осторожно помассировал горячие, скользкие от мази мышцы, туго обхватывающие его член. Дилан дернулся и широко распахнул глаза. В прошлый раз Тайлер не позволял себе столь интимной ласки. Но она была приятной, сладкой, и Дилан не возражал.   
  
В благодарность Дилан поймал губами рот Тайлера и лениво поцеловал. Он улыбнулся, заметив, как блестят глаза любовника, двинул бровями, будто подбивая его на шалость, и осторожно повел бедрами.  
  
— Попробуешь сам? — Тайлер опять погладил его пониже копчика.  
  
— Вряд ли я долго продержусь, — Дилан указал на свой член, уютно тершийся о живот Тайлера. — Ты простишь мне это?  
  
Тайлер облизал губы, взял лицо Дилана в руки и выдохнул ему в губы:  
  
— Я прощу тебе что угодно.  
  
И Дилан, привыкший ставить все под сомнение и всегда искать дурное в любой новости или событии, безоговорочно поверил словам человека, о чьем существовании он год назад даже не подозревал.   
  
Пожалуй, давешний скандал с леди Лэм покажется свету безделицей, если Тайлер вдруг нарушит только что данное Дилану слово.  
  


  
  
— Прекрасный удар, — похвалила Холланд, подходя к Дилану.  
  
С самого утра поднялся ветер, и сейчас налетевший порыв норд-веста вынудил Холланд придержать на голове изящную шляпку. Платье хлопнуло ей по ногам, Холланд сдула с лица выбившуюся прядь и подошла к Дилану. Его от ветра защищала парочка удобно выросших платанов.  
  
— Да, я сегодня поразительно хорошо прохожу лунки. Уже шестнадцатая, — похвастался Дилан.  
  
— Выглядишь довольным, — заметила Холланд. — Тебе идет.  
  
— Спасибо, — Дилан расправил плечи, подал руку Холланд и неторопливо зашагал к следующей лунке.   
  
— Полагаю, твои дела наладились — ты больше не похож на скучающего зануду. Что слышно о заводе?  
  
— Все прекрасно, — Дилан, пропустив насмешку мимо ушей, помог Холланд обойти лужу. — К осени завершится строительство. Тогда же к нам придут машины, Хеклин кое-что заказывал из Германии, предатель. Его управляющий нашел несколько приличных инженеров, а Дэниел позаботился об официальной регистрации нашего дела и уплатил необходимые пошлины. Рабочих наймем из соседнего городишки, говорят, обучить их не составит труда.   
  
— Надо же! Мои поздравления, — искренне, пусть и с некоторым удивлением произнесла Холланд. — Что насчет контрактов?  
  
— Пози очень удачно съездил в Ливерпуль. Думаю, у нас будут заказы. А еще мы ждем вестей от парочки промышленников из Манчестера. Многие из них закупают машины за границей и выразили крайнюю заинтересованность в нашем предприятии. Особенно их привлекло обещание, что мы не только будем поставлять технику по уже имеющимся прототипам, но и готовы разработать новые линии специально под их нужды.   
  
— Для этого потребуются по-настоящему толковые инженеры, — протянула Холланд.  
  
— И они у нас есть, — мягко улыбнулся Дилан. Он страшно желал похвастаться, но боялся надоесть подруге деталями. — На той неделе мы ездили с Хеклином в город, встречались с ними лично. Я уверен, что эти парни нас не подведут. У них глаза горели от желания немедленно взяться за работу.  
  
— Что же, — Холланд наклонилась и по-дружески чмокнула Дилана в щеку. — Ничто не может помешать вашему успеху.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Кроме одной детали, — Холланд отпустила руку Дилана и развернулась к нему лицом. — Ди, какие отношения связывают тебя с Хексом?  
  
— С Хексом? — переспросил Дилан и честно ответил: — Никакие.  
  
Холланд приоткрыла рот и красиво изогнула левую бровь. Дилан невольно залюбовался: красота Холланд была специфической. Иногда подруга казалась ему слишком яркой, чересчур сочной — как спелая вишня, которую страшно взять в пальцы. Того и гляди брызнет соком от неосторожного движения. Но в другие дни, как сегодня, когда она выбирала светлые тона в одежде, не красила губы и подкалывала волосы в незамысловатую прическу, Холланд выглядела иначе. Свежей и невинной. В ней просыпалась некая безыскусная прелесть. Веснушки рассыпались по белоснежным плечам — как головки припозднившейся мать-и-мачехи среди успевших стать одуванчиками собратьев. Глаза мерцали свежей зеленью, напоминая о бескрайних лугах и долинах, а бледно-розовые губы отдавались на языке сонетами Шекспира. Иногда Дилану казалось, что Холланд, не обладая чертами типичной английской девушки, была самой Англией — то кружащей голову ярким блеском, то пасторально обыденной, то взбалмошной и воинственной, то спокойной и полной скрытого достоинства.  
  
Дилан думал, что обязательно влюбился бы в нее и навеки потерял покой, не знай они друг друга так хорошо и не будь друзьями с раннего детства.   
  
— У меня нет ни отношений, ни дел с _Хексом_ , — повторил Дилан, увидев, как растерянность подруги сменилась обидой. — Но если ты говоришь о _Тайлере_...  
  
— Сейчас я отберу у тебя клюшку и хорошенечко ей тресну! — возмущенно пригрозила Холланд, перестав дуться. — Что за нелепые уточнения?  
  
— Они не нелепые, — покачал головой Дилан. — Я терпеть не могу Хекса. Я его ненавижу.   
  
— Ты всегда был странным, — Холланд нахмурилась и покрепче перевязала ленты шляпки. — Хеклин знает о твоих фантазиях?  
  
— Да, я говорил ему. Он надо мной посмеялся. Сказал, что я чудак, — Дилан кинул на траву тяжелую сумку с клюшками. — К чему ты клонишь?  
  
— Ты с ним спишь? — спокойно спросила Холланд, и Дилан непроизвольно вздрогнул от ее прямоты.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Ходят слухи, Ди, — Холланд понизила голос, хотя кто их мог подслушать посреди поля для гольфа? — И я тоже стала замечать некоторые странности. Как ты светлеешь, едва он входит в комнату. Как он следит за тобой глазами. Как вы оба льнете друг к другу, когда оказываетесь рядом. Дилан, он твой любовник?  
  
— Так ли нужен мой ответ? — усмехнулся Дилан, нащупывая в кармане запасной мячик.  
  
— Ты прав. И без твоих подтверждений все очевидно, — согласилась Холланд.  
  
— И зачем ты завела этот разговор? — Дилан поднял на нее глаза. — Будешь, как Колтон, убеждать меня прекратить все это?  
  
Холланд дернула плечом и поправила пояс на платье.  
  
— Нет. Я сказала: тебе идут на пользу перемены. Не могу сказать, что ты выбрал лучшее из имеющегося, но ты счастлив, и я за тебя рада.  
  
— Тогда я тем более не понимаю, — признался Дилан. — Не припомню, чтобы раньше мы обсуждали столь деликатные темы.  
  
— Поверь, я бы не стала лезть в твою постель, если бы не чувствовала необходимости предупредить тебя, — серьезно сказала Холланд. — Дилан, сейчас, конечно, не средние века, но связи между мужчинами до сих пор не вызывают симпатии у общества.  
  
— Сказала невестка Чарли Карвера, — хмыкнул Дилан.  
  
— Именно, — кивнула Холланд. — Я к этому и подбираюсь.  
  
Дилан сильнее стиснул в пальцах мячик. Он предчувствовал, что сейчас ему испортят настроение и, возможно, надолго.  
  
— К чему, Холл? — равнодушно бросил он.  
  
— Все знают, что Чарли Карвер любит член, — жестко ответила Холланд. — И на это закрывают глаза, ты прав. Потому что Чарли еще ребенком заявил о своих пристрастиях, все давно привыкли. Кроме того, у Чарли всегда был правильный брат Макс. Макс, который женился и позаботился моими стараниями о продолжении рода Карверов.   
  
— Ясно, — проронил Дилан.  
  
— Это не все, Ди, — Холланд сплела пальцы в замок. — Ты знаешь, что у Чарли уже год как один и тот же любовник?  
  
Дилан покопался в памяти и нахмурился:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— И его имени ты тоже не знаешь, — подтвердила Холланд. — Чарли не хочет его компрометировать и догадывается, что даже ему, старине Чарли, свет не простит длительной связи с одним и тем же мужчиной. Это слишком похоже на брак, Дилан. Это уже не игры молодого скучающего аристократа, это серьезно. И это оскорбляет чувства людей.  
  
— Что? Верность Чарли своему любовнику? — возмутился Дилан. — Это их оскорбляет?  
  
— Мы только что пережили войну, — тихо произнесла Холланд. — В моде мужественность. В моде крепкие семьи. Никому больше не хочется веселья и эпатажа.  
  
— Мое желание быть с кем-то, к кому я неравнодушен, это эпатаж? — уточнил Дилан, ощутив сосущую пустоту внутри.  
  
— Ты к нему еще и неравнодушен? — черты лица Холланд смягчились, она порывисто взяла Дилана за запястья. — Боже милосердный, я думала, ты просто решил немного развлечься. Хотела похвалить твой мудрый выбор.  
  
— Мудрый? Почему он мудрый? — насторожился Дилан.  
  
— Теперь мои слова прозвучат жестоко, — предупредила Холланд. — Я считала, ты связался именно с Хексом, потому что понимал: рано или поздно он уедет из Англии. Не будет маячить у тебя перед глазами, когда все закончится.  
  
Дилан невесело улыбнулся.  
  
— Это не было выбором, Холл, — признался он, внезапно ощутив дикую потребность поделиться. — Подо мной как будто понесла лошадь. Я ничего не мог делать, кроме как стать частью этой бешеной скачки. И я не знаю, что меня ждет в конце. Смогу я ее усмирить или упаду и сломаю шею.   
  
— Тебе придется найти поводья, — Холланд крепче сжала его руки. — Дилан, вы потеряли осторожность. Пока это лишь досужие сплетни, которые легко развеять. Но дальше все станет только хуже. Помнишь, сколько говорили про меня и Йена?  
  
— Мне казалось, тебе доставляют удовольствия эти обсуждения, — растерялся Дилан.  
  
— Ты болван и всегда им был, — беззлобно пробормотала Холланд. — Нет, милый, я не люблю шепоток за спиной и грязные домыслы. Но мне требовался мужчина, чтобы забыться, и я устала скрываться. А еще я знала, что не выхожу своим поступком за рамки приличий. Ты — другое дело.  
  
— Да почему? — взорвался Дилан, вырывая руки из пальцев Холланд. Выпавший мячик упал в траву и покатился вниз. — Почему я другое дело? Почему я не могу завести любовника и быть с ним? Почему тебе можно ложиться в постель к Йену спустя несколько месяцев после смерти Макса, а я должен…  
  
Хлесткая пощечина обожгла щеку. Дилан умолк и потрясенно уставился вслед решительно уходившей от него Холланд. Он скривился, выругался и побежал ее догонять.  
  
— Прости, — задыхаясь, сказал он, дернув ее за предплечье. — Холл, стой! Стой же!  
  
— Я пришла тебе помочь, — гневно выпалила Холланд. — Как ты посмел…  
  
— Что посмел? Сказать тебе правду? — сощурился Дилан. — Я солгал? Ты не делала этого?  
  
Холланд сникла. Ее губы задрожали, в глазах появились слезы. Дилан достал платок и протянул его Холланд.  
  
— В детстве мы поклялись никогда не ссориться, — напомнил Дилан.   
  
— В детстве я всегда могла разбить тебе нос и выпустить пар, — Холланд нервно смяла платок в руке. — Дилан, то, что я говорю — не шутки.  
  
— Я тоже не шучу, — Дилан перевел дыхание. — Я не стану бросать Тайлера из-за пары сплетен.   
  
— Ты до конца отдаешь себе отчет в последствиях? — Холланд окончательно скинула светскую маску и превратилась в девчонку, умевшую плеваться горохом лучше, чем все окрестные мальчишки. — Дилан, если разразится скандал, ты не просто уничтожишь свою репутацию. Ваше с Хеклином дело моментально прогорит. Никто не станет покупать машины у парочки педерастов. Ты даже не сможешь продать свои земли за достойную цену, если начнешь нуждаться в деньгах.  
  
Уши заложило. Дилану вдруг показалось, что где-то поблизости взмыли в воздух самолеты и вот-вот пронесутся мимо, оглушая и сводя с ума шумом.  
  
Он никогда не рассматривал такой сценарий. Последние недели он и вовсе жил в сладостной дымке, полной добрых предзнаменований.   
Слова Холланд вернули его на землю.  
  
— Я не хочу с ним расставаться, — бездумно повторил он. — Холл, я не хочу. Мне это нужно. Он мне нужен.  
  
— Ты и не должен, — ответила Холланд. — Пусть Хекс пригласит погостить свою невесту. Покажется с ней на приемах, познакомит с нашими друзьями. Свозит ее в оперу, купит ей серьги или браслет у болтливого ювелира. Чарли знает много газетчиков: мы пустим парочку неприличных намеков в прессу. И слухи про вас умрут.  
  
— Невесту? — Дилан поморщился, словно набрал в рот кислятины. — Сюда, в Англию?  
  
— Думаешь, она откажется? — Холланд приподняла брови. — Уверена, она с радостью пустится в путешествие. Сейчас лето, морские прогулки — сплошное удовольствие. Я сама введу ее в общество, если у нее не найдется здесь парочки подруг.   
  
У Дилана дернулась щека. В словах Холланд был резон. Она предлагала замечательное решение, простое и логичное. Но сама мысль о визите неведомой Бриттани, симпатичной худощавой блондинки с фотографий, привезенных с собой Хеклином, вызывала у Дилана тошноту. Он не хотел знакомиться с женщиной, считавшей его Тайлера — своим.   
  
Он вообще предпочитал делать вид, что мисс Бриттани Сноу не существует.  
  
— Ты можешь придумать что-нибудь еще? — безнадежно осведомился Дилан. — Холл?  
  
— Если вы все правильно устроите, ее визит не продлится долго. Ты в состоянии потерпеть несколько недель, Ди, — отрезала Холланд. — Поговори с Хексом. Уверена, он сумеет все устроить. А сейчас пойдем, тебе надо закончить партию.   
  
— Я растерял настроение играть, — покачал головой Дилан. — К черту гольф.  
  
— У тебя со щеки пока не сошел отпечаток моей ладони, — объяснила Холланд. — Закончи с двумя оставшимися лунками, и мы оба сможем вернуться домой, не дав слугам повода посплетничать.  
  
— В каком-то древнем государстве сплетникам вырывали языки, — мрачно произнес Дилан, возвращаясь к брошенным клюшкам и хватая первую попавшуюся. — Отличная была традиция.  
  
Холланд расхохоталась, сняла шляпу и подставила лицо солнцу.  
  
— Люблю, когда ты сердишься. Такой смешной.  
  
— Смешной будешь ты, когда станешь окончательно конопатой, — отозвался Дилан, раздумывая, подкрутить ему мяч или не стоит. Он был рад перевести тему, и, наверное, Холланд права. Надо завершить партию и потом, дома, посоветоваться с Тайлером, как лучше поступить.  
  
В конце концов, краткосрочный визит невесты это не так уж страшно. Дилан сможет его пережить — ради себя и своей семьи. Он не допустит разорения рода, не испортит родителям спокойную старость, а сестре — шанс на выгодное замужество. Он затолкает поглубже свою ревность, сцепит зубы и сыграет отведенную ему роль в спектакле, который они устроят на пару с Тайлером.  
  
Он, черт возьми, О’Брайан. У него получится.  
  


  
  
Дилан поморщился, когда ему по плечу хлестнула влажная ветка, приник всем телом к корпусу лошади и вздохнул с облегчением, оставив рощицу позади. Он выпрямился, повел плечами и зевнул. В последние дни ему плохо спалось. Тревога мешала как следует отдохнуть, и даже остающийся ночевать в его кровати Тайлер не в силах был ее развеять. Дилан вытер вспотевшее лицо сгибом локтя, фыркнул под стать своему коню и пустил его галопом — до конюшен оставались считанные десятки ярдов.  
  
Мисс Сноу прибывала в Англию уже через неделю, и Дилан понимал, что это последнее их с Тайлером совместное утро. После обеда тот уедет к себе: готовить дом к визиту невесты. Наверное, стоило остаться в постели, не выскальзывать из нее ради прогулки верхом, но Дилану действовал на нервы безмятежно спавший Тайлер. Ему требовалось сбежать, побыть немного в одиночестве, разобраться, что он чувствует. Придумать, как он будет переживать разлуку после упоительных дней вместе.  
  
Он скрывал это от других, иногда — откровенно лгал в ответ на прямой вопрос, но себя обманывать Дилан не мог. Он был влюблен. Безнадежно, по уши влюблен. Он был до смешного очарован Тайлером. Его манерой смеяться — то запрокидывая голову назад и громко хохоча, то опуская лицо вниз и смущенно прикрывая его рукой. Его грубоватым американским акцентом, прорезавшимся через хорошо поставленное произношение. Его страстью трогать все, что оказывалось под рукой — пальцы Тайлера жили независимой от хозяина жизнью. Его привычкой петь глупые модные песенки во время автомобильных прогулок. Его… Дилан мог продолжать список бесконечно, а ведь он даже не добрался до постельных утех, которые его любовнику удавались удивительно хорошо.  
  
Он уже знал, что опыта со своим полом у Тайлера было немногим больше, чем у самого Дилана, но каким-то неведомым образом им обоим это не мешало. Тайлер, казалось, интуитивно чувствовал, что и как следует делать, а Дилан всецело ему доверял и не разочаровывался в своем выборе.  
  
Конь остановился и мотнул головой, напоминая хозяину о том, что они добрались до места назначения. Дилан спрыгнул на землю, похлопал скакуна по холке и отдал его на попечение подоспевшему груму. Тот увел животное в стойло, собираясь хорошенько почистить, а Дилан, наслаждаясь утренней прохладой, неторопливо пошел сквозь конюшни к выходу на задний двор. Он почти достиг двери, когда заметил темный угол со сваленным в нем хламом: там виднелось седло с лопнувшей подпругой, искривленная уздечка, скребки, которые следовало тщательно отмыть. Видимо, грумы скидывали туда все, что требовало починки, а потом постепенно разбирались с работой, если выдавалась минутка между заботой о лошадях. Дилан усмехнулся. Если бы их прежний конюший, покойный ныне мистер Хоган, дядюшка Майк, увидел эту кучу… Ох и влетело бы всем без разбору, включая распустивших слуг хозяев. Дилан обернулся и нашел глазами висящую на гвоздике старую плетку. Хоган ненавидел людей так же страстно, как обожал лошадей. Дилану рассказывали, что дядюшка Майк ни разу не прошелся кнутом по спине самой дикой твари, попадавшей в конюшни О’Брайанов, зато конюхов своих порол нещадно за любую провинность. Вот этой самой плеткой.  
  
Дилан и сам помнил ее воздействие на свое мягкое место. Впадая в праведную ярость, дядюшка Майк не разбирал, кого охаживает. Втайне Дилан его за это уважал, хотя сидеть все равно потом было больно.  
  
Поддавшись порыву, Дилан протянул руку, встал на цыпочки — ему мешал деревянный стол — и снял плетку с гвоздя. Она была легче, чем он думал: деревянная рукоять и мастерски притороченные к ней полоски бычьей кожи. Хлестни чуток и получится мягкое увещевание, хлестни сильнее — и наказанный будет постанывать от появившихся синяков. Дилан крепко сжал рукоятку, с силой опустил запястье и прислушался к тихому свисту. Плетка словно пела, соскучившись по даруемой ею жестокой ласке. Дилан облизал губы, задумчиво сощурился и, не позволяя себе колебаться, быстро пошел к дому, стараясь держать плетку так, чтобы она не привлекала внимание.  
  
В доме было тихо. Только из кухни доносился гул разговоров и позвякивание посуды. Дилан поднялся наверх, стараясь ступать бесшумно, и зашел в выделенную Тайлеру комнату. Как он и подозревал, тот еще спал.  
  
Дилан плотно закрыл за собой дверь, запер ее на замок и остановился посреди комнаты, невольно залюбовавшись мужским великолепием своего любовника. Тайлер лежал на животе, почти спрятав лицо в подушке. Одеяло сползло со спины едва не до ягодиц, позволяя Дилану в деталях рассмотреть лопатки, ровную линию позвонков, узкую талию. Тайлер тщательно следил за собой, искренне любил физические упражнения и придерживался разумной сдержанности в питании. Все это отражалось на его фигуре самым благоприятным образом, и Дилан привычно поморщился, беспокоясь о собственной внешности. Впрочем, источаемые Тайлером комплименты почти убедили Дилана в собственной привлекательности.  
  
А еще лучше вместо слов говорили действия. Дилан вспыхнул, вспомнив, как несколько дней назад проснулся от томления в паху. Он был совершенно дезориентирован, сердце бешено стучало, гоняя кровь по артериям и венам, и Дилан не сразу понял, что происходит. А когда понял — лишился дара речи. За окном занимался рассвет, высвечивая спальню узкими золотистыми лучами и едва разгоняя полумрак. Дилан проморгался и лишь тогда убедился, что ощущения его не обманывают. Тайлер, устроившись у него между ног, ласкал ртом возбужденный член Дилана, а пальцами лениво двигал в его припухшем после ночных упражнений анусе. Это было тянуще неприятно и в то же время сладко, но физическая сторона мало взволновала Дилана. Он был потрясен самой выходкой Тайлера, его желанием воспользоваться телом Дилана во сне. Он протестующе застонал, пытаясь вырваться из чужих рук, но Тайлер пресек эту попытку. Не слушая сбивчивых возмущений, Тайлер перевернул Дилана на живот, осторожно надавил ладонью на затылок, заставляя уткнуться лицом в подушку, и легко шлепнул по чувствительным ягодицам. И Дилан затих, умолк и ни капли не сопротивлялся, когда на него сверху легли и стали ритмично брать. Он помнил, как щеку кололо вылезшее из подушки гусиное перо, как кровать поскрипывала от сильных, глубоких толчков и как он сам буквально растворялся в накатывающем на него удовольствии. Организм проваливался в блаженную дремоту, а где-то на задворках сознания билась порочная в своей простоте мысль: Тайлер распоряжался его телом как своим, и Дилан знал, что у него есть такое же право. Тот молчаливый предутренний секс разрушил последние бывшие между ними барьеры. Дилану показалось, что он, как Алиса Лидделл, тронул зеркало, и оно пошло рябью, впуская его в новый мир. Мир наоборот, мир Тайлера. Загадочный, странный, невыносимо притягательный. Мир, где Дилана ждали и привечали.  
  
Мир, куда скоро пригласят симпатичную пустоголовую блондинку и заменят ею Дилана.  
  
Он стиснул зубы. Было дурно судить так о девушке, которую он никогда не видел. О девушке, которую Тайлер называл своим другом. Но Дилан ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мысли о мисс Сноу вызывали в нем гнев и некрасивую, плебейскую ревность. Дилан раздраженно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь унять вспыхнувшее раздражение, и заметил, что до сих пор держит плетку. Он посмотрел на свои пальцы, уверенно сжимающие рукоять, задумчиво окинул взглядом широкую спину мирно спящего Тайлера и ухмыльнулся.   
  
Дилан подкрался на цыпочках, застыл, услышав сонный вздох, собрался и, примерившись, ударил. Не слишком сильно, но ощутимо. Полоски кожи распались широким полукругом, пройдясь по лопаткам, Тайлер вздрогнул и резко повернулся в сторону Дилана. Запястье вспыхнуло болью, и Дилан вскрикнул от неожиданности. Рефлексы Тайлера сработали безупречно — не прошло и секунды, как Дилан был разоружен.  
  
— Что это? — хрипло спросил Тайлер, выпустив руку Дилана. — Что случилось? Черт, что с моей спиной?  
  
— Я тебя ударил, — признался Дилан, помявшись. — Прости.  
  
— За что? — Тайлер растер лицо и недоуменно свел брови. — И чем? Боже мой, ты меня ударил этим?  
  
Дилан смутился, когда Тайлер наклонился и поднял упавшую плетку.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не хочешь объясниться? — в голосе Тайлера появились сердитые нотки, и Дилан поскучнел в преддверии выволочки.  
  
— Не хочу, — по-детски ответил Дилан. — Давай сменим тему?  
  
— Сменим тему? — Тайлер встряхнул зажатой в руке плеткой. — Нет, дьявол тебя побери, мы не будем менять тему, пока ты не скажешь, с чего тебе пришло в голову меня ударить, пока я спал!  
  
— Когда я спал, ты тоже делал со мной недопустимые вещи, — отрезал Дилан, задетый чужой злостью.  
  
Губы Тайлера беззвучно шевельнулись, в глазах вспыхнула обида, прошла секунда, другая, и его лицо вдруг растеряло всякие эмоции. Дилан вздохнул. Он этого не хотел.   
  
— Тебе следовало сказать об этом еще тогда, — наконец произнес Тайлер — подчеркнуто спокойно. — Я бы немедленно прекратил.  
  
— Сложно говорить, когда тебя вжимают лицом в подушку.  
  
— Я приношу свои извинения, — Тайлер сощурился и посмотрел куда-то сквозь Дилана. — Разумеется, больше этого не повторится.  
  
Он как-то неловко нащупал слезшее одеяло и, кажется, заколебался, вставать ему или нет. Этого уже Дилан стерпеть не мог. Он плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Тайлером и порывисто поцеловал его в губы, царапнув себе щеку чужой щетиной.  
  
— Что все это значит? — Тайлер оттаял моментально, и Дилан в очередной раз оценил его отходчивость. Тайлер так искренне любил мир вокруг себя, что с трудом выносил любые ссоры и разлады.  
  
— Ты можешь пользоваться моим телом, как тебе вздумается, — заявил Дилан, внимательно следя за реакцией, и торжествующе кивнул. Тайлер выглядел сбитым с толку и капельку взбудораженным.  
  
— Должно быть, я еще сплю, — медленно произнес он и потер ладонью щеку.  
  
— Нет. Но я сегодня немного безумен, — признался Дилан и, запустив руку под одеяло, провел ею по обнаженному бедру Тайлера. — Ты уезжаешь, мне не по себе.  
  
— Поэтому ты решил меня высечь? — сообразил Тайлер и замолчал, не шевелясь, чтобы не спугнуть Дилана.   
  
Это и раздражало, и забавляло. Тайлер считал его кем-то вроде дикого, неприрученного зверька, может быть, лисицей или белкой, и замирал, стоило Дилану самому подать сигнал к взаимным ласкам. Хотя такое отношение льстило самолюбию — Тайлер был жаден до внимания Дилана, сосредоточен на нем и никогда не смущался показывать, насколько увлечен их отношениями.  
  
— Да, — Дилан сильнее погладил бедро. — Наверное. Я увидел ее в конюшнях и зачем-то принес сюда, без какого-то плана. И дальше это просто случилось. Извини меня.  
  
Дилан поцеловал Тайлера в щеку и, развернувшись, стал покрывать быстрыми поцелуями его шею и плечи, планируя спуститься к пострадавшим местам и загладить свою вину.  
  
Тайлер рассмеялся, вывернулся и пихнул Дилана на кровать. Это было неразумно: одежда Дилана потеряла свежесть после скачки, а к сапогам прилипли травинки и немного земли.   
  
— Ты опасный человек, О’Брайан, — усмехнулся Тайлер, прижав запястья Дилана к матрасу. — Кто бы мог подумать, что под маской скромного английского аристократа скрывается…  
  
— Кто? — облизнулся Дилан, надеясь услышать какую-нибудь непристойность.  
  
Но Тайлер ничего не ответил. Его улыбка испарилась, шальной от возни взгляд стал тяжелее, напитался исходящей от Тайлера силой, и Дилан тихонько вздохнул, терпеливо ожидая, чем же закончится его выходка.  
  
Тайлер осторожно отпустил его руку, хмыкнул себе под нос, будто сам не верил, что делает, и взял оброненную было плетку в руки.  
  
— Это какая-то фантазия? — мягко спросил он.  
  
Дилан не обманулся этой мягкостью: с Тайлером можно было спорить, когда он повышал голос, язвил, занудно рассуждал, ворчал и ругался. Но вот в такие минуты, когда он становился каким-то текучим и плюшевым, безобидным, подчеркнуто неопасным — следовало подчиняться, не раздумывая. И отвечать, не утаивая.  
  
Кроме того, Дилан и сам не хотел таиться. Он чересчур долго был лишен возможности делиться сокровенными желаниями, раскрывать душу другому человеку — не боясь насмешек и пренебрежения. И Тайлер стал его отдушиной, его кроличьей дырой, в которой сбывались самые дикие фантазии.  
  
— Меня редко наказывали в детстве, — начал Дилан, подбирая слова. Было важно сформулировать мысль максимально точно, чтобы Тайлер понял, что Дилан имеет в виду. — Я не был пай-мальчиком, ты знаешь, но мой отец человек мягкий, а мать всегда выступала резко против физических наказаний. Я мог получить затрещину от сестры, и вот дядюшка Майк, наш конюший, пару раз стеганул меня для острастки, но… Впервые меня выпороли в школе, за проделку. Мы с Дэниелом изваляли в отхожей яме жилет нашего учителя по античной истории. Он задразнил нас в классе, и мы решили отомстить. Конечно же, все быстро вскрылось. Нам всыпали по десятку розог, публично, перед всем классом. Это старая английская традиция, Тайлер. Считается, что только так из мальчика вырастает мужчина. Настоящий англичанин благородных кровей куется из боли и унижения. Школа учит стискивать зубы, терпеть и сохранять достоинство в любой ситуации.  
  
— Это варварство, — тихо вставил Тайлер, слушая Дилана как обычно — нежно и внимательно.  
  
— Согласен, — кивнул Дилан. — Но так заведено. И… В общем, мне относительно везло, меня пороли много реже, чем остальных мальчиков. Вот у Дэниела, кажется, зад вовсе никогда не заживал, пока мы не выпустились. А ко мне директор благоволил, хотя бил он меня странно. Свои пять-семь ударов я получал в два раза дольше, чем любой другой мальчик. А самое отвратительное, — Дилан сглотнул, — что за обжигающей болью я ощущал некое удовольствие. Извращенное, болезненное удовольствие. Мне было не так стыдно за выставленный на всеобщее обозрение зад и яйца, как за охватывающее меня нездоровое возбуждение.   
  
— У тебя была эрекция после наказаний? — спокойно спросил Тайлер, не выглядевший, вопреки страхам Дилана, ни шокированным, ни кривящимся от презрения.  
  
— Иногда, — Дилан наконец осмелился посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я уединялся в уборной, получал разрядку и старался забыть о том, что делал.  
  
— Я такое видел, — Тайлер, перестав нависать над ним, удобно лег рядом и привлек Дилана к себе, обнимая. — Мне доставалось часто. И от отца, и от учителей. У меня же два брата, мы вечно что-нибудь затевали. И в школе я постоянно ввязывался в какие-то глупые проказы, был не дурак подраться, мог поддразнить учителя или не выполнить задание, если оно показалось мне скучным или бессмысленным. Меня били, порой сильно, но я будто отключался от боли. Знал, что немного поноет и пройдет. Но я наблюдал, как некоторые мои одноклассники будто специально нарывались. Им нравилось, что их публично стегают.   
  
— Ты считал их двинутыми?  
  
Тайлер умолк. Дилан лежал, чувствуя, как его рассеянно поглаживают по плечу, и ждал — внезапно успокоившийся. Весь, глубинно, до самой сути своего естества. Тишина не резала уши, она скорее скручивалась в тугой комок, густела, заполняя собой комнату, и взорвалась, стоило Тайлеру разомкнуть губы:  
  
— Нас тоже заставляли смотреть. И я каждый раз себя убеждал, что дело в моей юности и чужом обнаженном теле. Что только поэтому я испытываю эти эмоции.  
  
— Были и другие причины? — Дилан потянулся губами и поцеловал Тайлера в скулу, заранее утешая.  
  
— Иногда мне хватало вскриков. Или же учитель наказывал, не снимая брюк, а я все равно… ощущал волнение.   
  
— Мало кто остается равнодушен к наказаниям, — пробормотал Дилан, перекатываясь на живот и почти ложась сверху на Тайлера. — Сначала я полагал, что это справедливо только в отношении мальчиков, но моя сестра уверяет, что в ее школе дела обстояли так же. Людей привлекает насилие.   
  
— Ты видел его слишком много, — проронил Тайлер и, протянув руку, вплел пальцы в волосы Дилана.  
  
Дилан усмехнулся:  
  
— Больше, чем рассчитывал. Я до последнего старался избежать ухода на фронт, но всеобщая мобилизация не оставила мне шанса.  
  
— Может быть, наш Вильсон не так и плох, что почти удержал страну от ввязывания в бойню, — Тайлер растрепал Дилану волосы и убрал руку. — Ладно, не станем снова говорить о войне.   
  
— Вернемся к этому? — Дилан кивнул на плетку.  
  
— Нет, — Тайлер помотал головой. — У меня были планы на утро. Я надеялся, что ты разбудишь меня поцелуем, а не попытаешься снять кожу с моей спины. А еще я надеялся…  
  
— На что же? — подначил его Дилан. — Разве мы не попрощались ночью?  
  
— Вот как? — Тайлер приподнял брови и нахмурился. — Ты со мной _прощался_?  
  
— Что? — удивился Дилан, забеспокоившись. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Тайлер, я…   
  
— Я тебя дразню, — перебил его Тайлер и протестующе замычал, когда Дилан попытался укусить его за шею. — Дилан, дай мне слово, что не станешь выкидывать глупостей, когда я уеду.  
  
— Ты переоцениваешь значение своего отъезда, — Дилан перестал лязгать зубами и рычать, как та беспородная шавка, которую Колтон избрал в свои любимицы и таскал ей с кухни кости. — Я и не замечу, что тебя нет, Хеклин.  
  
— Отдохнешь от назойливого американца, — подыграл ему Тайлер.  
  
— Именно. Буду наслаждаться покоем и одиночеством. Высплюсь, в конце концов, — нарочито зевнул Дилан, заранее зная, что станет вновь мучиться отступившими ненадолго кошмарами.  
  
— Я буду страшно по тебе скучать, — признался Тайлер, и Дилан, вздохнув, провел растопыренными пальцами по его заросшей волосами груди.  
  
— Лето заканчивается, — пробормотал Дилан, терзая пальцами голый сосок. — По утрам особенно хорошо видно: погода уже портится.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты не станешь меня избегать?   
  
— Зато для урожая это замечательно, да и овцы устали от жары, — продолжил гнуть свое Дилан, не в силах обсуждать ни скорую разлуку, ни грозившее ему одиночество.  
  
— Пози обещал развлекать тебя, сколько сможет. Он не очень ладит с Бриттани, поэтому задержится в гостях у Дэниела еще на несколько дней.  
  
— Да замолчишь ли ты наконец? — Дилан рассерженно царапнул голый живот Тайлера. — Я тебя слышу. Я буду в порядке. Хватит. Хватит уже, чертов ты осел! Ты думаешь, ты мне нужен? Нет! Проваливай, встречай свою невесту, веселитесь, кормите газетчиков сплетнями! Я…  
  
Дилан вынужденно замолчал, отвечая на порывистый, настойчивый поцелуй, обвил шею Тайлера руками и забыл про все вертевшиеся на языке слова. В его мыслях остался только влажный рот и мягкие губы, ласкающие его так, будто Дилан был самым настоящим лакомством. Он негромко вздохнул, раскрыл рот шире и снова провалился в мир наоборот, Зазеркалье, в страну, где Тайлер носил титул черного короля, а сам Дилан раз за разом начинал партию с белой пешки, чтобы к финалу оказаться ферзем.  
  
И выиграть партию на чужом поле, поставив шах и мат.  
  


  
  
— Сигарету? — предложил Колтон, когда Дилан подошел к нему и встал рядом, засунув руки в карманы.  
  
— Что за табак? — Дилан принюхался к дыму.  
  
— Американская марка. Пози настоял, чтобы я взял.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Колтон протянул ему сигарету и помог прикурить. Дилан затянулся и сразу же закашлялся. Табак оказался крепковат.  
  
— Продирает, да? — покровительственно хмыкнул Колтон.  
  
— Еще как, — Дилан посмотрел на разноцветное небо, раскрашенное лучами заходящего солнца. — Что-то случилось?  
  
Колтон насмешливо приподнял брови.  
  
— Твой янки уехал, и ты вспомнил обо мне?  
  
Дилан поджал губы. Он ненавидел, когда брат так делал.   
  
— Так я прав?  
  
— Нет, — Колтон выдохнул новую порцию дыма. — С чего ты взял?  
  
— Ты все время витаешь в своих мыслях и… будто избегаешь меня? — неуверенно сформулировал Дилан.  
  
— Я твой камердинер. Мне не платят за разговоры с тобой, — съязвил Колтон.  
  
Дилан от души затянулся, выпустил изо рта дым и оперся локтем на деревянный заборчик, огораживающий старый сарай. Это было их детское убежище. Родители выделили им его для игр, разрешив делать внутри, что вздумается — воистину царский подарок. Близнецы Карвер, воспитываемые чрезвычайно строгой матерью, страшно завидовали Дилану, Колтону и Джулии, получившим в свое распоряжение настоящий дворец. Территорию, на которой не действовали иные правила, кроме установленных ими самими. Так Джулия ввела декрет «грязного платья», отказавшись беспокоиться из-за вечно рвущейся и пачкающейся одежды, Колтон запретил использовать имена — и они все перешли на сокращения по инициалам, а Дилан постановил, что воровство еды с кухни и создание запасов в сарае — занятие благородное.   
  
— Я виделся сегодня с Пози. У него синяк на скуле, — сказал Дилан.   
  
— Наверное, где-нибудь упал? — предположил Колтон, докурив и швырнув окурок на влажную землю.  
  
— Наверное, кто-то съездил ему по физиономии, — поправил Дилан. — Выкладывай.  
  
Колтон раздраженно повел плечами, лег грудью на забор и тоскливо уставился вдаль. Дилан терпеливо ждал, пока тот насмотрится и заговорит. В том, что Колтон поделится бедой, Дилан не сомневался.  
  
— Я сорвался, — Колтон опустил голову, почесал себе затылок и потянулся в карман за портсигаром. — Он слишком уступчивый.  
  
— Уступчивый? — переспросил Дилан. — Я бы не назвал его уступчивым.  
  
При первой встрече он тоже посчитал Пози легкомысленным и ветреным, парнем, которого легко можно перехитрить. Дальнейшее знакомство развеяло это заблуждение. Пози был болтливым и очаровательным, но вместе с тем — хватким, упорным, деятельным. Он с удовольствием шел на компромисс — если этот компромисс учитывал его пожелания. Он одаривал людей комплиментами и ругал себя последними словами — и добивался выгодного ему сотрудничества и связей. Всем так хотелось помочь непутевому американскому парню — и Пози с улыбками получал желаемое, либо же его пытались надуть — и он охотно шел в «ловушку», не забыв поставить в ответ свою и по итогам облапошить обидчика. Дилан догадывался, что это лишь вершина айсберга, и у Пози есть еще много интересных приемчиков, но даже эти позволяли сделать определенные выводы о его характере. Да и Тайлер охотно подтверждал наблюдения Дилана — и прямо, и косвенно. В конце концов, Дилан давно понял, что при всем своем добродушии Тайлер был не из тех, кто берет друга в дело исключительно из симпатии. Пози оказался с ним в доле, потому что они хорошо дополняли друг друга и оба разбирались в затеянном бизнесе. Дилана и отвращал подобный подход своей расчетливостью, и восхищал — продуманностью и рациональностью.  
  
— Так что же в нем уступчивого? — повторил Дилан, не дождавшись от Колтона реакции.  
  
— Речь не о делах, — нехотя пояснил Колтон, догадавшись, о чем подумал кузен. — Он старается мне угодить.  
  
— Разве это дурно? — удивился Дилан, вдруг смутившись. Тайлер тоже старался ему угодить, и Дилан испытывал ненормальное, сладкое ощущение, позволяя себе иногда покривляться или поупрямиться безо всякой на то причины. Из какого-то детского желания проверить, спустят ему с рук «плохое поведение» или все же накажут.  
  
— Сначала я думал, что он так стелется из-за того, что я — слуга, — грубовато произнес Колтон. — Такое часто бывает, если спишь с кем-то из аристократии или богатеев. Особенно, если они знают, кто я по крови. Начинается нелепая попытка заставить меня забыть, что я провожу дни, штопая твои рубашки и натирая туфли воском.  
  
— Они тебя не знают, — Дилан помог прикурить Колтону. — И они болваны. Уверен, Пози не «снисходил» до тебя.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Колтон. — Он путает меня со своей невестой. Но я-то не нежная скромная девица, чтобы прощать мне любую выходку!  
  
— И ты за это его ударил? — Дилан покончил со своей сигаретой и бросил окурок рядом с другими. — За то, что он был с тобой нежен и предупредителен?  
  
— Получается так, — кивнул Колтон. — Я думал, он рассердится. А он встревожился, что со мной. Потом обиделся, когда понял, что причины злиться у меня не было. Знаешь, что случилось дальше?  
  
— Знаю, — пожал плечами Дилан. — Он тебя простил.  
  
— Верно, — Колтон сощурился. — Ублюдок. Надо переспать с кем-то на стороне.  
  
— Чтобы отомстить Пози? — уточнил Дилан. — Ты дурак.  
  
Колтон резко повернулся. Глаза вспыхнули, красивые губы искривились.  
  
— Я не обязан хранить ему верность! Кто он мне?  
  
— Это непорядочно, — возразил Дилан. — А ты можешь сколько угодно притворяться беспринципным и порочным. Ты не такой. Я это знаю наверняка, Пози, видимо, чувствует. А ты так и не смирился с собственной натурой.  
  
— Не стоило воспитывать меня, как человека из высшего сословия, — буркнул Колтон.  
  
— Не мели ерунды, — одернул его Дилан. — И я не понимаю: откуда в тебе столько злости? Почему ты так расстроен?  
  
— Он мне нравится, — Колтон отвел взгляд, жилка на виске дернулась. — Я им увлечен, Ди.  
  
— А как же «приятное развлечение для поддержания физической формы»? — беспомощно спросил Дилан, вспоминая, как обычно характеризовал свои похождения кузен.  
  
— Он что-то делает со мной, — признался Колтон и снова посмотрел Дилану в глаза. — Я никогда не испытывал такого глубокого интереса. Полагаю, я влюблен в него. Не меньше, чем ты в своего Хеклина.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Снова соврешь — врежу и тебе, — пригрозил Колтон и кивнул на сарай: — Мы на территории свободного королевства ДиДжиКей, здесь ты мне не хозяин, Дилан. Получишь в челюсть, если не прекратишь скрывать свою хандру из-за разлуки с любовником.  
  
— Мы не Тайлера сейчас обсуждаем, — попробовал защититься Дилан.   
  
— А я бы обсудил, — фыркнул Колтон. — Ужасно любопытно, как ты согласился на этот план с невестой? Ты так не любишь делиться, и сам разрешил Хеклину уехать к ней. Не страдаешь, представляя, как он обслуживает мисс Сноу по ночам, вылавливая своей удочкой рыбку в ее гроте?  
  
— Что? — остолбенел Дилан. — В каком еще гроте?  
  
— Или у Бокаччо шла речь о пещере? — озадачился Колтон. — Давно не перечитывал «Декамерон».  
  
— Давай оставим итальянцев в покое, — отмахнулся Дилан. — Думаешь, Тайлер с ней спит? Она его невеста, а не жена!  
  
— Она помолвлена с ним уже давно, и ей не восемнадцать. Мисс Сноу зрелая женщина, а твой Хеклин далек от благородства. Разумеется, он ее имеет.   
  
— Почему же он далек от благородства? — спросил Дилан, стараясь немного отвлечь Колтона от темы разговора.  
  
— Потому что он напоил тебя и трахнул, дождавшись, пока ты размякнешь. Бросил тебя без единого слова на неделю, приехал — и опять залез к тебе в постель. И не вылезал из нее, пока не поставил своими поступками под удар твою репутацию. А теперь он развлекается со своей блондинкой, а ты сидишь здесь и чахнешь. Да, твой Хекс настоящий рыцарь!  
  
Не раздумывая, Дилан с силой толкнул Колтона, и тот, покачнувшись, плюхнулся на задницу, угодив в оставшуюся после дождя лужу.   
  
— Ах ты! — воскликнул Колтон, изгваздав по запястье руку в жидкой грязи. — Ну ты и тип!  
  
— А ты ноешь из-за парня, который с первого дня всем рассказывает, как он обожает свою мисс Шону! — парировал Дилан, почувствовав себя лучше. — Влюбился и бесишься. И сам рушишь ту малость, которая у тебя есть!  
  
— Туше, — усмехнулся Колтон. — Дай руку.  
  
Дилан, не ощутив подвоха, протянул ему ладонь и спустя мгновение шлепнулся в соседнюю лужу. Колтон подло дернул его на себя, а остальное завершила скользкая земля. Дилан проехался ягодицами по комку грязи и вскрикнул, когда холодная вода промочила ему штаны.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, — искренне сказал он, зачерпнув со дна лужи жижу и швырнув ее в Колтона.   
  
— Джулии не хватает, — миролюбиво отозвался тот, даже не пробуя отвернуться. — Она бы сейчас надавала нам обоим подзатыльников.  
  
— Придется обходиться без нее, — вздохнул Дилан, испытав на мгновение острую тоску по сестре. — Но у меня есть план.  
  
— Какой же? — насторожился Колтон.  
  
— Давай перестанем изображать породистых свинок, переоденемся, вымоемся и засядем в папином кабинете с бутылочкой бренди? — предложил Дилан.  
  
Слова Колтона насчет Тайлера и его невесты выбили его из колеи.  
  
— От бутылки бренди мы наклюкаемся, — предупредил Колтон. — Мне нравится твой план.  
  
— Тогда за дело, — Дилан кое-как встал, и Колтон тоже поднялся. — Нам есть из-за чего напиться.  
  
— Из-за нашей фамильной дурости? — приподнял бровь Колтон.  
  
— Именно, — согласился Дилан. — Давай справимся с проблемой, как это делают ирландцы, чья кровь в нас течет.  
  
— Блестящий замысел, — одобрил Колтон, бросив последний взгляд на сарай. — Так и поступим.  
  
Дилан обнял его за плечи, порывисто поцеловал в щеку и ткнул локтем в бок. Колтон рассмеялся, пихнул его в ответ, и они так и потащились в обнимку к поместью.   
  
Слава богу, хотя бы у себя дома Дилан мог не изображать чванливого лорда. Все слуги знали, кто для него Колтон, и никого не удивляли их нежные отношения.  
  
Дилан устало усмехнулся. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы иметь возможность не скрывать другие свои отношения — и не только перед слугами, но и перед всем белым светом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *homme fatal — роковой мужчина (фр.)
> 
> *Аладдин — главный герой одной из наиболее знаменитых арабских сказок, входящих в собрание «Тысяча и одна ночь». Некоторые современные исследователи полагают, что первоначально эта сказка в сборник не входила, а является более поздним западным «наслоением». Леон Бакст оформил в 1919 году ревю «Аладдин», которое было поставлено в Париже, театр Мариньи.
> 
> *Алиса Лиддел — прототип персонажа Алисы из книги «Алиса в стране чудес» (а также один из прототипов героини в книге «Алиса в Зазеркалье»).


	5. Chapter 5

— Раньше ты так не гонял, — проворчал Колтон, когда Дилан остановил машину.  
  
Ответить было нечего: любовь к автомобилям Дилану привили прогулки с Тайлером. Тот незаметно приучил Дилана к скорости, подправил его навыки вождения и заразил своей страстью к механизмам. Дилан закусил губу, пережидая прилив восторга — совсем скоро он увидит Тайлера! — и поспешно изобразил на лице скуку и безразличие: к ним приближался Келли.  
  
— Мистер О’Брайан! — поприветствовал тот, открыв Дилану дверцу машины и подав руку. — Рад вас видеть, сэр.  
  
— Спасибо, Келли, — отозвался Дилан, решив не делать ему замечание.  
  
Келли бы следовало использовать титул, но он слыл социалистом и ко всем упорно обращался безличным «мистер». Спасибо, что не «товарищем» назвал — судя по газетным статьям, творящиеся в России беспорядки, осчастливленной приходом к власти социалистов, ничуть не умерили пыл британских приверженцев этого политического течения.  
  
— Хозяин не предупреждал о вашем визите, — извинился Келли, помогая Колтону вытащить из машины чемоданы. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы ваши вещи отнесли в комнату, которую вы занимали в прошлый раз.  
  
— Да, замечательно, — рассеянно сказал Дилан, оглядываясь по сторонам. Купленный Тайлером дом начинал ему нравиться. — Мистер Пози тоже здесь?  
  
— Верно, приехал два дня назад, — подтвердил Келли. — Он сейчас на корте. Судит матч.  
  
— Кто играет? — влез страстно любивший теннис Колтон.  
  
— Мистер Хеклин и мисс Сноу против мистера Боэна и миссис Карвер, — ответил ему Келли, усмехнувшись.   
  
— Холл и Бобо тоже здесь? — притворно обрадовался Дилан. — Надо же, какое совпадение. Колтон, пойдем. Поздороваемся.  
  
— Я думал, я займусь распаковкой чемоданов, — возразил Колтон.  
  
— Позже, — отрезал Дилан. Он был не готов идти туда один. Смотреть на невесту Тайлера в одиночку, без поддержки кузена? Ну уж нет.  
  
— Трус, — шепнул ему Колтон, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от Келли.  
  
— Ты сам хотел сбежать, — возразил Дилан. — Стыдно перед Пози?  
  
— Катись к дьяволу, — от души пожелал ему Колтон. — Ди, только не делай глупостей. Ты вообще не должен здесь быть.  
  
— Почему? — Дилан резко остановился. — Я не имею права навестить своего делового партнера?  
  
— Ты приехал сюда не ради ваших дел, — фыркнул Колтон. — Еще раз умоляю: будь осторожен.  
  
— Ладно, — отмахнулся Дилан и прибавил шаг. До корта оставалось не меньше полутора сотни ярдов.  
  
Наконец они подошли. На зеленой лужайке, расчерченной белой краской, играли две пары, сбоку на стуле сидел Пози, наблюдая за летающим через натянутую сетку мячиком. Холланд отбила, Тайлер поймал ее подачу, резко отправил мяч назад — и Йен промахнулся.  
  
— Гейм и сет! — оповестил Пози. Он повернулся, разминая шею, и восторженно заорал: — Дилан! О’Брайан, чертяка! И правда ты!  
  
Он спрыгнул со стула и почти бегом бросился навстречу Дилану и Колтону. Игра встала. Дилан увидел, как Йен разминает запястье, а Холланд поправляет сползший чулок. На вторую пару он специально не смотрел, боясь выдать свои эмоции.  
  
Пози налетел на него, едва не повалив наземь, расцеловал и крепко обнял.  
  
— Вот уж не ожидал! — радостно воскликнул он. — Какими судьбами?  
  
— Случайность, — пробормотал Дилан. — Играете?  
  
— Проигрываем, — подошедший Йен, кажется, был рад спонтанному перерыву. — Мало нам было одного хорошо подающего американца, теперь их двое. Хекс, познакомь нашего Дилана со своей божественной невестой.  
  
— Вы слишком щедры сегодня на комплименты, — незамедлительно откликнулась партнерша Тайлера, и Дилан вздрогнул от резкого звука ее голоса.  
  
Он улыбнулся Пози и наконец взглянул на Тайлера. Тот тоже стоял с улыбкой на лице, но, насколько Дилан мог судить, ничего хорошего она не предвещала. Тайлер был взбешен, пусть и старался изо всех выглядеть расслабленным и спокойным.  
  
Учитывая, что Йен только что признался в очередном проигрыше, Тайлера из себя вывел не теннис. Дилана, вопреки логике, такая реакция взбодрила.  
Видеть Тайлера злым было неожиданно приятно и капельку возбуждающе.  
  
— Мне не нужна чужая помощь, Бобо, — усмехнулся Дилан. Он оттер плечом приоткрывшего рот Колтона, проигнорировал предупреждающий прищур Холланд, и в два счета дошагал до скромно стоявшей девушки с ракеткой в руках. — Дилан О’Брайан.  
  
Представившись, он слегка поклонился и замер в ожидании ответа.  
  
Тайлер дернулся, но не успел.  
  
— Мисс Бриттани Сноу, — ответила девушка и протянула Дилану руку.   
  
Он пожал ее, догадавшись, что поцелуй мисс Сноу сочтет старомодным.  
  
— Много о вас слышал, — честно сказал Дилан, позволяя теперь себе внимательно осмотреть девушку.  
  
Она была привлекательна. Не красавица, но определенно — очень мила. Светлые волосы, изящные черты лица, выразительные глаза. В ней, правда, чувствовалась скрытая капризность, и Дилан угадывал в мисс Сноу легкую манерность и холеричный темперамент, но она действительно принадлежала к тому типу девушек, что кружат мужчинам головы.  
  
Ее фигура также была хороша. Может быть, ей недоставало округлости, да и пышностью груди мисс Сноу серьезно уступала той же Холланд, но она была гармонично сложена. Ей была свойственна хрупкость и легкость, поэт бы назвал ее прекрасным созданием, нимфой, эльфом.  
  
У Дилана для нее имелись менее изысканные эпитеты.  
  
— Я тоже про вас наслышана, — тем временем ответила ему мисс Сноу и взяла под руку вставшего рядом с ней Тайлера. — Хекс упоминал вас в письмах.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — вежливо произнес Тайлер, буравя Дилана взглядом. — Какой неожиданный сюрприз.  
  
— Прости, свалился, как снег на голову, — развел руками Дилан. — Не мог упустить свой шанс познакомиться со столь очаровательной девушкой.  
  
Мисс Сноу рассмеялась:  
  
— Меня предупреждали, что все англичане ужасные льстецы!  
  
— Мы не в силах лгать или молчать, когда встречаем красоту, мисс Сноу, — отозвался Дилан, благодаря про себя учителей по риторике, вбивавших в него умение поддерживать беседу. — А если Хеклин не осыпает вас с утра до ночи комплиментами, он попросту болван. Бросайте его и выходите за меня.  
  
— Тише, О’Брайан, не стоит отбивать у меня невесту, — шутливо ответил Тайлер.  
  
— Вы просто очаровательны, — мисс Сноу поправила шляпку. — И зовите меня Бриттани. Мы все здесь друзья, не правда ли?  
  
— Конечно, — Холланд, не выдержав, вмешалась в разговор. — Я знаю Дилана уже много лет и, как бы он ни льстил, уверена, его привели сюда дела. Я права?  
  
— Это по поводу вашего совместного предприятия? — тон Бриттани стал озабоченным.  
  
— Все в порядке, — поспешил заверить ее Дилан. — Но я был бы рад перекинуться с Хеклином парой слов наедине. Вы не станете возражать?  
  
— Мы не доиграли партию, — подал голос Йен. — Но лично я выступаю за то, чтобы ее прекратить. Кажется, я потянул запястье. Пози, вы не кликнете кого-нибудь?  
  
— Вам нужна согревающая мазь! — оживилась Бриттани. — Холланд, душечка, пойдемте немедленно поможем Йену! Хекс, иди, занимайся своим бизнесом.  
  
Глаза Тайлера вспыхнули и погасли, словно слова Бриттани ему не понравились. Дамы захлопотали вокруг Йена, Пози, рупором сложив руки у рта, громко крикнул слугу, и Тайлер, взяв Дилана за плечо, повел его прочь с корта.  
  
— Еще чуть-чуть, и я заработаю вывих, — предупредил Дилан, раздраженный его хваткой.  
  
— Я не стану раскаиваться, — сквозь зубы ответил Тайлер.  
  
— Мой приезд так тебя расстроил?  
  
— Поговорим, когда окажемся в кабинете.  
  
Дилан украдкой бросил взгляд на Тайлера и беспокойно сдвинул брови. Он догадывался, что Тайлеру может не понравиться визит без предупреждения, но и такого гнева он не ожидал.  
  
В молчании они добрались до кабинета. Тайлер плотно закрыл двери, запер их на замок и повернулся к Дилану.  
  
— Какого черта?  
  
— Что? — Дилан потер пострадавшее плечо. — Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? Не на такой прием я рассчитывал.  
  
— А на какой же, скажи на милость? — осведомился Тайлер. — Дилан, зачем ты приехал?  
  
— Увидеть тебя, разумеется, — признался Дилан. — Но уже жалею.  
  
— Тебе следовало держаться подальше, — Тайлер пропустил мимо ушей и обидную ремарку, и признание, и Дилан не знал, что его задело больше. — У нас был уговор!  
  
— Был. Пока Колтон не намекнул мне, что ты давно пересек границы приличия в общении со своей драгоценной невестой! — выпалил Дилан.  
  
Тайлер, явно готовившийся продолжить упреки, замер с открытым ртом. Он выглядел нелепо, но Дилан все равно ощутил прошедшую внутри горячую волну.  
  
— А ты этого не знал? — справившись с собой, спросил Тайлер. — Дьявол, разумеется я… Да, это многое объясняет.  
  
Дилан непонимающе нахмурился, когда Тайлер упал в кресло и принялся постукивать пальцами по подлокотнику: верный признак глубоких раздумий.  
  
— Что объясняет? — поинтересовался Дилан, заинтригованный его словами.  
  
— Ты удивил меня, когда так настойчиво предлагал позвать Бриттани сюда, — объяснил Тайлер, сменив тон. — Я видел, как ты ревнив, и подобное решение не вязалось у меня в голове… Дилан, мне жаль, что мы друг друга не поняли.  
  
— Я тебя не ревную, — отрезал Дилан, оскорбленный его словами. — Но эта новость стала для меня неожиданной. Ты что… ты действительно спишь с ней?  
  
— Мы помолвлены, — напомнил Тайлер. — Да, мы состоим в таких отношениях.  
  
— Ясно, — проронил Дилан, ощутив, как во рту стало кисло.  
  
Он чувствовал опустошение. Было глупо упрекать Тайлера. Он не лгал Дилану, его можно обвинить разве что в недогадливости. Но скорее стоило упрекать самого Дилана — в глупости и наивности. С чего он взял, что все одинаковы сдержанны? Если он со своей невестой не зашел дальше поцелуев, не значит, что все остальные такие же скромники. Во времена отца такое поведение было недопустимо, но мир стремительно менялся, и начать связь до брака — да Хеклина бы не осудил никто из знакомых Дилану мужчин. И на поведение Бриттани бы многие посмотрели сквозь пальцы.  
  
Дилан и сам бы не стал судить, если бы речь не шла о его любовнике. Любовнике, с которым он даже не мог поссориться из-за измены. Это он, Дилан, украл чужого жениха и позволил ему спать в своей постели. Из них двоих Бриттани была жертвой, и то, что Тайлер снова уделяет ей внимание — торжество справедливости, а вовсе не подлость и предательство.   
  
И все же Дилану до темноты в глазах хотелось закатить скандал и кричать, пока горло не осипнет.  
  
— Я ее больше не хочу, — проронил Тайлер, поднявшись с кресла. — Я давно начал терять к ней интерес, но Бриттани не просто моя невеста, она мой давний друг. С ней всегда было просто и приятно, я люблю ее, Дилан.   
  
— Я не требую от тебя никаких объяснений, — хрипло ответил Дилан, уколотый признанием в любви. Они никогда не обменивались подобными фразами с Тайлером, и пусть Дилан мечтал, что его чувства взаимны, он пока не получил словесного подтверждения.  
  
— Но я хочу их дать, — мягко сказал Тайлер. — Мне тяжело быть с ней в этом смысле теперь, когда между мной и тобой… Но я не могу отказать Бриттани, не вызвав у нее подозрений. Уверен, она слышала сплетни.  
  
— Поэтому ты так рассердился из-за моего приезда? — Дилан решил и дальше игнорировать попытки Тайлера оправдаться. — Это слишком похоже на визит разгневанного любовника? Я выставил себя ослом?  
  
— Дилан! — губы Тайлера раздраженно скривились, и Дилан понял, что попал в точку.  
  
— Я полагаю, что мы, наоборот, должны доказать ей, что вся болтовня совершенно беспочвенна. Если позволишь, я задержусь здесь на пару дней, после чего уеду. Надеюсь, тебя не слишком обременит моя компания.  
  
Раненая гордость болела, но Дилану было не до нее. Он чувствовал себя брошенным и отвергнутым и по въевшейся привычке желал ударить больнее, раз уж не удалось ударить первым.  
  
Он достиг цели. Тайлер вспыхнул, обидевшись. Дилан больше не видел затаившегося в его глазах чувства вины, не ощущал волну тепла, исходившую в его сторону.  
  
— Мой дом — твой дом. Можешь оставаться здесь, сколько пожелаешь.  
  
— Благодарю, — кивнул Дилан, изнывая от желания подойти и, как прежде, вплести пальцы в темные волосы, поцеловать эти поджатые, недовольные губы, вдохнуть знакомый одеколон. Увы, он сам себя этого лишил, и пути назад не было.  
  
Дилан догадывался, что Тайлер не настолько сердит, чтобы захотеть порвать с ним, но подозревал, что легко помириться им не удастся.  
  
Впрочем, сейчас Дилан и не желал примирения. Одна мысль, что Тайлер проводит ночи в кровати этой тощей манерной блондинки, заставляла его бесноваться и сходить с ума от приступа горькой ревности. Врачи античности сказали бы, что Дилан страдает от разлившей внутри желчи и посоветовали кровопускание. Современные эскулапы бы поставили ему нервное расстройство и отправили в Германию, на воды.  
  
Дилан же знал, что ему ничего не поможет. Он думал, что встреча с Тайлером волшебным образом излечит его тревогу и успокоит сердце. Увы, она только разбередила рану еще больше.   
  
— Пойду распакую вещи, — нарушил Дилан установившееся молчание. — И, кстати, поздравляю тебя с невестой — вы замечательно смотритесь вместе. Газетчики будут в восторге: такая красивая и гармоничная пара.  
  
Он подошел к дверям и взялся за ключ. Тайлер молчал, и Дилан, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожащие пальцы, провернул ключ в замке. Не успел он открыть двери, как на него буквально свалился Пози.  
  
— Уже закончили? — радостно спросил он, восстановив равновесие. — Никаких бед?  
  
— Просто хотел сказать, что строительство перешло в завершающую стадию. Через две недели можно будет отправляться смотреть завод, — улыбнулся Дилан.  
  
— Здорово! Хекс, ты рад? — Пози подмигнул Тайлеру и снова ухватился за Дилана. — Ух, ну как же ты замечательно придумал, что приехал! Пойдем, я должен поделиться с тобой одной историей. Ты не поверишь, чему я стал свидетелем!  
  
Дилан закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя по-прежнему молчавшего Тайлера в кабинете, и перевел все свое внимание на Пози.  
  
Он отчаянно нуждался в историях, шуме, дурачестве и прочем — любом, что могло развеять его тоску и сожаления.   
  


  
  
— Теперь я смогу голосовать на ноябрьских выборах, — с воодушевлением сказала Бриттани. — Это так волнующе!  
  
— Прощайте, старые добрые времена! — посетовал Йен. — Американкам дали право голоса!  
  
— И англичанки тоже скоро его получат, помяните мое слово! — Бриттани отломила кусочек печенья, но есть не стала. — Неужели вы один из этих скучных консерваторов, Йен?  
  
— Ну что вы, — улыбнулся Йен. — Но я вижу в этом признаки приближающегося конца света. Раньше мужчина попадал под влияние политиков в юбке только дома, теперь же и общественная жизнь станет регулироваться с учетом сурового женского мнения.   
  
Дилан хмыкнул, но как ему ни хотелось, вступать в разговор не стал. Принятие Девятнадцатой поправки в Соединенных Штатах взбудоражило всех. Американки добивались права голосовать давно, и вот наконец-то их мечты сбылись. Дилан бы с удовольствием обсудил плюсы и минусы введения поправки и поговорил о том, как это отразится на президентских выборах, но компания не располагала. С Йеном в принципе было невозможно вести подобные беседы — он либо скучающе соглашался со всем, что говорил собеседник, либо цеплялся к словам, выворачивал их наизнанку и, вдоволь посмеявшись, менял тему. Бриттани принадлежала к другому типу: она с удовольствием спорила, но ее аргументация казалась Дилану слабой и нелогичной. К сожалению, когда он пытался на это указывать, она заваливала его новой порцией возражений, которые с его точки зрения вообще не имели смысла. Будь Бриттани мужчиной, Дилан бы прямо упрекнул ее в непоследовательности, но даму в таких вещах не обвиняют. Соглашаться же с ней, зная, что она ошибается, Дилан и вовсе не мог.   
  


  
  
Бриттани с Йеном заспорили, есть ли шансы у кандидата от демократов — мистера Джеймса Кокса, — и Дилан отвернулся от них обоих. Как же, Кокс! Америка устала от демократической партии, президент Вильсон в конечном итоге всех разочаровал. Дилан ставил на республиканца Гардинга.   
  
Он оглянулся, выискивая, с кем бы поговорить, и помрачнел. Холланд листала журнал, рассматривая новые фасоны платьев, и трогать ее не рекомендовалось. Пози еще час назад выпросил себе Колтона и ушел «играть в гольф». Тайлер же третий день подряд вел себя так, будто они едва знакомы, и подойти к нему сам Дилан не решался.  
  
Ему следовало бы уехать обратно в свое поместье — или же развеяться и прокатиться до Бирмингема, но Дилан упорно оставался под негостеприимной крышей своего разозленного любовника. И пусть с каждым часом это становилось все более и более невыносимо, он просто не мог собрать вещи и пуститься в бегство.  
  
Это напоминало осаду, поединок воли, и Дилан осознавал, что в этот раз он терпит поражение.   
  
— А ты что скажешь, Хекс? — звонко спросила Бриттани. — По-твоему прав Йен?  
  
— Я задумался и упустил нить, — вежливо сказал Тайлер, подходя поближе к невесте. — Но даже если речи Бобо разумнее твоих, ты же знаешь, я встану на твою сторону.  
  
Бриттани улыбнулась, удовлетворенная ответом, а Дилан закусил губу. Его бы подобное заявление оскорбило.  
  
— Ты умеешь угодить женщине, — подала голос Холланд, оторвавшись от журнала. — Сколько у тебя было побед до того, как ты сделал предложение Бриттани?  
  
— Ох, что ты! — вмешалась Бриттани, не дав Тайлеру и рта раскрыть. — Он всегда был серьезным. И Хекс влюблен в меня буквально с детства, он никогда не смотрел на других женщин.  
  
Губы Тайлера дернулись и застыли, словно он успел овладеть лицом в самый последний момент. Дилан, не скрываясь, уставился на него, ожидая, пока его взгляд почувствуют. Он собирался дать понять, что заметил негодование Тайлера. Уж он-то знал, что Бриттани заблуждалась, считая Тайлера скромником и однолюбом.  
  
Ему просто хватало соображения и осторожности не компрометировать ни себя, ни свою невесту.  
  
— Это правда, — вслух сказал Тайлер. — Я не приверженец частой смены привязанностей. Меня вполне удовлетворяет сознание, что я уже заполучил лучшую девушку.  
  
— Заполучил? — Бриттани дернула плечом и закатила глаза. — Осторожнее, я всегда могу убежать от тебя. Дилан, ваше предложение еще в силе?  
  
— Готов выкрасть вас сегодня же ночью, — вымученно улыбнулся Дилан. — Только дайте знак.  
  
— Ах нет, — Бриттани покачала головой. — В воздухе так сильно парит… Думаю, еще немного и разразится гроза, а я всегда страдаю мигренями в такую погоду. Давайте сбежим завтра.  
  
— Ловлю вас на слове, — пробормотал Дилан.  
  
Он выглянул в окно и убедился, что Бриттани права. Небо темнело, тучи набухали, становясь похожи на огромные серые губки. Дилан потер лоб и вспомнил про игравших в гольф Пози с Колтоном.  
  
— Надо позвать домой наших гольфистов, — произнес он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Поле далеко. Они могут не успеть вернуться до дождя. Пожалуй, схожу за ними.  
  
— Прихвати у Келли дождевики, — посоветовал ему Тайлер и присел рядом с Бриттани. — Дорогая, может быть, выпьешь чаю с бальзамом?   
  
— Было бы чудесно, — отозвалась Бриттани, засияв. — Ты такой замечательный! Спасибо, Хекс.  
  
Тайлер молча поцеловал ее в висок, и Дилан вышел из гостиной, провожаемый внимательным взглядом Холланд. В ушах ревела кровь, в висках стучало, пальцы снова тряслись от бешенства. Он знал, что Тайлер наказывает его за упрямство, но ничего поделать не мог. Кое-что было попросту выше его сил.   
  
Дилан сбежал вниз по лестнице, наткнулся на Келли, забрал три дождевика и выбрался на свежий воздух. Липкая жара пристала к коже, Дилан глубоко вдохнул влажный, наэлектризованный воздух и сощурился. Он помнил эту холодную сосредоточенность, овладевшую сейчас всем его существом.   
  
Франция научила его приберегать гнев до поры до времени, до того момента, когда придется спускать курок. И Дилан был искренне благодарен за эту науку.  
  


  
  
— Неужто опять льет? — огорчился Пози, когда все встали из-за стола после отличного ужина. — Сколько же воды в вашей Англии?  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы утопить тебя, — усмехнулся Тайлер и, поймав приятеля в захват, растрепал ему волосы. — Британия — владычица морей, помнишь?   
  
— Надеюсь, к утру погода разгуляется, — Пози ткнул его локтем под ребра и вывернулся. — Ну-с, ладно, кто сыграет со мной в карты? Бриттани, Холланд?  
  
Дилана Пози не звал, и он был за это благодарен. Пози чувствовал, когда людей лучше не тревожить.  
  
Дилан бы вообще ушел, оставив компанию веселиться, но тогда он попадет в руки к Колтону, а тот не преминет взяться за привычные нотации.   
  
Пози послал слугу за колодой карт, а Дилан без колебаний выбрал шахматную доску. Он был не очень сильным игроком, но любил иногда поломать мозги над каким-нибудь этюдом. Кроме того, шахматы обычно его успокаивали.  
  
Дилан уселся за дальний столик, попросил принести себе бренди и расставил на доске фигуры, сверяясь с найденным среди прочих журналов «Дойче Шахцайтунг».   
  
— Льюис ван Флит, — негромко произнесли за спиной Дилана. — Я разбирал его на той неделе. Занимательная задачка.  
  
Не веря тому, что слышит, Дилан обернулся. Тайлер отсалютовал ему стаканом с виски и присел рядом на софу.  
  
— Разрешишь присоединиться?  
  
Дилан моргнул и почти согласился, когда опомнился. Он не станет складывать оружие потому, что Тайлер вдруг решил почтить его вниманием.  
  
— Думаю, тебя ждут за карточным столом.  
  
— Думаю, один-два кона они могут пройти без меня, — возразил Тайлер.  
  
— Разве? — Дилан приподнял брови и понизил голос. — А твоя невеста с этим согласна?  
  
— А я должен всегда учитывать ее мнение?  
  
— Насколько я понял — да, — Дилан отвернулся и уставился на доску.  
  
Разумеется, думать об этюде он был не способен, но в сердце поселилось мрачное удовлетворение. Дилан рассчитывал, что Тайлер уйдет, рассерженный холодным приемом, но ошибся.  
  
— Мы сможем поговорить с тобой позже? — тихо спросил Тайлер.  
  
— Ты будешь занят, — отрезал Дилан, не отрывая глаз от доски.  
  
— Сегодня я, слава небесам, буду свободен, — возразил тот, отпивая из своего стакана. — Бриттани собирается принять снотворное и выспаться, чтобы избавиться от головной боли.  
  
— Я слышал о другом лекарстве против мигреней, — усмехнулся Дилан. — Ты можешь ей помочь.  
  
Тайлер скрипнул зубами и откинулся на спинку софы.   
  
— Я бы сейчас хотел помочь тебе, — сказал он после паузы. — Придушить бы тебя, О’Брайан.  
  
— Сядешь в тюрьму, — Дилан повел плечами, прогоняя побежавшие по коже мурашки.  
  
Эти интонации уже было ни с чем не спутать. Такой голос означал постель, поцелуи и ласки. То, по чему Дилан успел страшно соскучиться.  
  
— Я не приду вечером, — предупредил Дилан, сделав глоток бренди.  
  
— Есть какая-то причина? — от Тайлера опять начало веять холодком.  
  
— Да, — согласился Дилан. — Не хочу.   
  
— Нашел вариант поинтереснее?  
  
— А что, это так уж невозможно? — осведомился Дилан.  
  
— Ты не устал? — холод сменился откровенным давлением. Да, Тайлер всегда так поступал — там, где не получалось добиться своего вежливостью и манерами, он брал настойчивостью и угрозами.  
  
— Я полон сил, — огрызнулся Дилан. — Хорошо, давай начистоту. Я не собираюсь бежать к тебе по первому зову и радоваться, что твоей невесте сегодня нездоровится и ты нашел для меня минутку.   
  
— Дилан, все не так!  
  
— А как? — Дилан повернулся к нему и нахмурился. — Кроме того, ты сам говорил о соблюдении приличий. Значит, никаких вольностей под крышей твоего дома.  
  
— Я тебя хочу, — требовательно произнес Тайлер, и Дилан сглотнул, выбитый из колеи.  
  
А вот это было приемом, действовавшим персонально на Дилана. Тайлер окутывал его своим желанием, обещанием секса — грязного, чувственного, упоительного, — и Дилан забывал, о чем же они спорят.  
  
Его и задевало такое грубоватое «хочу», и будоражило до горячих спазмов внизу живота.  
  
— Это не аргумент, — пробормотал Дилан, отвернувшись.  
  
Тайлер не стал ему отвечать, но и с софы не ушел. Он принялся цедить остатки своего виски, а Дилан попытался спастись от эмоций шахматами. Чертов этюд ему не давался. Дилан смотрел на двух королей и не понимал совсем ничего, даже какому же из них грозит беда.  
  
— Ты прикарманил даму! — возмущенно заорал Пози с противоположного конца комнаты. — Боэн, это жульничество!  
  
— Нет, это проверка на внимательность, — ответил Йен. — Ты ее прошел, поздравляю!  
  
— Играть честно для него слишком скучно, — рассмеялась Холланд.  
  
— И как же нам его обуздать? — весело спросила Бриттани. — Йен, на вас есть управа?  
  
— Хекс, — отозвался тот. — Он вечно за мной следит. Никакой возможности пошутить. Эй, Хекс, ты не хочешь к нам присоединиться?  
  
Дилан замер в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — громко поблагодарил Тайлер. — О’Брайан тут рассказывает мне про мои недостатки. Очень увлекательно.  
  
— О’Брайану безразличны твои недостатки, — разозлился Дилан, задетый пренебрежительным тоном. — И он будет благодарен, если ты уйдешь.  
  
— Ты неправильно приглашаешь, — покачала головой Бриттани, поднимаясь из-за стола, и игриво добавила: — Учись, Бобо!  
  
Она подошла к софе, на которой сидели Тайлер и Дилан, подмигнула жениху и встала за его спиной. Дилан увидел, как холеные изящные руки легли Тайлеру на плечи и осторожно сжали их. Бриттани наклонилась к его уху и почти промурлыкала:  
  
— Составишь нам компанию? Хекс, ты должен! Йен совершенно нас не слушается!  
  
— Холланд, — позвал Тайлер, улыбаясь. — Почему ты не вмешаешься? Йен ест из твоих рук.  
  
— Наверное, я тоже хочу за стол еще одного игрока, — призналась Холланд. — И хватит быть таким жестоким, оставь Дилана в покое! Дай ему посидеть в тишине.  
  
— Пойдем! — порывисто позвала Бриттани и быстро поцеловала Тайлера в щеку. — Ну же!  
  
Дилан думал, что Тайлер снимет с себя ее руки и откажется, но тот встал на ноги и одернул рубашку.  
  
— Одну секунду, — пообещал он Бриттани и взялся за белого ферзя на доске Дилана, передвигая его на b4. — Цугцванг, О’Брайан. Этот этюд начинается с цугцванга.  
  
— Вот как, — вспыхнул Дилан, чувствуя, как у него застучало в висках. — Цугцванг. Этого я не ожидал.  
  
Как там ему объяснял мистер Линден Эшби, иногда навещавший Дилана, чтобы составить партию? Положение, при котором каждый последующий ход неминуемо ухудшает позицию?   
  
— Ты идешь? — нетерпеливо спросила Бриттани, недовольная задержкой.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал Тайлер, и у Дилана словно что-то замкнуло внутри.  
  
Он выдохнул и поднял взгляд:  
  
— Хеклин, ты хотел обсудить попозже дела. В твоем кабинете, устроит?  
  
Тайлер вздрогнул, глаза недоверчиво расширились.  
  
— Да. Буду рад.  
  
Дилан кивнул, погладил головку ферзя кончиками пальцев и взялся за кувшин с бренди. Ему срочно требовалась выпивка — и побольше. Дилан еще не знал, как именно он поступит, но уже смирился с тем, что собирающаяся с утра гроза разразится не только за пределами дома, но и внутри его.  
  


  
  
Артобстрел продолжался добрых тридцать минут. Вспышки от разрывающихся снарядов в очередной раз осветили укрытие и снова оставили Дилана в кромешной темноте. От залпов закладывало уши, барабанные перепонки ныли, еле выдерживая нагрузку. Дилан поднял руку и проверил: крови не было.   
  
Спасибо, Господи.  
  
Дилан осторожно размял предплечье. Он не помнил, куда делась его винтовка, прекрасный надежный Ли-Энфилд. Но с ним был его верный револьвер Веблей, а значит, шансы выбраться из передряги сохранились. Почему-то он остался совсем один: рядом шел бой, но других солдат Дилан не видел. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что скоро появится один из этих немецких стервятников. И ляжет на землю с пулей в голове.  
  
Дилан моргнул, выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь, и учуял запах алкоголя. На мгновение он растерялся, а потом сообразил: наверное, им всем дали глотнуть из фляжки перед боем. Алкоголь не мог забрать страх, но все же помогал немного снять напряжение.  
  
Дилан прислушался: сквозь звуки пальбы прорезался еще один, новый. Где-то далеко играли «Марсельезу».   
  
Французы, союзники. Неужели к его части идет помощь?   
  
— Боже, храни нашего великодушного короля, да здравствует наш благородный король… — забормотал речитативом Дилан не в такт мелодии. Родной гимн помогал успокоиться, возвращал трезвость рассудка. Дилан замолк и обострившимся слухом уловил чужие шаги. Он осторожно высунулся из своего укрытия и устроил руку на подпорке. Окоп пах странно — деревом и чернилами, но Дилану было не до мелочей. Он приготовился и застыл, решив стрелять по первой же тени.  
  
Что-то скрипнуло, раздался щелчок, все озарилось светом, Дилан заметил очертания фигуры — и нажал на курок: раз и другой. Фигура рухнула наземь, Дилан моргнул и очнулся: за окном послышался очередной грозовой раскат, небо прострелила молния, а Тайлер продолжал неподвижно лежать на полу собственного кабинета.  
  
— Тайлер, — прошептал Дилан и отбросил зажатый в пальцах револьвер, медленно соображая, что произошло. — Тайлер!  
  
Он рванулся вперед, больно врезался бедром в письменный стол, за которым скрывался, и, прихрамывая, добрался до тела.  
  
В голове крутилась только одна мысль — за полтора года на войне Дилан промахивался очень, очень редко.  
  
— Тай…  
  
Кулак засветил ему в челюсть. Дилан, успевший присесть на корточки, потерял равновесие и упал на спину. Затылок встретился с ковром, голову пронзила глухая боль. Дилан взвыл сквозь зубы и почувствовал, как его запястья прижимают к полу.  
  
— Боже, ты жив! — вырвалось у Дилана. — Тайлер!  
  
— Я жив каким-то чудом, — зло отозвался тот. — Дилан, ты лишился разума?  
  
— Нет, я… мне почудилось, что я опять на войне, — Дилан глубоко дышал, стараясь хоть как-то успокоить учащенное сердцебиение. — Помнишь, я говорил, что иногда проваливаюсь? Туда? Это все гроза. Это она виновата. Вспышки, шум… Прости, я…  
  
— Ты меня чуть не застрелил, дьявол тебя побери! — выругался Тайлер и встал.  
  
Дилан осторожно сел, ощупал голову и, помедлив, поднялся.  
  
— Но ведь не застрелил? — пожал он плечами. — Ты целехонек, Хеклин.  
  
Тайлер, сбивавший с брюк пыль, остановился и недоверчиво уставился на Дилана.  
  
— Что? — буркнул тот, подбирая свой револьвер. Он разломал оружие посередине, вытащил оставшиеся патроны и ссыпал их в карман.  
  
— Я шел к тебе на свидание, а ты в меня дважды выстрелил! — напомнил Тайлер. — Несколько неожиданный исход.  
  
— Жаль, что промазал, — Дилан повертел револьвер в руке и в итоге засунул его за пояс брюк.  
  
— Вот как, — нахмурился Тайлер. — И чем же я заслужил пулю?  
  
Дилан прищурился и оценивающе осмотрел его с головы до пят.  
  
— Всем.  
  
Теперь он постепенно припоминал, какая цепь событий привела его в кабинет. Он сидел в гостиной, Тайлер безуспешно попытался с ним помириться. Дилана задело предложение провести вечер вместе, а когда он уже был готов сменить гнев на милость, Тайлер снова предпочел ему Бриттани, и Дилан перебрал с бренди. Началась гроза, все разошлись по комнатам, а Дилан разыскал свой револьвер и зачем-то устроил засаду в кабинете Тайлера, зная, что любовник туда обязательно придет.  
  
Врачи предупреждали, что после контузии Дилана ждут не только кошмары, но и видения наяву. Потеря душевного равновесия, гнев и алкоголь спровоцировали срыв.  
  
И в этом был виноват Тайлер.  
  
— Воистину шекспировские страсти, — съязвил тот, и Дилану показалось, что его голова просто лопнула. Раскололась, как орех под ударом молотка.  
  
— Шекспировские страсти? — выплюнул Дилан. — По-твоему, все это смешно?  
  
— Потрясающе весело! — подтвердил Тайлер, пнув сбитый им же стул. — Французский водевиль!  
  
— Он самый! — Дилан стремительно подошел к Тайлеру и, не задумываясь, отвесил ему оплеуху, мстя за разливающийся на челюсти синяк. — Ты пришел на свидание, Тайлер? Зря. Я не планировал в тебя стрелять, но, видит бог, ты бы не получил ничего из того, на что рассчитывал!  
  
— Да что с тобой случилось? — заорал Тайлер, пользуясь тем, что вой ветра и раскаты грома глушили все лишние звуки. — Когда ты прекратишь вести себя, как взбалмошный мальчишка, и начнешь действовать…  
  
— Когда ты перестанешь трахать ее у меня на глазах! — сорвался Дилан. — Когда перестанешь миловаться с ней и прислуживать, как верная собачонка! Ты выглядишь жалко! Соглашаешься с ней во всем, бегаешь по ее поручениям, подчиняешься любым капризам. Или тебе это нравится, а? Скажи мне правду! Скажи мне правду, _Хекс_!  
  
Тайлер взял его за воротник рубашки и резко встряхнул. Голова Дилана мотнулась и закружилась — от недавней травмы и выпитого за вечер бренди.  
  
— Она моя невеста, — отчеканил он. — Я забочусь о ней.  
  
— Ты ублюдок, — с удовольствием сказал Дилан. — Ты подлец. Ты обманываешь ее. Ты обманываешь меня. Ты просто… Колтон был с самого начала прав насчет тебя. И я был прав, когда пытался держаться от тебя подальше!  
  
Дилан перевел дыхание и сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы. Его трясло и знобило, во рту сохло от криков. Он провел ладонями по лицу и изумился, осознав, что его щеки мокрые.   
  
Дилан прочистил горло и заметил свое отражение в книжном шкафу. Волосы были спутаны, словно Дилан метался в лихорадке, губы непроизвольно кривились от сдерживаемых рыданий, глаза блестели, кожа покрылась неровными красными пятнами.  
  
Тайлер отвернулся от него, и у Дилана застучали зубы. Ему требовалось успокоиться, но истерика никак не желала отступать, подкормленная чужим молчанием. Он опустил веки и вздрогнул, когда ему на голову вылили добрый галлон воды.  
  
Дилан ошарашено распахнул глаза и увидел, как Тайлер ставит на пол огромную вазу.  
  
— А теперь утихни, — приказал ему Тайлер. — Твоя ревность глупа и бессмысленна, Дилан! И если уж ты взялся упрекать меня за предупредительность по отношению к моей невесте, вспомни, как нравились _тебе_ подобные манеры.   
  
— Не смей нас сравнивать! — рявкнул Дилан. — Не смей!  
  
— Буду! — в тон ему ответил Тайлер. — Но Бриттани с детства была вздорной и взбалмошной, а ты всегда казался мне иным!  
  
— Я и есть иной, — глухо отозвался Дилан, вымотанный скандалом.   
  
Он кое-как отжал волосы и опустил руки. Силы в одночасье кончились, стало холодно и плохо. Дилан вытер нос, шмыгнул им и вздохнул.  
  
— Я пойду, — бесцветно сказал он.  
  
— Не так быстро, — моментально отреагировал Тайлер. Он вытащил у Дилана из-за пояса револьвер и кинул его в ящик стола.  
  
— Теперь можно? — устало спросил Дилан.  
  
— Можно, — согласился Тайлер. — Иди к себе и не закрывай дверь.  
  
— Давай оставим все до завтра, — предложил Дилан, не понимая, что Тайлеру еще от него нужно.  
  
На Дилана волнами накатывало осознание сделанного. Мысль, что он чуть не застрелил человека — вне войны, поддавшись опьянению и галлюцинациям.  
  
И не просто человека, а Тайлера. Стыд мешался внутри с виной, и делал Дилана больным.  
  
— Такие вещи не оставляют «до завтра», Дилан, — Тайлер провел ладонями по его плечам, успокаивая. — Иди. Вытри волосы и жди меня. Я приду через несколько минут, и мы все уладим.  
  
Дилан, не глядя, кивнул и вывернулся из объятий. Прикосновения были ему физически неприятны. Дилан их не заслуживал. Дилан их не хотел.   
  
Он вышел из кабинета, радуясь, что уже давно за полночь, и добрел до своей спальни. Там он снял жилет и рубашку, вытер сухой полой волосы и швырнул мокрую одежду комом в угол. В камине потрескивал разведенный Колтоном огонь: в такую ночь без тепла было не обойтись. Дилан плотно закрыл окно, задернул шторы и сел в кресло, закрыв руками лицо.  
  
Он был измотан. Ему все еще не верилось, что он стрелял — но пальцы пахли порохом, а запястье чуть-чуть болело из-за отдачи револьвера. Дилан ощупал свою челюсть, подавил судорожный вздох-рыдание и с силой закусил губу. Ему было стыдно — за срыв, за истерику, за выказанную слабость. За произнесенные вслух злые слова, за свою ревность и гнев. Он догадывался, зачем Тайлер желает незамедлительно объясниться. Сейчас он скажет, что разрывает с ним всяческие отношения, помимо деловых, и попросит завтра покинуть его дом.  
  
Это будет вполне справедливо. Стоит поблагодарить Тайлера уже за то, что он не вызвал полисмена и не заявил, что пьяный наследник семьи О’Брайан пытался его застрелить.  
  
Дверь в спальню открылась. Дилан с трудом поднял голову и остолбенел. Тайлер деловито запер замок на ключ, вышел на середину комнаты и посмотрел на полуголого Дилана.  
  
— Что это у тебя в руке? — удивился тот, не в силах игнорировать увиденное. — Это мой платок?  
  
— Раздевайся, — спокойно сказал Тайлер. — Дилан, вставай и раздевайся.  
  
Дилан подозрительно уставился на него. Тайлер выглядел опасным, в нем чувствовался нерв, не предвещавший Дилану ничего хорошего.  
  
— Нет, — подумав, ответил Дилан. — Я не стану.  
  
Даже если это цена примирению, Дилан на это не пойдет. Их постель слишком много для него значила, он не хотел марать воспоминание о ночах любви чем-то низким, насильным и злым.  
  
— Станешь, — уверенно возразил Тайлер. — Дилан, не буду скрывать: я страшно сердит на тебя. И все же тебе ничто не угрожает.   
  
— Я не хочу насилия, — выдавил из себя Дилан, решив рискнуть и сказать правду. — Не такого. Если тебе нужно ударить меня, сделай это так. Не там. Пожалуйста, это все испортит.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — обыденно произнес Тайлер. — Я никогда не причиню тебе вред. А теперь давай попробуем все исправить. Раздевайся, Дилан.  
  
Долгожданное признание слетело с губ Тайлера в тот момент, когда Дилан был не готов его принять. И следовало чем-то срочно занять себя, переключиться на что угодно, лишь бы не думать о словах Тайлера. Дилан разулся, снял носки и расстегнул брюки. Они сами сползли до колен, Дилан освободил лодыжки и увидел, как из кармана выкатились патроны. Он пожал плечами, стянул с бедер трусы и выпрямился. Стыда за свое обнаженное тело он не ощущал. После всего испытанного за вечер Дилана мало волновали подобные вещи.  
  
Тайлер сосредоточенно кивнул:  
  
— Ложись на кровать. На живот.  
  
Раньше бы он подчинился незамедлительно, не раздумывая. Дилан был защищен заботой Тайлера и не боялся ничего, зная, что получит лишь удовольствие и нежность. Теперь же доверять стало труднее. Дилан бы не простил себя за сделанные им выстрелы, и было сложно принять, что Тайлер готов закрыть глаза на его выходку.  
  
— Ты удивительно упрямый. Я начинаю верить, что в тебе много ирландской крови, — Тайлер подошел к нему и положил руку Дилану на затылок. Провел по влажным волосам и наклонился, поцеловав Дилана в губы. Тот, помешкав, ответил и вздрогнул от накатившего облегчения.  
  
Может быть, все еще удастся исправить.  
  
— Иди, — Тайлер отстранился. — Давай же.  
  
Дилан усмехнулся, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и плюхнулся на постель. Он уткнулся подбородком в подтащенную поближе подушку и посмотрел Тайлеру в глаза, впервые рискуя снова с ним заигрывать.   
  
— Надо же, — отозвался тот, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Пришлось переплыть Атлантику, чтобы найти того, кто заставляет меня по-настоящему чувствовать.  
  
Дилан недоуменно вскинул брови и напрягся, когда Тайлер двинулся в его сторону. Но ничего плохого не случилось. Тайлер подошел, опустился на колени и взмахнул платком перед лицом Дилана. Теперь сомнений не осталось — это был тот самый, якобы потерянный Тайлером несколько месяцев назад.  
  
— Я завяжу тебе глаза, — предупредил Тайлер. — Скажи, если будет туго.  
  
Отвечать сил не было. Дилана разморило от переживаний и усталости, убаюкало исходящим от Тайлера ощущением надежности и контроля. Внутри до сих пор крутился холодный жгучий ком, послевкусие недавней истерики, но присутствие Тайлера помогало постепенно справляться с разыгравшимися нервами.  
  
Повязка Дилана не пугала. У него уже имелся такой опыт, и он удовлетворил их обоих. Лишение зрения не дезориентировало Дилана, а лишь добавляло остроты ощущениям.  
  
Он позволил Тайлеру затянуть узлы и поежился, когда тот поцеловал его в спину, между лопаток. Расслабиться до конца, как Тайлер, очевидно, хотел, не удавалось. Дилан выдохнул, сжался и удивился — к глазам снова подступали слезы. Сдерживать их не было необходимости. Ткань пощекотала ресницы, и Дилан, отвлекшийся на свои попытки успокоиться, оказался не готов к тому, что произошло дальше.  
  
Только что Тайлер нежно гладил его по спине и ягодицам, и вдруг раздался тихий свист, и задницу обожгло знакомой болью. Вернее, боль была забытой, но Дилану хватило доли секунды, чтобы ее вспомнить. Он вскрикнул, дернулся и попытался развернуться. Руки сами потянулись к повязке, но Тайлер их перехватил и прижал Дилана обратно, вернув в прежнюю позу.  
  
— Это она? — хрипло спросил Дилан. — Черт возьми, это что, моя плетка?  
  
— Да, — без тени раскаяния ответил Тайлер. — Твоя плетка. А на глазах у тебя твой платок. Я украл его. Просто не смог вернуть. Ты занимал все мои мысли, мне хотелось иметь что-то твое, что-то личное. И он до нелепого похож на тебя. Породистый и несуразный.  
  
— Твои преподаватели словесности выпороли бы тебя за такие слова, — выругался Дилан. — Платок не может быть породистым. А я вовсе не несуразный!   
  
— Пороть будут тебя, а не меня, — Тайлер похлопал его по пострадавшей ягодице. — Давай как в школе: я всыплю тебе, а ты не станешь мучиться чувством вины.  
  
— Я им не мучаюсь, — проворчал Дилан. — Тайлер, пара шлепков не заставят меня забыть, что я набрался, как скотина, и стрелял в тебя!   
  
— Значит, буду тебя бить, пока ты меня не возненавидишь и не перестанешь переживать, — Тайлер ущипнул его, и Дилан вздрогнул.   
  
В его теле стал просыпаться интерес к происходящему. Утихший было плотский голод, властно взывавший все эти дни к Дилану, снова показался и потребовал свое. Член начал твердеть, в голову полезли непристойные мысли и старые, полузабытые детские фантазии. Мальчишкой он себя окорачивал, старался не думать о недостойных вещах, но теперь, с полученным опытом, Дилан не мог сопротивляться искушению.   
  
Тайлер станет его пороть, наслаждаясь стонами, вскриками и мольбами, а затем войдет в него, возьмет Дилана, заставит достичь оргазма. Завязанные глаза добавляли всему этому пикантности. К Дилану вернулось ощущение власти. Тайлер снова попал в его сети, и пусть он заслуженно сердился — он все равно ублажал Дилана. Делал с ним то, на что с другими был попросту не способен.  
  
Это они уже давно знали друг о друге. Тайлер пробуждал в Дилане дремавшую до того сексуальность, заставлял искать телесных удовольствий. А Дилан каким-то неведомым образом сносил Тайлеру все имевшиеся эмоциональные барьеры. Дилан его злил, смешил, раздражал, восхищал, он притягивал Тайлера к себе, не прилагая для этого никаких усилий. Они понимали друг друга и были счастливы гармонией своих отношений. Которую следовало заново наладить после обрушившегося на них посреди лета снежного шторма.  
  
Плетка опять опустилась на ягодицы. Дилан укусил подушку за наволочку, ожидая, пока боль разольется теплом.  
  
— Если станет невмоготу, — раздался голос Тайлера, — ты всегда можешь меня остановить. Достаточно позвать меня — и я прекращу.  
  
— Так просто? — удивился Дилан.  
  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Тайлер. — Скажи «Хекс» — и я тут же выкину плетку подальше.  
  
Дилан протестующе застонал:  
  
— Я ненавижу это имя! Это нечестно, я не стану тебя так называть.  
  
— Ты это сделал меньше получаса назад, — Тайлер растер кожу на заднице.  
  
— Тебя это задело? — хмыкнул Дилан.  
  
— Да, — Тайлер пощекотал ему бок. — Ты же хотел меня задеть. И это сработало. Меня задело все, что ты сказал. У тебя злой язык, О’Брайан.  
  
— Ты сделал мне больно, — пробубнил Дилан. — Я хотел обидеть тебя в ответ.  
  
— Болван, — беззлобно выругался Тайлер. — Все, хватит разговоров. Приготовься к наказанию.  
  
Дилан напрягся, вспоминая, как переживал порку в школе и вдруг наоборот расслабился, не желая прятаться от ощущений. Тайлер бил без жестокости, и Дилан мог выдержать это не жульничая.  
  
Или же он переоценил себя. Первые удары Тайлер наносил с большими паузами, давая передышку, а вот следующие четыре обрушились на несчастный зад Дилана практически одновременно, выстрелили ему по нервам со скоростью пулеметной очереди. Кожа теперь не просто горела — она пылала, и Дилан представлял, какими багровыми стали белые полушария. Мысль об этом вырвала из груди сладкий вздох. Дилан приготовился к следующей порции ударов, ожидая их с нездоровым предвкушением, но Тайлер сделал перерыв. Он похлопал ягодицы ладонью, словно сбивал с них жар, Дилан заерзал, выражая свое недовольство, и нахмурился, ощутив, как прогибается матрас. Он был не против перейти к соитию, но не мог отрицать появившегося внутри разочарования.  
  
Он мог вынести больше. Ему хотелось безудержности, дикости, сумасшествия. Он не желал снисхождения и жалости.   
  
Тайлер раздвинул ему ноги, Дилан приподнял бедра, ожидая, что сейчас его анус аккуратно смажут вазелином и немного растянут. Вместо этого между ягодиц проехалось что-то скользкое и мокрое, даруя неизведанные ранее ощущения. Дилан задрожал, почти теряя сознание. Даже переодевание в женское платье казалось ему не таким постыдным, как эта ласка. Тайлер вылизывал ему дырку, как будто они были снюхавшимися зверьми. Он дразнил Дилана кончиком языка, просовывая его внутрь, надавливал, лизал — то невесомо, то настойчиво, и это было восхитительно и развращенно. Почти так же грязно, как порнографические открытки, собираемые Дэниелом втайне от строгой бабки.  
  
Тайлер куснул за нежную плоть мошонки, Дилан тихо выругался, мечтая, чтобы его язык вернулся обратно, и обиженно вскрикнул, ощутив новой удар плетки. Боль стала иной: смешавшись с возбуждением, она жгла, как змеиный укус. Дилан завилял задом, запутавшись, хочет он еще ласк или побоев, но выбор был не за ним.  
  
Первый, второй, третий… Шестой удар практически выбил из него дух, заставив забыть об умении дышать. Дилан сжал зубы, уговаривая себя держаться. Он очутился на самой грани, еще немного — и он станет орать в голос и умолять прекратить. Это было невыносимо, болезненно, жестоко. Слезы пропитывали платок, губы болели, натертые хлопком искусанной подушки. Дилан выдержал следующие два удара, окончательно смирился с поражением — и вдруг все прекратилось. Тайлер остановился. Он погладил Дилана по спине и развязал узел на платке. Приподнял ему голову и осторожно убрал мокрую ткань.  
  
— Живой? — тихо спросил он, переворачивая Дилана на спину.  
  
— Не могу дать определенного ответа, — горло саднило и еле слушалось, голос получился надтреснутым и чужим.  
  
— Замечательно, — усмехнулся Тайлер. — Мне это нравится.  
  
Он отодвинулся от Дилана и стал раздеваться. В этом зрелище не было ничего волнующего, но Дилан все равно жадно следил за ним, выискивая на теле Тайлере чужие следы. Но либо Бриттани была начисто лишена страсти, либо Тайлер не позволял ей вольностей. Дилан не заметил ни любовных синяков, ни царапин, и это утешало его израненную ревностью душу. Он-то редко выпускал любовника из постели, не оставив на нем своих отметин, не заставив заплатить сполна за каждую уделенную ему минуту, за каждый услышанный стон и сорванный поцелуй.  
  
Дилан не верил, что совсем недавно он жил серой скучной жизнью, где лучшим развлечением были подшучивания над Дэниелом и препирательства с Колтоном.  
  
— Жаль, я не умею рисовать, — сказал Дилан, когда Тайлер выпрямился — обнаженный и возбужденный. Его член стоял, темно-розовая головка блестела, горделиво выделяясь на фоне кучерявых черных волос.  
  
Дилан пожалел, что не умеет брать в рот. Он пытался, но пока так и не овладел сложной наукой. Ему оставалось лишь посасывать самый кончик, лаская ствол пальцами. Увы, Дилан сомневался, что Тайлер сейчас позволит ему такие развлечения.   
  
— Ты умеешь фотографировать, — пожал плечами Тайлер, забираясь к Дилану в постель. — Это проще и быстрее.  
  
— Ты бы согласился позировать мне голым? — мысль ударила в голову, как выпитые залпом полбутылки шампанского.  
  
— Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного, — заявил Тайлер, сгибая левую ногу Дилана в колене и поглаживая пальцами анус. — Мы можем это сделать.  
  
— Не боишься, что я продам эти снимки в газеты в приступе помешательства? — поддразнил Дилан. — Вдруг я снова буду зол?  
  
— «Коллекция интимных фото американского предпринимателя!», — попробовал вслух Тайлер. — Мой младший брат недавно купил себе газету, хочет попробовать себя в роли издателя. Пожелаешь продать снимки, обращайся к нему — он даст хорошую цену и не упустит возможности немного подмочить мою репутацию.  
  
— В Америке на это посмотрят сквозь пальцы?  
  
— Я стану самым желанным гостем на любой нью-йоркской вечеринке, — рассмеялся Тайлер, и Дилан, не удержавшись, приподнял голову и поцеловал его в губы. Неторопливо и чувственно, не боясь слюны и жадных прикосновений чужого языка.  
  
— Тогда готовься сниматься, — предупредил его Дилан. — Я хочу много фотографий. Я сниму твой член крупным планом и напечатаю его на самом большом листе бумаги, который найду.  
  
— Согласен. Если в обмен я получу свою хорошенькую суфражистку без белья и следами розог на ягодицах, — Тайлер повел бровью, и Дилан покраснел, все-таки смутившись.  
  
— Мы сумеем договориться, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза.  
  
Пальцы Тайлера принялись нежно ласкать его между ног, готовя к соитию, и Дилан сосредоточился на себе. Ему все еще было больно после порки, но это не мешало наслаждению. Он расслабился, раскрываясь, как цветок, и откинул голову назад, захваченный пошедшей по телу сладкой волной. Тайлер поцеловал его в шею, сжал зубы, оставляя отчетливый отпечаток, и скользнул в Дилана, решив пренебречь долгой подготовкой.  
  
Это было мудро: Дилан и сам устал от их танцев, ему уже хотелось кончить, раствориться в неге и забыть как страшный сон все, что случилось с момента отъезда Тайлера из его дома.  
  
Он с благодарностью обнял любовника за шею и легко подстроился под ритмичные, жестковатые толчки. Тайлер мог быть резким в движениях, мог придерживаться медленного темпа, но в эту ночь и ему было не до поддразниваний. Он просто брал Дилана — безыскусно, ориентируясь на собственное желание и нужды тела. Дилану лишь оставалось аккомпанировать, откликаясь на прикосновения и поцелуи, и это давалось ему без малейших усилий.  
  
Он открыл глаза и уставился в лицо своему любовнику. Рот Тайлера был приоткрыт, на висках выступил пот. Лоб прорезали напряженные морщины, брови хмурились, скулы стали резче, выделились на похудевшем и загоревшем за лето лице. Дилан чуть не задохнулся, сраженный этой некрасивой красотой, зачарованный искренним желанием и настойчивым удовольствием, излучаемым каждым дюймом кожи. Дыхание Тайлера сбилось, стало прерывистым, рваным. Он толкался в Дилана судорожно, потеряв свой четкий ритм. Дилан знал, что развязка близка — Тайлер вот-вот кончит, выплеснется в него и станет жадно, грубовато целовать губы Дилана, празднуя очередную удачу в постели.  
  
Дилан вздрогнул, поймав себя на том, что знает обязательный ритуал «после» во всех деталях, и эта привычность любви, делимая ими на двоих, выкинула его за край удовольствия. Дилан захрипел, освобождаясь от семени, и Тайлер придавил его, стремясь выпить его оргазм, смешать с собственным.  
  
Дилан лениво ответил ему на поцелуй и мысленно поздравил себя. Несмотря на проведенное с Бриттани время, к нему Тайлер пришел изголодавшимся, умирающим от желания. И насколько Дилан видел, ему удалось насытить своего разборчивого любовника.   
  


  
  
— Карие глаза — песок, — продекламировал Тайлер, целуя Дилану пальцы. — Осень, волчья степь, охота. Скачка, вся на волосок от паденья и полета.  
  
— Я не узнаю, откуда это, — шепнул Дилан, млея в нежных, согревающих его объятиях. — Напомни мне.  
  
Никогда раньше он не ощущал себя таким любимым, как сейчас. Тайлер снова глядел на него восхищенно, так, словно Дилан был целым миром. И это позволяло забыть дурное — сделанные ими ошибки, сказанные необдуманно слова.  
  
— Мистер Киплинг. Я нашел томик его стихов и когда наткнулся на эти строчки, сразу понял, что они про тебя.   
  
— Вот оно что, — Дилан улыбнулся. — А как он отозвался о зеленоглазых?  
  
— Не счел нужным уделить им внимание, — Тайлер поправил Дилану сбившееся одеяло.   
  
— Досадное упущение.  
  
— Он красиво пишет о любви, — продолжил Тайлер. — Без цветистости, но точно и откровенно. Его поэзия очень честная.  
  
— Мистер Киплинг так пишет не только о любви, — во рту появилась горечь. — Не слышал его «Гефсиманский сад»?  
  
— Кажется, его не было в моем сборнике, — подумав, ответил Тайлер.  
  
— Оно свежее, — сказал Дилан и нараспев прочел: — Была как Гефсиманский сад Пикардия для нас. И провожал нас каждый взгляд на гибель каждый час. На гибель нас, на гибель нас — хоть каждый выжить рад. И заползал под маски газ там, где кончался сад.  
  
— Мистер Киплинг тоже был призван на войну?  
  
— Нет, — Дилан взял Тайлера за руку и переплел их пальцы. — Но его сын уехал во Францию и не вернулся. Иприт.  
  
Тайлер обнял его крепче и промолчал. Дилан уже знал за ним эту черту. Когда Тайлер чувствовал слишком много, у него никогда не находилось слов. Впрочем, сам Дилан тоже не хвастался красноречием: он никогда не умел открыто говорить, что испытывает — из-за чего плачет, из-за чего смеется.   
  
— Ты сказал, что любишь меня, — Дилан повернулся и поймал взгляд Тайлера.  
  
— Я тебе не солгал, — Тайлер задумчиво потер щеку. — Не уверен, что меня можно назвать знатоком, но из всего испытанного мной чувство к тебе особенное.   
  
— Я чуть не умер, когда пришел в себя и подумал, что застрелил тебя, — порывисто признался Дилан. — Прости меня. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Слова рвались наружу давно, и Дилан был рад наконец выпустить их на волю.  
  
— Я очень испугался, — тихо сказал Тайлер. — Это было так странно. Ты выстрелил, я бросился на пол, и… знаешь, у меня не было страха смерти. Но я боялся, что ты не в себе. Что ты…  
  
— Свихнулся? — грубовато закончил Дилан. — Слава богу, пока нет. Хотя я знаю тех, кому так и не удалось вернуться с войны. Я думал, что я в окопе, а ты — враг.  
  
— Я бы спрятал от тебя оружие, если бы знал, что это поможет, — Тайлер поправил примявшуюся подушку.  
  
— Я не могу расстаться с моим револьвером, — покачал головой Дилан. — Без него я не ощущаю себя в безопасности. Отец говорит, это пройдет со временем.  
  
— Значит, будем ждать, — философски заметил Тайлер.   
  
— Я ревновал, — сказал Дилан, решив идти до конца. — Каждую чертову минуту. Я не могу смотреть на вас вместе.  
  
— Тебе нужно уехать, — согласился Тайлер. — Сошлись на грозу, скажи правду — что она вызвала у тебя неприятные воспоминания, что ты хочешь укрыться в поместье. Это не вызовет кривотолков.  
  
— А когда она уедет? — Дилан провел пальцами по груди Тайлера, лаская короткие черные волоски.  
  
— Через десять дней я отвезу Бриттани на паром. Она собирается навестить друзей в Париже.  
  
— Она неплохая девушка, — с трудом произнес Дилан. — Привлекательная, неглупая, ты ей нравишься. Мне трудно находить в ней хорошее, но моя оценка необъективна.   
  
— Она мой добрый друг, — подтвердил Тайлер. — И я полагал, что у нас выйдет крепкий брак.  
  
Дилан усмехнулся. Когда он был помолвлен, то думал так же. Что нашел девушку, с которой сможет провести годы. Слава богу, Бритт отказалась за него выходить.  
  
Бритт. Дилан видел насмешку судьбы в том, что их с Тайлером невест звали одинаково.  
  
Чужой зевок сбил Дилана с размышлений. Тайлер зевнул еще раз, Дилан от него заразился и ткнул его локтем под бок:  
  
— Хватит!   
  
— Не могу, — Тайлер потер глаза. — Я устал, и меня клонит в сон. Я погашу свет?  
  
— Ты останешься здесь? — не поверил своим ушам Дилан. — Ты будешь ночевать со мной?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Тайлер. — Мне нужно сегодня спать с тобой.  
  
Он встал, не смущаясь своей наготы, выключил свет и раздернул шторы на окне. Гроза успокоилась, и Тайлер щелкнул задвижкой, впуская в комнату свежий влажный воздух. Запахло пронзительно и остро: водой, поздними летними травами, древесной корой, омытой дождем. Дилан с детства знал эти ароматы, он вырос в них. Они успокаивали и напоминали, что в его жизни есть что-то неизменное. Только раньше он считал этим неизменным сами грозы, а теперь — сменявшее их чувство легкости и покоя. Нового начала.  
  
Тайлер вернулся в постель, и Дилан, поежившись, обнял его, согревая — даже короткая прогулка выбила из тела тепло. Тайлер целомудренно поцеловал его в щеку, улегся на бок и обнял Дилана за талию, удобно устраивая их обоих. Дилан зевнул и уставился на тлеющие в камине угли — красные искры плясали на черных головешках, огонь дожирал оставшиеся поленья. От камина веяло уютом, а от начавшего засыпать Тайлера — обещанием, что Дилану не придется больше мерзнуть.  
  
— Я тебе не сказал, — тихо сказал Дилан. — Ты, конечно, знаешь, но я тебе не сказал.  
  
— Что? — сонно пробормотал Тайлер.  
  
— Что я тоже тебя люблю, — еще тише ответил Дилан.  
  
Пальцы Тайлера покружили по животу Дилана и похлопали его по бедру. В жесте не было смысла, Дилану показалось, что Тайлер просто дал понять, что услышал. Он хотел спросить, но челюсть снова вывернуло зевком, и Дилан решил, что уточнит потом, когда как следует выспится.  
  
  
  
…ему снилась Пикардия — без жухлой травы, уродливых земляных воронок и ожогов от орудий. Поля были усыпаны цветами, а ветер трепал кроны деревьев, тянувших к солнцу покрытые свежей листвой ветки. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Девятнадцатая поправка — Девятнадцатая поправка к Конституции США была принята Конгрессом 18 августа 1920 года. Этой поправкой вводилось активное избирательное право для женщин.
> 
> *Джеймс Кокс и Уоррен Гардинг — кандидаты от демократической и республиканской партии соответственно, выступали противниками на президентских выборах в США, состоявшихся 2 ноября 1920 года. С большим преимуществом выиграл Гардинг.
> 
> *Иприт, он же горчичный газ. Боевое отравляющее вещество кожно-нарывного действия. Впервые в качестве оружия был применен немцами в ходе Первой Мировой войны, при обстреле у бельгийского города Ипра.


	6. Эпилог

  
**Эпилог**   
_Нью-Йорк, 1923 год_   


— Ты готов? — Тайлер заглянул в гардеробную. — Колтон просил передать, что машина подана.

— Готов, — согласился Дилан, убирая в карман изящные часы на витой золотой цепочке. — Или не готов. Пока не определился.

— Хочешь пропустить премьеру? — поинтересовался Тайлер, подойдя к Дилану, и заглянул из-за его плеча в зеркало.

Беспокоиться Тайлеру было не о чем: выглядел он просто превосходно. Ярко-синий костюм удивительно ему шел, белоснежная рубашка подчеркивала смугловатую кожу, а ботинки блестели от крема и поскрипывали при ходьбе. Волосы были уложены в нарочито небрежную прическу, а щетина тщательно подстрижена, придавая Тайлеру вид изысканный и мужественный. Да, Дилан сможет гордиться своим спутником.

— Если я решу остаться дома, ты потащишь меня насильно? — Дилан потрогал свою гладковыбритую щеку.

— Нет, — покачал головой Тайлер. — На тебя плохо действует принуждение. Желаешь струсить и остаться дома — я тебе не судья.

— Я не Колтон, — хмыкнул Дилан. — Я не ведусь на подобные провокации.

— Разумеется, нет! — подтвердил Тайлер. — Но обычно ты чувствуешь необходимость разъяснить свою позицию детально, а это невозможно сделать без собеседника — меня. И так как я-то точно еду в театр, тебе придется составить мне компанию хотя бы в машине.

— Ты — дьявол, — подытожил Дилан, посчитав, что Тайлер заслужил свой комплимент.

Несмотря на все волнение, Дилан не собирался пропускать спектакль. Да, скорее всего он станет испытывать жгучий стыд за происходящее и попросту умрет, если актеров освищут, но он должен быть там.

— Не стоит волноваться, — мягко сказал Тайлер, обвивая одной рукой Дилана за талию. — Завтра все газеты будут писать про твой успех.

— Никто не будет знать, что это «мой» успех, — поправил его Дилан. Он облизал губы и уставился в зеркало, оправленное большой серебряной рамой, украшенной сверху орлиной головой.

Отражение его радовало. Дилан мало придавал значение своей внешности, но сегодня он точно производил впечатление. Светло-серый костюм был идеально подогнан по фигуре, ярко-голубой платок, когда-то подаренный Тайлером, освежал наряд и хорошо сочетался с одеждой его спутника. Дилан выглядел именно тем, кем и он был — состоятельным знатным англичанином, выехавшим в свет, чтобы развлечься.

— Мы красивая пара, — заметил Тайлер, как обычно забыв о скромности.

— Мы добрые друзья, — сощурившись, напомнил ему Дилан.

Тайлер склонился и чувственно поцеловал его в шею, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала. Дилан был бы рад высмеять его за самолюбование, но, увы, такие ласки до сих пор действовали на него вполне определенным образом.

Тайлер подмигнул ему, провел рукой у Дилана между ног и быстро поцеловал в щеку.

— Ты мой муж, а не друг, — сказал он, отпуская дернувшего плечом Дилана. — Но, так и быть, я снова буду делать вид, что это не так.

— И все наши знакомые — тоже, — Дилан взял со столика приготовленный лорнет. Многие прогрессивные американцы вовсю использовали вошедшие в моду бинокли, но Дилан отдавал предпочтение традициям. Ему нравилось выделяться из толпы, кроме того он самолично убедился, что при условии хороших мест разница незначительна.

А сегодня у них с Тайлером были лучшие места.

В конце концов, кто бы осмелился неудачно посадить автора пьесы? И того, кто дал денег на постановку?

— Это наше самое рискованное предприятие, — вздохнул Дилан, спускаясь вместе с Тайлером по лестнице.

— Ты и про завод говорил то же самое, — пожал плечами Тайлер. — А он приносит стабильный доход. И пусть я планировал б _о_ льшую прибыль, показатели вполне приличные.

— Экономика по всему миру стремительно катится в пропасть, — Дилан потер ручку лорнета большим пальцем. — Чудо, что у нас есть хоть какие-то прибыли.

— Твой пессимизм неисправим, — пробормотал Тайлер, кивая на прощание дворецкому. — Я уже много раз тебе говорил: нам нет нужды беспокоиться о деньгах.

Здесь Дилану было нечего ответить. Хеклины оказались на удивление хваткой семьей, подходившей к вопросам выживания крайне рассудительно. Их не обманул промышленный бум и всеобщий восторг, опьянивший большинство американцев десяток лет назад. Они словно чувствовали грядущие перемены и готовились к ним загодя. Кризис был им не страшен. Старший сын семейства, Трэвис, сменил отца на посту главы юридической конторы — законники нужны в любые времена, а особенно востребованы в по-настоящему тяжелые. Старшая дочь, Кэрри, вышла замуж за крупного землевладельца, играющего заметную роль на сельскохозяйственном рынке Соединенных Штатов. Тайлер основал вполне доходное дело в Англии и, как и планировал, поставлял машины не только в Европу, но и, благодаря связям О’Брайанов, в Индию. Младший брат, Таннер, наиболее беспутный в семье, тоже не остался прожигать семейные деньги. Он прикупил развлекательную ежемесячную газетенку, полностью ее переформировал и добился у публики интереса. Воодушевившись этим успехом, он за несколько лет присоединил к ней еще два издания — одно серьезное новостное, второе узкоспециализированное, направленное на деловых людей, — и неожиданно стал отлично зарабатывать. Нигде печатное слово не обладало такой властью, как в Америке.

Дилан знал, что разорение им не грозит — кто-нибудь из Хеклинов да останется при своих. А железные принципы семьи гласили, что кусок хлеба следует делить на всех. О’Брайанов мать Тайлера теперь тоже считала родней, хотя Дилан сомневался, что его родители в случае беды станут занимать у Хеклинов деньги. Впрочем, может, и станут — отец Тайлера с большим удовольствием погостил в Индии и теперь регулярно обменивался телеграммами с отцом Дилана. Мама и Джулия слали открытки и письма, получали столь же развернутые ответы от всех Хеклинов скопом, и Дилан первое время поражался этой спонтанной дружбе. Колтон со свойственным ему цинизмом объяснял все просто. Он утверждал, что родители Дилана давно смирились с тем, что он останется холостяком, и возложили надежду на продолжение рода на недавно вышедшую замуж Джулию. Новость, что сын вступил в отношения, пусть даже непринятые в обществе, показалась им доброй. Кроме того, Колтон считал, что их старики окончательно одичали в Индии и теперь смотрят на многие вещи проще, чем погребенный под условностями английский высший свет. Что касается Хеклинов, здесь Колтон судил еще безжалостнее. По его мнению, Хеклинам льстила связь с древним английским родом, она придавала им весу и значимости.

Дилан думал, что слова Колтона полнейшая чушь. Но если он пропускал их мимо ушей, то Тайлер как-то не сдержался, оскорбленный в своих лучших чувствах, и съездил Колтону по физиономии. Дилану едва удалось потушить конфликт между ними, зато подравшись, они неожиданно сошлись и стали едва не лучшими друзьями. Тайлер наконец понял, что Колтон, в общем-то, безобидный любитель приукрасить и поддразнить, а Колтон после того, как Тайлер действительно разорвал помолвку с Бриттани, перестал считать его обманщиком и негодяем.

— Пенни за твои мысли.

Дилан от неожиданности чуть не ударился коленом о дверцу машины. Тайлер его напугал.

— Ничего стоящего, — отмахнулся Дилан.

— Дай блондинке пенни за мысли и получишь сдачу, — пошутил Колтон, распугивая звонким клаксоном замешкавшихся пешеходов. — А ты, Ди, иногда хуже блондинки.

— Давай выдадим его за негра, отвезем на юг и продадим, — бессильно предложил Дилан.

— Будет сложновато, — нахмурился Тайлер. — Больно белый. Впрочем, можно испачкать в саже или сапожной ваксе.

— Да и не купит его никто, — вздохнул Дилан.

— За меня бы дали отличную цену! Превосходную! — уверенно возразил Колтон. — Я хорош собой и многое умею.

Тайлер рассмеялся, Дилан закатил глаза и уставился в окно. Они ехали по Пятой авеню, главной улице Нью-Йорка. Колтон обожал местные магазины и не упускал случая лишний раз прокатиться мимо дорогих его сердцу витрин. Дилану захотелось подшутить над ним по этому поводу, но он вовремя одумался.

Прошло всего три месяца с тех пор, как Колтон обзавелся тонкими длинными шрамами на запястьях, и Дилан старался бережнее относиться к чувствам кузена. Попытка самоубийства потрясла его до глубины души: Дилан отвык от смертей, забыл, что такое бояться за близких. Слава Господу, все обошлось. Дилан вовремя заподозрил неладное, а когда нашел Колтона в луже крови и застыл в шоке, им обоим помог Тайлер.

В отличие от Дэниела, резко высказавшегося про этот поступок, Дилан кузена не винил. Он до сих пор не мог поверить собственной удаче. Что два года сомнений, переживаний, встреч украдкой и тоски, сменявшейся приступами любовной лихорадки, закончились мирной совместной жизнью в Америке. Год назад, убедившись, что дело налажено и больше не требует постоянного присутствия учредителей, Тайлер заказал лишний билет на корабль и принес его Дилану, предложив уплыть вместе с ним. Это было тяжелое решение. Возможно, Дилан бы струсил, если бы не вернувшаяся незадолго до того в Англию Джулия. Сестра обустраивалась на родине со своим мужем и, когда Дилан пришел к ней за советом, была категорична. Она велела ему ехать и ни о чем не беспокоиться, напомнив, что за их фамильным домом есть кому присмотреть, а Дилану будет полезно рискнуть и попробовать стать по-настоящему счастливым.

Под давлением Тайлера, Джулии и Колтона Дилан быстро сдался. Он прибыл в Нью-Йорк, терзаемый недобрыми предчувствиями, которые, к счастью, не сбылись. Самым сложным было поверить, что Тайлеру удастся уладить вопрос со своей помолвкой. Отказ жениться бы больно ударил по Бриттани, но Тайлер со свойственным ему прагматизмом заявил, что не станет ставить ее счастье выше собственного. Дилану льстило, что Тайлер был столь уверен в своих желаниях, но сомневался в успехе предприятия в целом. Отчасти он оказался прав. Бриттани тяжело пережила это известие. Она, разумеется, догадывалась об их связи, но не придавала ей значения. Поступок Тайлера стал для нее ударом. Впрочем, Бриттани сделала вид, что сама разорвала помолвку, а спустя полгода поспешно вышла замуж за одного из своих старых поклонников. Дилан был рад, что она устроила свою судьбу, но первое время он слишком переживал за свою. В Америке при всей вольности ее нравов связи между мужчинами не поощрялись. Тайлер в ответ на его аргументы только смеялся. Он утверждал, что скандала не выйдет. Да, придется потерпеть несколько недель косые взгляды, а потом все потеряют к ним интерес — при условии, что они не станут давать дополнительных поводов злым языкам. Так и случилось. Они не выставляли природу их отношений напоказ, но люди быстро сообразили, что к чему. Тайлер потерял несколько наиболее нетерпимых друзей, и Дилан поразился, как легко он это пережил. Дилан осмелился лишь раз поднять этот вопрос, напоролся на неожиданно жесткую позицию «туда им и дорожка» и замолчал, убедившись, что все в порядке. Он редко наталкивался на эту сторону натуры своего любовника. Тайлер любил компромиссы, ему нравилось быть полезным и приятным. Но иногда он становился твердым и упрямым, и заставить его изменить суждение или образ действий было невозможно. Дилан вслух осуждал подобную негибкость, а в душе восхищался ею и даже испытывал сексуальное возбуждение, вспоминая плотно сжатые губы, вмиг потяжелевший взгляд или резкие, уверенные жесты.

И все же сначала Дилану было тяжело освоиться со своим изменившимся положением. Большинство его новых знакомых считали Дилана экзотической игрушкой, привезенным из Англии трофеем. Это злило и раздражало, но как поправить ситуацию, Дилан не знал. Все решила случайность, глупое происшествие на пикнике у мисс Рид — одной из тех американок, кто сразу пришелся Дилану по сердцу. В сад мисс Рид пробралась бешеная собака — рычащая, спятившая, с покрытой белой пеной мордой. И Дилан, не успев остановиться и подумать, поддался оставшимся с войны инстинктам: он вытащил свой револьвер и застрелил псину, благодаря бога, что избавился от кошмаров, но не от привычки носить с собой оружие.

Этот выстрел стал сенсацией. Слух быстро распространился среди состоятельных ньюйоркцев, Дилан превратился в героя. Превозносилось его хладнокровие, сообразительность, точность. Все вдруг вспомнили, что он воевал, и из мальчика-игрушки он стал «нашим О’Брайаном», храбрецом и метким стрелком. Дилану не понравилась разразившаяся шумиха, но новый статус устраивал его гораздо больше.

Колтону же повезло меньше. Он так и не смог избавиться от своей пагубной страсти к Пози, а та, увы, была невзаимной. Пози счастливо женился на своей восхитительной мисс Шоне и сперва вовсе забыл про Колтона. Потом, кажется, у них все же случилось несколько встреч, но в конце концов Пози решил их прекратить, а Колтон… Колтон дурно это перенес. Дилан снова поежился, вспомнив о бегущей и бегущей из вены темной, с синеватым отливом крови, пропитывающей ему рубашку.

Это подло и эгоистично, но Дилан был рад, что не он оказался тем, кто хотел отказаться жить из-за неразделенных чувств. Его ставка выиграла: похитивший сердце Дилана Тайлер стал ему партнером, любовником, другом. Человеком, которого Дилан любил без опаски и сомнений, уверенный в ответной верности и преданности.

— Приехали, — оповестил Колтон, паркуя машину. — Хекс, как думаешь, нам пригодится нашатырь на случай, если Ди попытается упасть в обморок?

— У него не будет причин падать, — возразил Тайлер, вылезая из машины.

Дилан выбрался следом, вдыхая полной грудью теплый майский воздух. Сегодня открывался весенний театральный сезон, у входа уже толпилась разряженная публика, которую швейцары со всей любезностью провожали внутрь. Дилан знал, что ему ждать не придется. И действительно, не успели они ступить на землю, как к ним вышел Лансфилд собственной персоной.

Дилан считал, что он слишком молод для режиссера, но Джилл убедила, что во всем Нью-Йорке они не найдут большего энтузиаста и реформатора. А мнению актрисы, уже десять лет успешно покорявшей европейскую и американскую сцены, Дилан доверял.

— Вот и вы! — Лансфилд подхватил Дилана и повлек за собой. — Пойдемте! Все уже практически готовы. Заканчиваем грим, проверяем костюмы… Все получится отлично. Вам надо показаться за кулисами, это очень вдохновит актеров. Особенно Киаху: сложная роль. Главный герой, да еще человек-волк! Он волнуется. И сделайте комплимент Гейдж. Она с виду такая легкомысленная, но очень переживает. Боится запороть: все-таки любимая девушка главного героя, охотница! Ей иногда не даются сцены с луком, сильно нервничает. Вам стоит их подбодрить!

Дилан побледнел. Он обернулся на следующего за ним Тайлера и бросил умоляющий взгляд. Тайлер улыбнулся ему и мотнул головой, давая понять, что не позволит сбежать.

Дилан мрачно поплелся вслед за продолжавшим болтать Лансфилдом, жалея, что поддался полгода назад тщеславию и показал свою повесть любовнику. Вещица родилась у него спонтанно. После того выстрела на пикнике у мисс Рид Дилан никак не мог отделаться от воспоминаний об оскаленной собачьей пасти, безумии и бешенстве больного пса. Это пробудило старые воспоминания, его мысли и фантазии о дикости и своенравии Тайлера, обычно спрятанными за благопристойностью и воспитанием, и помножилось на вспыхнувший интерес к сверхъестественным существам — Дилан прослышал, что в Германии снимали фильм про Дракулу по роману мистера Стокера. Он собирался обязательно посмотреть ленту, как представится такая возможность. Но вампиры, при всей своей опасной сексуальности, волновали его меньше, чем оборотни из старых сказок. Дилана завораживала идея сосуществования двух противоположных натур в одном теле. Ему было интересно представить, как уживется вместе человеческое и звериное, что победит и к чему это приведет.

Он стал писать, не планируя сделать из своих набросков что-то стоящее. Даже выдуманный им мир он населил знакомыми персонажами. Прообразом главного героя стал Пози — Дилану требовался молодой, неопытный парень, честный дуралей, не лишенный принципов и верности своим идеалам. Его подругу Дилан списал с мисс Рид — она была девушкой загадочной, сдержанной, стойкой, и в то же время удивительно нежной, настоящей романтической героиней. Поколебавшись, Дилан ввел в свой сюжет и Тайлера. Ему не хотелось уделять его персонажу много внимания, это стало бы слишком интимно и лично, но и совсем вырезать его Дилан не мог. Тайлер был гвоздем, сутью, мерилом, образцом того, как зверь живет в шкуре человека и лишь изредка скалится из-под улыбающейся маски.

Разошедшись, Дилан вставил и других своих знакомых, придумывая им порой неожиданные амплуа. Частенько раздражающий Йен оказался хитрым, изворотливым, немного сумасшедшим, но не лишенным обаяния оборотнем. Поверенный Тайлера, Синква, стал сдержанным молодым юношей, пожелавшим себе волчью силу. Джей-Ар Борн, управляющий, неожиданно превратился на страницах повести в запутавшегося в своем кодексе охотника, ищущего правильный путь. Дилан нашел места даже для своего старого конюшего, мистера Хогана, сделав его отъявленным злодеем, и красавицы Джилл, превратив ее в чрезвычайно опасную хищницу. Но гордостью Дилана стала переродившаяся Холланд, необычайно умная и красивая блондинка, колдунья, банши — в ее образе собрались все услышанные Диланом в детстве ирландские сказки.

Когда он закончил свою историю, то просто не смог удержаться. Дилан дал прочесть ее Тайлеру, внутренне приготовившись к ласковому высмеиванию, и был удивлен, услышав похвалу. Тайлер был настолько впечатлен, что, выпросив у Дилана разрешение, дал прочесть его повесть младшему брату. Таннер, согласившись, что вещица вышла занимательной, стал печатать ее в своей газете, по главе за выпуск. И отклик читателей превзошел самые смелые ожидания Дилана. Редакцию завалили письмами, газету раскупали, едва она появлялась на прилавках, и Тайлер, посчитав, что нельзя упускать такой успех, устроил дружескую встречу с Джилл. Та, дав слово сохранить секрет, посоветовала Дилану переработать повесть в пьесу и обещала поискать театр, который ее поставит. А после того, как Дилан признался, кто вдохновил его на роль главной злодейки, Джилл взялась за дело с удвоенным рвением, выбив обещание, что станет играть эту великолепную охотницу на оборотней.

Дилан был бы рад оставить все как есть, но не мог подвести Тайлера. Да и проснувшееся вдруг тщеславие побуждало не сдаваться за шаг до победы. Дилан закончил пьесу, показал ее найденному Джилл режиссеру, и тот, договорившись о некоторых правках, взялся ее ставить.

Таннер в своей газете раструбил всем об этой новости, порадовав ею преданных читателей, скучавших по полюбившимся героям. Людям хотелось отвлечься от проблем и погрузиться в мир, где жили сверхъестественные существа. Заодно Таннер, шельмец, распустил слухи об авторе. Дилан не желал печататься под своей фамилией, чтобы еще больше не позорить род О’Брайанов, и ему пришлось выдумывать псевдоним. Он хотел взять что-то непритязательное, привычное американскому уху. Назваться каким-нибудь Расселом, Дэвисом, Эндрю — но Пози, посвященный в тайну, отмел эти варианты. Он потребовал придумать что-то звучное и яркое, и в итоге они сошлись на мистере Стилински — альтер-эго Дилана в повести. Тайлер посмеялся над их идеей, а потом вместе с братом придумал мистеру Стилински биографию. Тот превратился в богатого польского аристократа, потерявшего состояние и сбежавшего в Америку из-за беспорядков в России. Тема была модная, американцы с жадностью следили за судьбами вынужденных искать убежища европейцев, и после болтовни Таннера интерес к ставящейся пьесе взлетел еще выше.

Дилан переживал, что результат разочарует публику. В его истории не было так любимой зрителями головокружительной любовной истории, он вообще втайне считал эту линию довольно вторичной. Тайлер, впрочем, убеждал, что есть разница между вторичностью и классикой, но Дилан боялся ему верить. Он ставил во главу угла конфликт между зверством и человечностью, начавший волновать его еще во Франции, и не был уверен, что это вызовет интерес. Он вообще ни в чем не был уверен, и это порядком действовало на нервы.

— Потрясающе! — вырвалось у Тайлера, едва они вошли в гримерку.

Дилан согласно присвистнул: он сразу заметил «волчий» костюм своего главного героя, и это было что-то фантастическое. Густая серая шерсть, удивительно достоверные лапы, крепящиеся к обручу уши — деньги на художников и швей были потрачены Лансфилдом не зря.

— У меня еще и клыки есть! — похвастался Киаху, вынимая из стакана слепок челюсти с прикрепленными к ней клыками.

Колтон уважительно покачал головой, а у Дилана сжалось сердце. Он всей душой хотел, чтобы приготовления оказались ненапрасными. Он нервно сжал пальцы, и Тайлер, заметив его смятение, по-дружески обнял Дилана за плечи и доверительно обратился к столпившимся вокруг них актерам:

— Дилан страшно волнуется за вас всех. Но лично я — нет. Я знаю, что сегодня вы будете минимум трижды выходить на поклон, и каждый раз вас станут встречать овациями.

— Я в любом случае отобью ладони, — пошутил Дилан и собрался с мыслями. — Спасибо вам за то, что согласились играть. Сегодняшний вечер — одно из самых волнующих событий в моей жизни.

— Полно тебе! — Джилл выглянула из-за стойки с платьями. — Хекс, уводи его в зал, Ди слишком бледный. Мы скоро начинаем, а нам еще надо закончить с подготовкой.

— Верно, — Лансфилд повернулся к ним и развел руками, извиняясь. — Сами найдете места?

— Найдем, — уверил его Тайлер, и Дилан благодарно положил руку ему на рукав.

Ему хотелось уже сесть, выпить немного виски из фляжки Колтона и ждать, во что выльется его попытка писательства.

Он с облегчением опустился на мягкие кресла и прислушался к разговору двух дам, сидевших позади. Они предсказуемо пришли ради красавицы-колдуньи — местное общество феминисток очень хвалило то, как был подан ее образ. Дилан усмехнулся, представив себе реакцию Холланд. Она бы удивилась такой характеристике своей персоны. И, возможно, даже оскорбилась: английские суфражистки не нравились ей грубостью манер и готовностью пожертвовать женственностью в угоду не слишком нужным ей правам. Их американские сестры вряд ли бы вызвали у Холланд б _о_ льшую симпатию.

— Хочешь отвлечься хорошими новостями? — спросил Колтон. — Звонили от Ридов: нашлась твоя монета. У нее перетерся шнурок, она завалилась под столик для покера. Утром нам ее пришлют.

— Надо купить для нее цепочку, — заметил Тайлер. — Ты придаешь этой безделушке большое значение, не хочу, чтобы ты снова расстроился. Нам стоит быть предусмотрительнее.

— Достаточно нового шнурка, — возразил Дилан. Монета была ценна именно такой, какой она была. Несовершенной, щербатой с левого краю, подвешенной на простой кожаный шнурок.

— Как хочешь, — ласково сказал Тайлер и, найдя руку Дилана, сжал ее в своей, приободряя.

Очень вовремя: в зале стало темнеть, разговоры затихли, тяжелый занавес подрагивал, готовясь вот-вот разойтись.

Дилан стиснул пальцы Тайлера, отдаваясь охватившему его волнению и вдруг припоминая давным-давно прочитанное для него стихотворение.

Как там было?

Осень… волчья степь… охота…

Ах да.

_Скачка, вся на волосок от паденья и полета_.

Занавес пополз в стороны, и Дилан расправил плечи, готовясь снова позволить себе упасть, чтобы спустя мгновение осознать, что он вовсе не падает в пропасть.

Он _летит_.

**~fin~**


End file.
